Hetalia World Series: 2P! Version
by Sakhory
Summary: Secuela de "Hetalia Axis Powers: 2P! Version". ¿Cómo sería Hetalia si hubiera sido protagonizado por las versiones 2P! de éstos personajes? Otros colores, otras personalidades, otra historia. Un punto de vista distinto. Semi AU, Insinuaciones varias. Rating T por lenguaje.
1. Chapter 1

Segunda temporada, porque esto no podía quedar así ;w; en el World Series hay demasiadas cosas buenas como para ignorarlas (Nórdicos, Spamano, etc). Sí, ahora hago spoilers (?. Ne, sólo espero que disfruten, además de que nuevos personajes tomarán protagonismo. Por cierto, no voy a hacer la película. O al menos, no está en mis planes. No sé, no estoy muy preparada D: Pero, quién sabe, tal vez algún día aparezca con algún One-shoot súper largo acerca de la película.

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece. Los personajes 2P! que encontré por el fandom tampoco, aunque tuve que darle toques personales a algunos. No hago esto con fines de lucro, sólo por diversión, para desahogarme, y para que los demás disfruten.

Advertencias de aquí en adelante: 2P!; Semi AU; Lenguaje subido de tono, grosero; Insinuaciones Yaoi (Y otras que dejan de considerarse insinuaciones).

.

— ¿Porqué siento que la gente comienza a olvidarme? —murmuró Prusia, paseando entre los rosales de su casa—Supongo que así está mejor. Pasar desapercibido no es tan malo. Pero aún así, me molesta que Hungría y Austria sean más notados que yo. No hice nada malo. Soy una buena nación, ¡y ellos dos son egoístas! ¡Y dan miedo! —suspiró—No entiendo esto. Tendré que hacer algo…

Mientras Prusia cavilaba sobre posibles formas de llamar un poco más la atención, una idea le llegó a su mente.

Tenía un arma secreta.

Abriendo las puertas de su casa, entró a una habitación bastante especial. Estaba repleta de libros idénticos entre sí, con sólo un par de números que los diferenciaban. El diario que había escrito cada día sin descanso.

Le dolía la mano de sólo recordarlo.

También tenía cosas relacionadas con esas dos naciones que tanto miedo le daban. Aunque sólo Hungría le daba miedo, lo de Austria era más bien repulsión.

…

_El diario de Prusia, Tomo 128. Hoy me porté bien. Fui a la iglesia. El tipo llamado Hungría no me cae bien. _

—Hoy te llamé por una cosa, lindo—había dicho Hungría, que en ese momento nadie sabía que era mujer—Debes proteger un lugar…

Prusia no tenía muchos ánimos para defender la casa de Hungría, pero esos ojos centelleando le daban muchísimo miedo. Sabía que no debía negar las peticiones (o más bien dicho, órdenes) de esa nación.

Momento.

¿Le había dicho lindo?

Pero... ¡Hungría era hombre! ¡Se supone que Dios no permitiría ese tipo de cosas!

En unos instantes había terminado.

—He terminado—anunció el albino.

—Bien.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio.

— ¿Porqué no te vas? ¿Qué esperabas? —Inquirió la húngara— ¿Qué te elogie? ¿Qué te alabe? ¿Qué me arrodille ante ti? Me gustas, pero tengo orgullo.

—No, pero alguna pequeña recompensa o donación…

—Ni sueñes.

— ¿Tal vez _Burzenland_, ya que la acabo de proteger?

— ¿Qué parte de "No" es la que no te quedó clara, niño?

—Técnicamente, no has mencionado la palabra "no"…

…

—Y eso explica los chichones en la cabeza—terminó de decir Prusia, ante la mirada interrogante de Polonia.

—Que mujer más histérica—opinó el polaco.

—Es hombre.

—… ¿En serio sigues pensando eso?

—Es imposible que sea mujer.

—No me gastaré más saliva contigo.

—Yo sé que no es mujer. Es hombre.

— ¿Acaso la viste desnuda?

—No, pero… ¡no hables en femenino! ¡Es hombre!

…

—…Era un poco estúpido de pequeño—murmuró Prusia, cerrando el libro.

…

—Escucha, alcohólico anónimo—comenzó Romano, hablando con Alemania—Debo decirte algo.

—Si es para insultarme o tiene que ver con moda, puedes ir cerrando la boca…—comunicó el alemán.

—A pesar de que mi hermano y yo nos hemos unificado, por tu culpa nos estamos desintegrando. Y eso no es nada lindo.

— ¿Porqué me echas la culpa de todo?

— ¡Porque la tienes! ¡Tengo pruebas científicas de eso! ¡Bastardo sin _glamour_!

—Mira, eres un poco histérico…

—Y mi hermano siempre anda "Alemania, esto, Alemania, Alemania, Alemania". Dios, se me pudre el cerebro de escuchar tu nombre sistemáticamente.

— ¿En serio Italia habla de mí? —preguntó el rubio, divertido, y algo feliz, dado que tenía algo para fastidiar a Italia del Norte.

—Sí, pero, ¡deja de juntarte con él! Ustedes, los comedores de patatas, son pueblerinos violentos y no me agradan nada. Dios, con sus universidades y matemáticos, ¡juro que me hartan!

—Pero… tu hermano tiene fuerte influencia de la sangre Germana.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Te golpearía, pero rompería mi hermosa mano y ya no podría esculpir obras de arte! ¡Eres un… un… músculos de acero!

—Creo que alguien está celoso~

—Sí, por supuesto que estoy celoso. Es mi hermano, patatero.

—Entonces te interesará saber que hace tiempo que dormimos juntos.

—…Retira lo que acabas de decir.

—Bueno, lo retiro, lo que menos hacemos es dormir cuando nos acostamos juntos…—continuó diciendo Alemania, aunque la mitad de las cosas eran mentiras para rabiar al italiano.

—…Ahora sí te mato. ¡Ahora te mato! ¡Y me importa una mierda que tengas un escudo infalible de músculos! ¡Abusador de esteroides! ¡Te voy a hacer una cirugía plástica a golpes!

…

— ¿Por qué estás tan… hecho mierda? —preguntó Italia a su hermano mayor.

—Es todo culpa del alemán comedor de salchichas. Lo odio.

— ¿Por qué? Pobrecito, no digas eso, es muy inocente…

— ¿Inocente? Estoy seguro que te viola todas las noches, aunque tú te resistas…

—Yo creo que es al revés.

— ¿¡Al revés!? ¡Veneciano, se supone que tú eres un niño inocente!

—Hermano, ¿en qué siglo vives?

…

—Hola, rubio teñido—saludó Romano.

—Lo mío es natural—se defendió Alemania—Lástima que no se pueda decir lo mismo de ti.

—Oh, ¿quieres apostar?

—Apostemos.

—No dejaré que me distraigas de mi objetivo.

—Parece que tienes más neuronas de las que creí. A ver, metrosexual, dime, ¿cuál es tu objetivo?

—No uses la palabra metrosexual si ni siquiera conoces el significado, rubio ignorante. Vengo a por la revancha.

—Mira como tiemblo—dijo el alemán, con sarcasmo.

—Ésta vez tengo un arma súper secreta, que te mandará a volar.

— ¿Volar? Me suena a droga. Las drogas hacen mal, Romano. Deja de comerciar con China.

— ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por Inglaterra?

—La locura es un punto en común entre ustedes.

Romano, por una vez, ignoró a Alemania, y revolvió su bolso de marca, en busca de su arma secreta. Antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar, le quitó el seguro, y la lanzó en dirección a la casa del rubio.

— ¿¡Qué mierda tienen ustedes los italianos con hacer volar mi casa!? —Exclamó el alemán, enojado— ¿¡Acaso me odias!?

—Digamos que si tu casa se está prendiendo fuego, y yo tuviera agua, te regaría las plantas.

…

— ¡Canadá! —Llamó Estados Unidos a su hermano menor— ¡Juguemos a algo!

—Déjame pensar…—dijo el canadiense—…No.

— ¡Juguemos béisbol! O mejor, ¡_Catchball_!

—No son tan diferentes… y de todas formas, no jugaré a ninguno de los dos.

—Vamos, no seas amargado.

—Preferiría comer los _cupcakes_ de Inglaterra antes de jugar contigo.

—Normalmente me horrorizaría por eso, pero hoy estoy con buen humor. ¿Qué harías si te digo que…?

— ¿Es un estúpido juego de pijamadas? Porque no estoy de humor para eso.

—Es difícil que estés de humor para algo, pequeño rubio amargado. No, lo interesante aquí, es que tengo comida de Inglaterra. Pero creo que prefieres comerla antes de jugar conmigo~

— ¿Sabes qué? Pásame el guante. Ganas esta vez, pero sólo porque eres jodidamente insoportable.

—También te quiero, hermanito.

— ¿Porqué sólo me dices esas cosas a mí? Gasta tu repertorio de palabras cariñosas en alguien que las adore, como Inglaterra.

—Inglaterra las adora, por eso no se lo digo. Como a ti te fastidia, te lo digo a ti.

—Vaya, eres todo un malote.

—Lo soy.

—Era sarcasmo, imbécil.

…

La bola golpeó por enésima vez la cara del canadiense. Era bueno esquivando, pero si se trataba de algo relacionado con béisbol, el estadounidense era insuperable.

—Hombre, sé que no te caigo bien—comenzó Canadá— ¡Pero me estás moliendo a golpes!

—Por fin te das cuenta de las cosas, hermanito.

— ¿¡Porqué!?

—…Los hermanos pelean, acéptalo.

Canadá suspiró. Por el momento, podía sobrevivir. Pero si le golpeaban las regiones vitales, eso se convertiría en una guerra.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Primer capítulo de una nueva temporada, wii :D. No estoy segura si será la última, pero por el momento, sí. Mi inspiración viene y va, así que no sé. Además, "The Beautiful World" recién empieza. Así que, espero que disfruten los capítulos de aquí en adelante (Y también los extras). ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	2. Chapter 2

Japón observó con atención al griego. No sabía porque, pero no podía apartar la mirada de él. Grecia tenía una especia de extraño magnetismo que atraía su mirada. ¿Acaso sería su brillante y atrayente personalidad? ¿O la cantidad de cultura que poseía? ¿O se trataría de su inigualable físico? Sacudió la cabeza. Grecia era Grecia, era un occidental, no debía ser tan interesante.

A pesar de que tenga un gato de mascota. Un gato e infinidad de perros.

Hacía poco que se habían hecho "amigos".

—Japón—lo llamó el griego—Me alegra que hayas venido. Acabo de descubrir algo, y me encantaría mostrártelo.

— ¿De qué se trata? Espero que sea una cura para tu insomnio. Me asusta saber que te quedas despierto hasta las cinco de la mañana viendo la infinidad de comerciales de la televisión.

—Es lo único que puedo hacer por la madrugada, al menos los días entre semana. Aunque…

— ¿Aunque?

—Aunque si consideraras venir a visitarme por la noche, te aseguro que me divertiría más. Mucho más.

—Muérete pervertido.

— ¿Pervertido? Yo decía para hablar sobre filosofía y otros temas profundos.

—Los dos sabemos que esas no son tus verdaderas intenciones. Así que, dime, ¿qué descubriste?

—Ruinas.

—No me sorprende.

—Aunque no sirven para dormir. Supongo que este insomnio me seguirá matando.

—Debe haber alguna forma en la que duermas…

—Si me acompañaras de noche, dormiría.

—Ya dije que no.

—Bueno, podemos hacer otra cosa además de dormir.

— ¿¡Acaso tienes algún tipo de parentesco con Italia!?

—Puede que sí.

—Ya lo creo.

— ¿Entonces…?

—No.

…

— ¿Por qué no me gustan los gatos? —Grecia repitió la pregunta que el japonés le había hecho—No sé, no me terminan de caer bien. El único gato que me cae bien es Misifú.

— ¿Misifú? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? —inquirió Japón.

—Uno original, admítelo.

—No le encuentro sentido a las cosas occidentales…

—No es difícil deducirlo.

— ¿Porqué no te gustan los gatos?

—No es que no me gusten, sólo que prefiero los perros. Son más fieles. A los gatos los considero… engañosos e independientes.

—Pues a mí me gustan los gatos.

—Porque eres uno.

— ¿Es un insulto?

—Según como lo veas. Yo sólo digo que prefiero los perros. A todo esto, me pregunto cómo habrán sido los primeros gatos y perros de la Tierra. O los animales. O la vida. O el planeta. Incluso el Universo. O aquello que pueda existir alterna…—el griego fue silenciado por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que lo hizo caer inconsciente sobre el césped.

—…Por fin se calla—murmuró Japón, que sostenía un pedazo de mármol entre sus manos.

…

—Ah, por cierto—comentó el griego, después de recobrar el conocimiento— ¿Mencioné que aprendí algo de japonés?

— ¿Te aplaudo? —dijo sarcásticamente el asiático.

—No seas así, y mucho menos después de haberme golpeado así. Aunque me pregunto cómo habrá sido el primer golpe de los primeros humanos. O de…

—Se está sorteando un golpe en la cabeza, y tú pareces tener muchas posibilidades de ganarlo…

—De acuerdo, me callaré.

Se hizo un momento de silencio.

— ¿Sabías que Ares y Afrodita...? —comenzó Grecia.

—Te lo buscaste—murmuró el japonés, después de volver a golpear al europeo.

…

—Ésta es la estatua de Zeus—explicó Grecia, guiando a su amigo Japón por el museo.

—Me inspira respeto. Sólo un poquito—admitió el japonés, admirando la escultura.

—Zeus era un mujeriego…

—Me recuerda a alguien.

—No me lo reproches. Cómo decía, cambiaba siempre de amantes. Su esposa, se ponía muy celosa y envidiaba a las amantes. Ella daba un poco de miedo.

—Tus dioses me recuerdan bastante a los humanos. Incluso son más humanos que ellos. Esa es de la mitología más realística que he conocido.

—Muchas gracias. Me lo transmitió mi madre. Aunque me daba un poco de miedo, al igual que la esposa de Zeus.

—No puedo opinar, no la conocí.

—Era una muy buena mujer. Y también hermosa. Claro, que yo heredé eso. Ahora, vamos al grano, ¿vienes a mi casa esta noche, o no?

—No.

—Sólo tú desperdicias la oportunidad de estar en la cama con un griego.

—Creo que sí. Escuché que tienes fama de buen amante.

— ¿Quieres comprobar los rumores?

—No.

—Algún día terminarás en mi cama, yo lo sé.

—Ya veremos.

—Sí, ya veremos.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Fue un poco corto, e infestado de Giripan. Es que no me resistí. Algún día el griego tendrá al japonés en su cama, yo lo sé. Perdonen la extraña personalidad de Grecia, es que no encontré mucho acerca de él (extraño, dado que yo lo considero un personaje muy importante), por lo tanto, tuve que improvisar. Pero creo que no quedó tan mal… sólo pervertido xD Eh, ya que no hay Francia pervertido, alguna nación tiene que sustituirlo (aunque nadie puede compararse a él). En fin, espero que les haya gustado!


	3. Chapter 3

—Ésta es la tierra de Esparta—contó Grecia, mientras Japón observaba las ruinas de dicho lugar—Ahora es una ciudad dedicada a la agricultura.

—Así que ésta es la famosa Esparta. En mi casa estuvo de moda el método de enseñanza espartano.

—No lo creo.

—Pues empieza a creerlo.

— ¿Iban a cazar desnudos, estudiaban, y también iban a la guerra?

—…Me refería a lo estricto. Yo que elogio tu educación.

—Además… cada diez días se realizaban chequeos del cuerpo al desnudo.

—No me interesaba conocer ese dato.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo?

—No. Por curiosidad, ¿Es por motivos médicos?

—Es por muchos motivos, pero la salud no entra en ellos.

—Lo suponía.

…

—Si naciera de nuevo… sería un perro—comentó Grecia.

— ¿Por qué dices eso de repente? —inquirió Japón.

—Podría tener una vida sin preocuparme por los asuntos del gobierno o las guerras. Si fuera perro, o gato, u otro animal. Tal vez mi insomnio incluso se vaya.

—Yo te puedo poner a dormir.

—No es sano dormir a golpes.

—Era una simple sugerencia.

…

Mientras Japón y Grecia caminaban, se cruzaron con otro país. Éste era un hombre alto, moreno, con un antifaz, y la barba un poco descuidada. Tenía un gorro algo extraño.

— ¡Oh! ¡Es Japón! —exclamó Turquía, nervioso y un poco asustado— ¡Grecia, ven aquí!

—No quiero. Vete de aquí, turco—se quejó Grecia, mirando a Turquía de reojo.

—Mi niño, escucha—le susurró—Juntarte con Japón es peligroso.

— ¡No eres nadie para decirme qué hacer, Turquía! —exclamó el griego, yéndose con el japonés.

—No puedo dejar que el inocente Grecia se vaya con ese japonés infame…—murmuró para sí mismo Turquía— ¡Espérenme!

— ¿Porqué Turquía te persigue? —preguntó Japón, divertido.

—Déjalo, ya se aburrirá—contestó el griego—O eso espero.

—_Greciaaaaa~_—dijo Turquía, tomando al europeo de la camisa.

—No me toques—se quejó el más bajo—Japón está visitando mi casa, por lo tanto, no vengas a molestar.

— ¿Otra vez con ligues? Algún día te contagiarás una Enfermedad de Transmisión Sexual si sigues así…

—Mi asunto.

—Por mi parte—anunció Japón—No se contagiará nada, porque no habrá sexo.

—Cuánto más dices eso—comenzó Grecia—más seguro estoy de que terminarás en mi cama.

—Eso no es muy lógico.

—El amor no es lógico.

— ¿¡Cuándo pasamos a hablar de amor!? —exclamó Japón, incómodo.

—…Creo que sobro—murmuró Turquía para sí mismo— ¡Pero no puedo dejar a mi querido Grecia solo!

—…Ni eso lo saca de aquí. Bigotudo insoportable—musitó Grecia, suspirando.

…

Turquía caminaba entre medio del asiático y el europeo. Japón estaba un poco agradecido, dado que así estaba lejos de los acosos de Grecia, y podría pensar tranquilamente lo que había pasado hasta esos momentos. El griego era igual de insoportable que Inglaterra persiguiendo a Francia.

Grecia, por su parte, estaba completamente resentido con Turquía, ya que no podría acosar al asiático. Estaba ideando un plan para deshacerse del mayor. El turco estaba convencido de que hacía bien en mantener alejado a Grecia del peligroso Japón.

—Turquía—siseó el griego—Apártate, o correrá sangre.

— ¿Sangre? —repitió el turco.

—Sí, la tuya.

—No digas esas cosas, Grecia. Estoy protegiéndote.

—Ve a proteger a Egipto. A mí me dejas en paz.

—Egipto no necesita protección…

—Egipto hace poco fue atacado por Italia, ¿lo sabías?

—Ya lo sé, pero se defendió solito, antes que yo llegara.

— ¿Y si fue Italia? ¿No crees que Alemania también podría atacarlo?

Turquía abrió los ojos como platos, aunque no se notó, debido al antifaz que llevaba.

—Yo que tú me preocuparía por Egipto. Pobrecito, tal vez Alemania esté planeando una invasión a…—Grecia no pudo seguir, ya que Turquía había salido corriendo de allí, gritando: "¡_Mi egiptoooooooooo_!".

El griego sonrió, feliz de haber cumplido su cometido. Japón suspiró. Ahora tenía que soportar nuevamente a Grecia.

Y todavía no estaba del todo seguro de si quería negarse completamente a las propuestas de éste.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Me están quedando cortos los capítulos x.x Wa, espero que el 2P! Turquía les haya gustado, aunque no pude encontrar mucho de él. Era o muy tímido, o muy brusco, o muy cariñoso… y no sabía bien con qué versión quedarme, por lo que lo puse sobreprotector y un poco metiche (?) lol. En fin, espero sus opiniones :3 Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Chapter 4

—Oye, Francia—lo llamó Italia— ¿Cuándo me vas a devolver las obras de arte que me robaste?

—No las robé—contestó el otro—Las tomé prestadas. Prestadas por los siglos de los siglos.

— ¡Ladrón! —Exclamó, y luego fue golpeado por el francés— ¡Por _La Gioconda_! ¿Y eso porque fue?

—Italia, ¿quieres jugar esgrima hoy?

— ¿Eh? ¡No! ¡Quiero que me devuelvas todas las pinturas! ¡De la primera a la última! ¡Y eso incluye esculturas!

—Elige tu espada…

— ¡No, mierda!

Aún no las ha devuelto.

…

—Rusia—llamó Lituania—Te traje un poco de té—estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, cuando la voz del ruso le llamó la atención.

— ¿Y sabes qué? —Rusia estaba hablando con su consejero—Cuando derrote a Polonia, la dividiré en dos, y construiré una casa de campo. Con un poco de suerte, hará menos frío allí que aquí.

Lituania quedó pasmado. Rusia iba a invadir Polonia. Una parte de él sabía que el ruso iba a hacer eso algún día. Se sentía eufórica, debido a que no soportaba al polaco. Nunca lo soportó. Le caía terriblemente mal. Por eso sonrió, dejó el té sobre un mueble, y salió a dar un paseo por la casa, animadamente.

…

Lituania intentó dormir. No podía. Se removió en la cama, con los ojos increíblemente abiertos. ¿Por qué no podía dormir?

—Lo suponía—murmuró el lituano, de mal humor.

Una parte de él no estaba muy feliz con la idea de que Rusia invadiera Polonia… por más mal que éste último le cayera.

Y saliendo de la cama, repitiéndose mentalmente que "Cualquiera haría el esfuerzo de avisar, no es que yo lo haga especialmente por Polonia", buscó un teléfono y marcó el número de la casa del polaco.

¿Y porqué sabía ese número de memoria?

Volvió a repetirse que hacía eso por la mera alianza que los había juntado hacía algún tiempo, aunque tampoco era que hubiera disfrutado esos momentos juntos. ¿Porqué le era tan difícil admitirse a sí mismo que hacía eso para ayudar a Polonia, y que en realidad jamás lo haría por alguien más?

—Espero que esté bien.

Y se cacheteó, literalmente, en la mejilla, dejándose una marca roja bastante fuerte. Mientras esperaba a que el polaco atendiera, recordó algunos momentos que había pasado con él.

—_De ahora en adelante, serás mi subordinado—decía el rubio. _

—_Tu tarta tradicional lituana es mía. _

— _¿Cuándo vivirás conmigo? _

Lituania tenía el ceño fruncido. Enojado, colgó el teléfono. No iba a llamarlo. Por más que la idea de Polonia siendo invadido por el sarcástico ruso, mientras sufría enormemente…

— ¡Ese malvado! ¡No lo merece! —gritó.

— ¡Cállate! —gritaron Rusia, Estonia y Letonia, desde distintas habitaciones de la casa.

…

De todas formas, Lituania fue obligado por su conciencia (y por sus sentimientos a Polonia) a llamar a éste nuevamente.

Al sentir que alguien descolgaba, comenzó a hablar.

—Hola, imbécil. Soy Lituania…

— ¿Eh? ¿Lituania? Lo siento, no estoy para bromas telefónicas, Inglaterra. Deja de insistir, ya te dije que no te ayudaré en la Guerra… —contestó Polonia desde el otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Estúpido! ¡Soy Lituania!

—No sé si creerte. ¿Porqué Lituania me llamaría a estas horas? O directamente, ¿por qué Lituania me llamaría?

—No jodas. En tu casa no es tarde.

—No, pero es temprano.

—Escúchame, porque sólo lo diré una vez. Rusia atacará tu casa.

—Lo siento, estoy demasiado dormido para escuchar bien—mintió el rubio— ¿Podrías repetirlo?

—Sé que escuchaste bien, a mí no me engañas—Lituania escuchó al otro resoplar. Polonia quería volver a escuchar ese matiz preocupado en la voz del lituano, pero parecía no tener suerte.

—Pero… ¿atacarme? Rusia está loco. Y yo que pensaba que era buena persona… creo que me equivoqué.

—…No tienes nada planeado, ¿verdad?

— ¿Y cómo quieres que tenga algo planeado? ¡Nadie se esperaría eso!

—En estas épocas, a mí ya no me sorprende nada…

— ¿Entonces porque me llamaste dos veces?

—…Te llamé sólo una vez.

—No, el teléfono sonó antes, y estoy seguro de que fuiste tú.

—Yo no fui—mintió .

—Sí, fuiste tú.

—No. Y dejemos esto, o te juro que le diré a Rusia que acelere la invasión.

—No me hagas perder la calma desde tan temprano. Directamente, no me hagas perder la calma.

—Deja de decir "directamente".

—Si quieres que no lo diga, directamente cuelgas el teléfono.

—Bien.

— ¡Espera! ¡Lo decía en brom-!

_Tu, Tu, Tu, Tu. _

—…Joder, Lituania. Ahora tendré que comer _Paluszki_ para tranquilizarme.

Los dulces polacos sí que eran deliciosos. Aunque Polonia debía pensarlo bien. Le había ganado a Alemania una vez, aunque fue porque Lituania estaba ahí. Ay, ¿porqué era todo tan difícil? ¿No podía Rusia quedarse tranquilo en su casa?

…

Días después, Lituania llamó a uno de sus espías para preguntar por la situación de dicha nación.

Y se repetía mentalmente que "no era porque Polonia le importara".

— ¿No hay soldados rusos por ahí? —preguntó el lituano en voz baja.

—No. Todo tranquilo—comunicó el soldado, observando la casa de Polonia.

Y a pesar de eso, Lituania no podía dejar de estar preocupado.

…

—Señor—comunicó un soldado de Polonia—Creo que hay espías lituanos vigilando, por si los rusos aparecen.

Polonia asintió con la cabeza, y cuando el humano se fue, sonrió levemente.

—Ese Lituania… siempre tan terco.

Y se llevó la botella de vodka a la boca, satisfecho.

…

— ¡Francia, el enemigo está aquí! —comunicó el pequeño Italia, con sus ropas negras.

—Bien, entonces haz de escudo humano—dijo el francés.

Italia fue hacia el campo de batalla, temblando, y con su tierna carita reflejando un poco de miedo. Francia se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

— ¡Lo decía en broma! —exclamó el galo mirando al cielo.

Los enemigos habían dejado de apuntarle al pequeño Italia. Al darse cuenta que estaba fuera de peligro, sonrió maliciosamente y se lanzó a atacarlos con una lanza.

Suerte que Sacro Imperio Romano apareció, diciéndole a Italia que los dos formaran el Imperio Romano.

—No quiero~—decía Italia, arañando el suelo.

—Sí quieres—intentó convencerlo el rubio.

— ¡Suelta a Italia! —exclamó Francia, enojado.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :3 Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Suelo responderlos, y siempre doy las gracias, pero bueno, lo hago de vuelta (? Gracias (:


	5. Chapter 5

Inglaterra estaba en su cama, prácticamente agonizando. Tenía las mejillas rojas, el maquillaje de sus pecas de había corrido completamente, y los ojos estaban cerrados, con las cejas levemente fruncidas. Respiraba entrecortadamente, entre jadeos.

Y todo eso por un resfriado.

—Eres un exagerado. Es sólo un resfriado—dijo Francia, que se había aparecido en la casa del inglés, para echarle un vistazo—Además, te lo mereces.

Espero un segundo, a que Inglaterra protestara, o se echara a llorar. Pero no hubo reacción.

Extraño.

— ¿Inglaterra? —Inquirió Francia, un poco alterado— ¿Estás bien? —Al ver que el británico no respondía, fue hasta la cocina en busca de un paño de agua fría— ¿Tan mal estás, que no tienes ganas ni de abrir los ojos para verme?

El enfermo entreabrió un ojo, con los músculos de la cara temblando levemente a causa del esfuerzo.

—Tú…—balbuceó Inglaterra, entrecortadamente—E-eres hermoso.

—…Sigue siendo el de siempre—comentó el francés, con un alivio que jamás imaginó poseer.

—P-pero… te ves b-borroso. A-apenas logro verte.

—…Está peor de lo que creí.

—Quiero dormir…

—Inglaterra, no duermas.

—Francia…

— ¡No duermas! ¡Imbécil! ¡Es una orden!

—M-muchas gracias por c-cuidarme.

— ¡Estúpido británico! ¡No cierres los ojos!

—G-gracias. T-te am…

— ¡No! ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo! ¡Bastardo cejón! ¡Inglaterra! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Inglaterra!

…

Lituania se removía en su cama, inquieto. Todos esos líos entre Polonia y Rusia lo estaban volviendo loco. Estaba durmiendo, y entre sueños, volvió a recordar el día en el que se separó de Polonia.

—_Gané. Por fin—había dicho un Rusia bastante más joven, alzando un puño en señal de victoria. Lituania y Polonia yacían derrotados, sobre la nieve. _

_El lituano entreabrió los ojos, viendo a Rusia, que lo observaba con cierta superioridad. El ruso alzó una ceja. _

—_Tú pareces listo—dijo éste—Creo que te emplearé en mi casa~_

—_No te obedeceré—escupió Lituania. _

—_No tienes elección, imbécil. Haz perdido. Así que deja de hacer esto tan complicado, que si no te quejas, será menos incómodo para ti y para mí. Haznos un favor a los dos, ¿sí? _

—_Me niego. No dejaré que un imbécil como tú me dé órdenes. _

—_Lo haremos a las malas, entonces—sentenció Rusia, frunciendo el ceño, y sujetando bruscamente al lituano. Lo arrastró del brazo, llevándoselo consigo. _

_Lituania comenzó a forcejear, y tenía planteado empezar a gritar, pero una débil voz a sus espaldas lo hizo girarse. _

—_Lituania…—musitó Polonia, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para hablar—No me dejes. _

— _¡No quiero! —Se quejó el lituano— ¡No quiero estar contigo! ¡Tampoco con este imbécil! ¿¡Por qué no me dejan en paz!? _

—_Lituania…—volvió a musitar el polaco, bajando la mirada. Rusia sólo frunció el ceño aún más. _

_El rubio intentó ponerse de pie para seguir a su compañero, pero las heridas no se lo permitían. Hundió los dedos en la nieve. No quería que Lituania se fuera con el ruso. _

—_V-vuelve conmigo—pidió Polonia, con los ojos brillantes. El lituano tragó saliva, mientras Rusia seguía arrastrándolo lejos del rubio. _

—_No quiero estar contigo—confesó nuevamente Lituania—No me sigas. ¡No quiero verte! _

— _¿Porqué? _

—_No… no sé. Sólo… déjame en paz. _

Lituania se incorporó, sobresaltado. Abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Porqué Polonia lograba molestarlo hasta en sueños? Luego, gritó.

— ¡Ese maldito!

— ¡Cállate! —gritaron Estonia y Letonia, desde sus respectivas habitaciones.

— ¡Si vuelves a gritar, te meteré el grifo de agua por dónde no te da el sol! —amenazó Rusia, que estaba bastante harto de los gritos del castaño a la madrugada.

…

A pesar de que ese sueño lo molestaba, Lituania decidió llamar a Polonia. Otra vez.

—Escucha, idiota—dijo el lituano, apenas el rubio descolgó el teléfono—Soy Lituania. Dime que comenzaste con los preparativos.

— ¿Te preocupo? —inquirió Polonia, aunque ya sabía que eso era así, por más que el castaño de esmerara en negarlo.

—No—mintió.

—Pues, tengo los preparativos hechos. Y trata de no mentir tan descaradamente.

—Bien, porque me preocupé tanto que no pude dor…—y Lituania se calló antes de revelar algo tan vergonzoso como eso. Claro que Polonia no lo pasó por alto.

— ¿Dormir? ¿No pudiste dormir? Ay, Lituania, sabes que no me va mucho lo sentimental, pero si se trata de ti…

—Cállate—gruñó.

…

—No te preocupes, me encargué de todo—comunicó Polonia, por teléfono. Lituania alzó una ceja.

— ¿Qué planeaste? —inquirió el lituano.

—Te sorprenderás…—la frase del polaco fue ahogada por una maldición que resonó por toda la casa soviética. Rusia gritaba, enfurecido.

—…Polonia—musitó Lituania.

—Ve a ver. Yo te espero aquí.

— ¡Odio esto! ¡Lo odio! —Gritaba Rusia— ¡Maldito polaco! ¡Sufrirá! ¡De todas las cosas horribles que hay en éste mundo, a él se le ocurre esto!

Lituania se asomó al estudio de Rusia. Allí, Estonia examinaba una carta con cara de póker, mientras Rusia despotricaba en contra de Polonia.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó el recién llegado a Letonia.

—Una carta—contestó el rubio, escuchando los insultos del ruso. Estonia le tendió la carta a Lituania, mientras negaba reprobatoriamente con la cabeza.

"_Si no mandas ésta carta a veinte personas en cinco minutos, tu capital será Varsovia. Y estarás solo por el resto de tu vida. Y tendrás infortunio. Pero si lo haces, el amor de tu vida te dirá que te ama. ¡Tienes treinta segundos para pensar un deseo mientras lees una estúpida frase hipócrita escrita con horrores de hortografía, es decir, errores de ortografía!_".

—Es sólo una estúpida carta cadena—musitó Lituania, con un tic en la ceja.

—…Odio las cartas cadenas—refunfuñó Rusia, pateando su globo terráqueo en el lugar exacto dónde se localizaba Polonia. La esfera salió de su eje, rebotó contra la pared, y se estampó en la cara de Rusia—…Odio los globos terráqueos. Odio a Polonia. Los odio a ustedes. Odio a todo el mundo.

…

— ¿Qué te pareció? —preguntó Polonia.

— ¿Eres estúpido, o practicas para un concurso extremadamente extraño y retorcido? —inquirió Lituania, enfadado.

—Sólo quería sacarlo un poco de sus casillas, nada más. ¿Lo logré?

El lituano pudo observar cómo Rusia se aplicaba hielo sobre un moretón.

—…Algo así—contestó el castaño.

…

—Si sigue de esta forma, Polonia terminará tan mal como yo—musitó Lituania, acostado en su sofá, con una taza de chocolate caliente, mientras observaba la ventana.

—_Ah, qué mal te ves—decía un joven Polonia— ¿Rusia te dio una paliza otra vez, verdad? _

—_No te incumbe—siseó el joven Lituania. _

—_Tienes demasiado carácter, teniendo en cuenta lo moribundo que estás. _

—_No me digas—comentó sarcásticamente. _

—_Si Rusia aparece de vuelta… _

—_Cállate. Vete y déjame en paz. _

—_Pero desaparecerás. _

—_No te interesa. _

—_Yo podría ayudarte. _

—_No necesito tu ayuda. _

—_De todas formas te ayudaré—dijo el polaco, cargando al lituano sobre sus hombros. _

— _¡Suéltame, imbécil! ¡Puedo sobrevivir solo! _

—_Claro que sí, campeón—se burló Polonia, dado que lo último que Lituania podría llegar a hacer en ese estado, era sobrevivir. _

—… ¿¡Porqué tengo que recordar esto!? —gritó el lituano del presente. Instantáneamente, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

— ¡El grifo! ¡Te meteré el grifo por el culo, imbécil! —Gritó un muy enfadado Rusia— ¡Corre mientras lo busco! ¡Te dije que no volvieras a gritar!

Y Lituania corrió a esconderse, no sin antes terminar su chocolate caliente.

— ¿¡Dónde está mi grifo!? ¡Ay, olviden el grifo! ¡Lo asesinaré partiéndole una tabla en la cabeza! —Seguía gritando el ruso— ¡Pagarás por gritar! ¡Y por ir a una cita con mi hermana! ¡Bastardo!

**Continuará~**

* * *

Perdón por hacer sufrir tanto a Rusia. Pobrecito D': Pero tenía que hacerlo.


	6. Chapter 6

El resfriado de Inglaterra no había mejorado nada. Al menos no había muerto. Aún así, decía estupideces y deliraba, cosa que no alarmó a Francia. Éste se había quedado cuidándolo, a pesar de su odio constante. No era tan malvado como para dejar al inglés en ese estado. Tal vez, Inglaterra sintiera culpa y remordimiento, y lo dejaría en paz. Bueno, soñar no costaba nada.

El francés le tomó la fiebre. No bajaba para nada. Y eso que todo había empezado por un simple y estúpido resfriado. Si eso era obra de la maldita comida del británico, ya se las verían con él. Sabía que tanta droga no podía hacer otra cosa que acabar con la buena salud de Reino Unido.

Inglaterra seguía respirando entrecortadamente, con los ojos cerrados, y el paño de agua fría sobre su frente.

—Si siempre fueras así de tranquilo, serías tan lindo—comentó Francia, en voz baja. Aún así, Inglaterra escuchó, y esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—Q-qué tierno e-eres, Francia~—murmuró entrecortadamente. El nombrado frunció el ceño. No esperaba que el británico escuchara eso.

—Silencio, Inglaterra.

El inglés obedeció. Cuando todo parecía calmado, alguien abrió la puerta estruendosamente.

—Oye, estúpido Inglaterra—llamó Estados Unidos—Tengo que mostrarte algo, bastardo… ¿Eh? —Balbuceó al ver el estado del inglés, y la mirada reprobatoria de Francia— ¿Qué mierda le pasa?

—Está enfermo—masculló el galo.

—Qué honor. Encontrarme a Inglaterra en su lecho de muerte.

—No lo digas como si fuera en broma. El pobre tipo se encuentra muy grave.

—Pero no lo digo en broma. Es una buena noticia para toda la humanidad. Además, ahora que me devolvió eso que le presté, ya no tengo problema en que esté en las últimas…

— ¡Estados Unidos!

— ¿Qué? Como si pudiera morir…

—El Imperio Romano murió.

Silencio.

—E-esto no es lo mismo—dijo el estadounidense, nervioso.

—Lo es—lo regañó Francia.

—_M-my boy_—llamó Gran Bretaña. El americano se volvió—Gracias por v-venir.

—…No venía a verte, sólo a abusar de tu hospitalidad.

—Sabía que en el fondo te preocupabas por mí.

—No lo hago.

—E-eres un buen chico.

—Ya cállate.

—T-todos están aquí. Sólo f-falta Canadá. Dile que también lo adoro.

— ¿Te estás despidiendo?

—G-gracias por quererme.

— ¿Qué mierda dices? ¡Si nadie te quiere!

—M-muchas gracias por todo—musitó Inglaterra, antes de comenzar a respirar más tranquilamente. Casi imperceptiblemente.

— ¡¿Se murió!? —preguntó el estadounidense, alterado.

—No creo—contestó Francia.

—Pero… esa despedida…

—Ya van siete veces que lo dice. Siete desde que estoy aquí, claro.

…

_China, que había sido derrotado en la Guerra del Opio, tenía que obedecer todas las órdenes de Francia e Inglaterra. _

—Oye, China—lo llamó el inglés—Dame más de estos dulces.

—Tienes un recipiente entero de dulces—le dijo el chino, que estaba agobiado a causa de la cantidad de comida que debía preparar.

—Vamos, te los pido amablemente. Aunque sabrían mejor si yo les pusiera mis ingredientes especiales…

— ¡Esa es la peor grosería que podrías decir! —lo reprendió Francia.

— ¡No quiero LSD en mi comida! —se quejó China.

—Pero si no tengo tal cosa…

—La guardas en ese moño en tu cuello, todos lo sabemos. Por cierto, ese color no te favorece…

— ¡Sí, lo hace! ¡Envidioso!

China arrugó el ceño. Los mataría, especialmente a Inglaterra. Pero no tenía más opción que soportarlos.

…

—Estoy harto de los europeos—murmuró China, caminando por los alrededores de su casa—Me encantaría regresas a mis épocas de poder.

Se paró frente a la puerta de entrada de su casa, dispuesto a otro día de peleas entre los europeos.

—Ya llegué…—anunció, de mala gana.

—Ah, hola—saludó Rusia, que se encontraba en la mesa del chino, tomando una sopa.

— ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? —preguntó el asiático alterado. Rusia lo miró, con una ceja alzada. La respuesta era obvia.

—Comiendo—aclaró el ruso.

—Ya sé, imbécil, sólo que… ah, olvídalo—murmuró China, mientras caía rendido sobre la mesa. Rusia terminó de comer su plato, y lo dejó a un lado, mientras observaba a la nación más vieja.

—Algún día serás uno conmigo—murmuró, acariciando la cabeza de un panda.

…

Francia e Inglaterra peleaban. No como siempre, sino con espadas. Y a pesar de que todo el mundo veía al inglés como un inútil, éste se defendía muy bien.

—Nunca dejarán de pelear—se quejó China. Aunque con un poco de suerte, esos dos se matarían mutuamente, y no tendría que soportarlos más.

—Francia, ¡por favor! ¡Déjame demostrarte que yo seré lo mejor que le pasará a tu corazón! —pidió Inglaterra, a gritos.

— ¡No! ¡Y menos con esa frase tan homosexualmente fracasada! ¡No eres mi tipo! —contestaba el francés, también gritando.

— ¡Pero te amo! ¡Recibe un poco de mi amor!

— ¡No necesito tu miseria!

— ¡Amor, amor! ¡No es miseria!

— ¡Es lo mismo, viniendo de ti!

— ¡No digas eso, _my love_!

— ¡Dejemos de gritar, me empieza a doler la cabeza!

— ¡Si me dejaras amarte, la cabeza te dejaría de doler!

— ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

— ¡Mi amor tiene todo el sentido del mundo!

— ¡Cállate, vándalo drogadicto y psicópata!

— ¡Ámame! ¡Ámame! ¡_Buaaaaa_!

— ¡Deja de gritar!

—Logran que hasta a mí me duela la cabeza—musitó China, frotándose las sienes.

Estados Unidos observaba al par de europeos discutir a los gritos, mientras masticaba una zanahoria.

—Me recuerdas a cierto conejo _troll_—comentó Rusia, que acababa de llegar.

— _¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?_ —comentó el estadounidense, para hacer más evidente el parecido—Voy a verlos más de cerca. Presenciar como se matan en primera fila es de lo poco bueno que queda en este mundo.

—…Me pregunto cuándo se dejarán de pelear—inquirió China, cerrando los ojos.

—Nunca jamás—contestó Rusia, apoyando una mano en el hombro del asiático.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó el chino, quitando bruscamente la mano de su hombro.

—Que algún día serás uno conmigo—comentó con naturalidad el ruso.

…

Desafiando toda ley temporal, Italia se encontró con su versión más pequeña, cuando Hungría lo obligaba a vestirse como mujer.

—Vaya, me veo débil—dijo, sosteniéndose entre brazos—Pero lucía tan lindo~

El pequeño Italia despertó. Contempló a su versión adulta algo asustado, aunque luego relajó la mirada.

—Dime, ¿me volví fuerte al hacerme adulto, verdad?

—Sí—contestó orgullosamente el mayor.

— ¿Y soy muy popular entre las mujeres, verdad?

—Esto… tengo contacto con varias mujeres—los piropos por la calle contaban, ¿verdad?

—Pero… ¿últimamente he besado, verdad?

—Claro—Italia consideró que Alemania contaba.

—A muchas mujeres, ¿no?

—Sí…—mintió.

.

—Soy de lo peor—murmuró Italia, tapándose la cara con las manos—Mentirme a mí mismo. Tan… inocente.

—…Tranquilízate—lo calmó Alemania—Ni que hubieras sido tan inocente.

—Eres el peor tranquilizando a la gente. ¡Maldito Alemania!

—Vamos, doy lo mejor de mí.

—Si dieras lo mejor de ti, ya estaríamos teniendo sexo salvaje.

—Me caías mejor estando deprimido.

—Oh vamos, tu pervertida mente se muere por verme desnudo…

—Cállate.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Creo que hago sufrir demasiado a Iggy (?) D': Algún día lo tendré que compensar con algún one-shoot :D


	7. Chapter 7

Hungría dormía plácidamente en su cama, con los mechones de cabello rubio desordenados. Una luz la despertó.

— ¿Qué…?—balbuceó ella, acomodándose rápidamente el cabello.

—Escucha, doncella—habló solemnemente alguien—Tengo un favor que pedirte.

—Tú…—murmuró la húngara— ¿Quién eres?

—Dios.

— ¿En serio eres Dios?

—Mañana…

— ¿En serio?

—Que sí. Mañana…

— ¿Me dirías…?

—No. Mañana, si te encuentras con Francia, debes lanzarle un cuchillo de cocina.

—… ¿Qué clase de estupidez es esa? ¿Está bien que instigues a golpear a otros? ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! ¡Tengo muchas preguntas para hacerte…!

…

Francia caminaba en torno a la casa de Austria, fumando. Escondida detrás de un árbol, la húngara estaba armada con su cuchillo, todavía cuestionando las órdenes de aquél ser todopoderoso. Suspiró. Tal vez le haga un favor al mundo. Aunque, se imaginaba la cara llorosa de Inglaterra. Pobrecito. Claro que sería ella la que terminaría peor, porque el inglés se encargaría de cortarla en pedacitos.

—… Tal vez jamás se entere —murmuró la húngara, empuñando el cuchillo, fijando su objetivo.

Francia observó dentro de la casa de Austria, con curiosidad. Allí estaba el austríaco, tocando una melodía bastante desastrosa en el piano. Seguramente, una de sus nuevas sinfonías improvisadas.

—Ah, si estuviera más cerca de mi casa, y fuera un poco menos diabólico, consideraría hacerlo territorio francés—susurró para sí mismo el francés.

Hungría se puso alerta acerca de eso. ¿Territorio francés? No. Eso tenía un significado bastante… atrevido, ¿Y dos hombres haciendo eso? No es que le molestara, pero a Dios tal vez sí le molestaba. Entonces, ¿Era por eso que debía lanzarle un cuchillo a Francia? ¿Para evitar una posible unión homosexual? Suspiró, y lanzó el cuchillo con todas sus fuerzas, en dirección al francés.

El arma voló por los aires, directamente hacia la nuca de Francia. Por cuestiones del destino, el francés eligió ese mismo momento para irse caminando por dónde había venido. Apenas giró, el cuchillo pasó rozándole el pelo, cortando algunos en el camino.

— ¿¡Pero qué!? —exclamó, tocándose la nuca, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Sus exclamaciones fueron ahogadas por el ruido de un cristal rompiéndose. La ventana se había hecho añicos, debido al cuchillo. Éste aterrizó clavándose en el piano. Entre los dedos de Austria.

El austríaco paró en seco. Inmediatamente, se volvió hacia la ventana, dónde vio a Francia. No tardó en tacharlo de culpable.

— ¡Tú! —Rugió Austria— ¡Intentaste asesinarme!

— ¡Juro que yo no he sido! ¡Por más que seas un maldito insoportable! —se defendió el francés.

— ¡Admites que tienes tus razones! ¡Maldito! ¡Me las pagarás, francés! —Austria se arremangó el abrigo y se lanzó por la ventana a golpear al galo.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Juro que no he intentado matarte! ¡Alguien me quería matar a mí!

— ¡No me digas! ¿Entonces qué hacías en la ventana, acosarme? —Gritó el austríaco, burlón— ¡Me las pagarás, imbécil!

Hungría se retiró de allí, silenciosamente.

— ¡Te quitaré la barba! —gritó Austria.

— ¿Eh? Espera, ¡suelta esa pinza de cejas! ¡No! ¡No me arranques los pelos de la barbilla…!

El grito de Francia resonó por los alrededores.

…

Italia decidió visitar a Francia, después de mucho tiempo sin verlo.

—Francia~—lo llamó el italiano.

— ¿Italia? ¿Qué haces? —preguntó el francés.

—Vengo a visitarte—Y a tomar todo el vino, pero eso último no lo dijo en voz alta.

—Vaya, has crecido. La última vez que te vi todavía eras un niño que llevaba vestidos…

—Cállate—murmuró el castaño, mientras buscaba vino en la cocina del mayor.

—Quita tus garras de mi precioso vino.

— ¿Vino? Pero a mí no me gusta el vino…

—Lo llevas en los genes.

—Por favor, sólo una copita~

—No. Para ti, una copita debe equivaler a toda una bodega.

…

—Oye, Francia, ¿qué tipo de libro es este? —Quiso saber Italia, que finalmente había convencido al rubio de que le diera vino— ¿Porqué tiene la palabra "coito"? ¡Grandísimo pervertido!

—Es un libro con fines puramente educacionales. Es sólo una descripción biológica de…

—Francia se baja la manito leyendo libros sobre educación sexual~—canturreó el italiano.

— ¡Cállate!

— ¿Francia se baja la mano? ¿Quieres decir que se auto complace? —inquirió Inglaterra, que pasaba por ahí—_Love_, me tienes a mí, ¿acaso no es suficiente? _Snif_~—lloriqueó.

…

Inglaterra trotaba por el jardín de China. Estaba entrenándose, a pesar de que consideraba que sudar no lo favorecía. El chino lo observó con atención. Era la primera vez que lo veía haciendo algo productivo.

—Creo que es demasiado por hoy—dijo el inglés, suspirando, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la hierba.

—Oh, pero eres una _nenaza_—le dijo China—Empezaste hace unos minutos, ¿y ya te cansas?

—Oye, es increíblemente difícil mantener este ritmo.

— ¡Inglaterra! —Lo llamó Estados Unidos— ¡Tomé prestado tu coche! Espero que no te moleste—anunció, cargando con el automóvil del británico a rastras.

—Tú…—murmuró el inglés—… ¿Qué le has roto?

— ¿Yo? —inquirió inocentemente el americano—Nada. ¿Por qué?

—No es normal que un coche eche humo… en el asiento trasero.

—Una pequeña fogata.

— ¿Un accidente?

—No. Fue a propósito.

—_Boy! _

—Y no me arrepiento de nada.

…

— ¿Hoy no haces nada? —preguntó China, viendo al inglés acostado en el sillón.

—Hoy es día de ocio.

—Claro. Igual que ayer, y antes de ayer. Igual que todos los días después de que América rompiera tu auto.

—No lo entiendes. Con niños así, no vale la pena ser más fuerte.

— ¿Y qué pasó con lo de estar sexy para Francia?

—No sabía que te interesaran los cotilleos.

—No me interesa, pero es divertido ver cómo lo molestas.

—Ya veo. No sé, tal vez deba buscar otra alternativa…

— ¿Cómo cuál?

—Me vestiré sexy. De conejo~

—…Acabo de sufrir el trauma de mi vida.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Pobre China, sufrirá D: Y Francia también. Aunque Iggy de conejo sería digno de verse xD Yo sé que el 1P! Francia estaría encantado de verlo.


	8. Chapter 8

— ¡Roma! —exclamó Germania, lanzándose encima del Imperio.

—Suéltame—siseó el castaño.

_Antes de la Era Cristiana, en Europa, se encontraban Roma y Germania. _

— ¿Porqué tantas ganas de molestar? —preguntó el romano.

—Me divierte tu ceño fruncido~

—Fastidioso.

Germania rió. Era igual de alto y musculoso que Roma, aunque no tenía cicatrices (o al menos, éstas no estaban a la vista). Tenía la tez bastante blanca, ojos violetas, y el cabello rubio. Lo llevaba bastante largo, recogido en una trenza.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —quiso saber el germano.

—Batallas. Batallas. Batallas. Y… Batallas—respondió el castaño, con desgana.

— ¿Muchachas bonitas?

—Para mis soldados. Yo prefiero quedarme afilando mi lanza.

—Tu actividad sexual es menos de la que creía. Nula, me atrevo a decir.

—Oh, ¡cállate! —Gruñó—Tú no tienes ni idea.

…

Alemania contemplaba a Italia, con los brazos cruzados. Gracias al tiempo que llevaban como aliados, el rubio había logrado entender al italiano, o al menos conocer su carácter y algunas manías. Aunque claro, tampoco lo entendía del todo. Por lo tanto, como era tan meticuloso con los detalles, decidió iniciar un diario de observación.

_Me levanto a las 6 de la mañana. Y no sé por qué él está a mi lado. _

En realidad lo sospechaba, pero no quería que sus pervertidos pensamientos sean más reales de lo que ya eran.

Italia dormía junto a Alemania, en la cama de éste. A pesar de que la cama era de dos plazas, el castaño se las arreglaba para apretarse contra la espalda del rubio.

—Italia—gruñó el alemán, intentando apartar al más bajo. Pero era inútil, el italiano se le había pegado como un chicle.

—Vuelve a dormir, rubio—ordenó Italia.

—No me des órdenes en mi cama.

_Las 9 am. Por alguna razón, un balde cayó del cielo. Y sobrepasando todas las probabilidades astronómicas, le cayó a Italia encima. En la cabeza. _

Italia estaba levemente mareado. Ese golpe había dolido. ¿Quién había sido el desgraciado que había lanzado ese balde?

En un avión que sobrevolaba la zona…

—Tenemos peso extra—comunicó China—Creo que deberíamos tirarte, Rusia.

— ¿Insinúas que estoy gordo? —Inquirió el ruso—Yo diría que te tiremos a ti.

— ¡Soy una pluma! Y tú estás… con huesos grandes.

—No me tiraré del avión. Ya lo hice una vez, y no repetiré la experiencia.

—Rusia, sabes que te arriesgaría cualquier cosa por salvarnos.

—China…

—Tirarte por el avión suena como algo que yo haría.

— ¡Estúpido!

Los dos comunistas comenzaron a forcejear, tirando por la puerta del avión varias cosas. Entre ellas, el balde.

—Sí, los culpables pagarán—siseó Italia, todavía viendo estrellas a causa del golpe.

_Las 10 am. Al parecer, se cruzó con un gato. El gato y él fueron a molestar a los perros de Grecia. Éste se enojó, por lo que tuve que ir a supervisar que Italia se disculpara. _

— ¿Qué clase de perros son esos? —Cuestionó el italiano—Es decir, ¡míralos! ¡Se asustan con los gatos!

—Los gatos son malos—sentenció Grecia—excepto Misifú.

— ¿¡Qué clase de nombre es ese!?

—Pobre gato…—murmuró Alemania, compasivo.

_Las 13 horas. Se puso a fabricar un montón de banderas blancas. Le di un sermón de lo que significa ser soldado. _

—Deberías relajarte, y dejar de repetirme siempre lo mismo—dijo Italia.

—Es que no entiendes la importancia de…

—Alemania—interrumpió el castaño.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó de mala gana. El italiano acarició la barbilla del rubio.

—Adoro cuando te afeitas. Además, la espuma de afeitar huele sexy en ti—susurró.

—… ¿Q-qué acabas de decir?

—Jo, era sólo un cumplido—refunfuñó, apartándose.

Alemania todavía deliraba.

_Las 2:30 pm. Se cayó en un agujero que cavó Inglaterra. _

— ¡Maldito inglés! ¡Lo mataré! ¡Le meteré su comida por el…!

—No en necesario saber tantos detalles—cortó el alemán, mientras sacaba al enfurecido italiano de aquél hoyo.

—Es que debo vengarme. Me preguntó que será mejor… tal vez deba depilarle las cejas.

—Suena doloroso.

—Tengo la sensación de que arrancarse los pelos a la fuerza es una nueva forma de tortura en Europa—comentó Francia, desde su casa, y tembló. Todavía tenía escalofríos desde su pelea-depilación con Austria.

_A las 3 en punto, siesta. Él nunca dobla su ropa. _

Alemania observó al italiano dormir plácidamente. ¿Cómo se le hacía fácil dormir a esas horas de la tarde?

Comenzó a doblar la ropa de su aliado. No soportaba ver tanto desorden.

Lo que más lo alarmaba, era terminar abrazado a una de las camisas ajenas, hipnotizado por el aroma de dicha prenda. Le recordaba mucho a Italia.

Y se sentía extrañamente agradable.

_Se despierta a las 4 pm. Suele pelear con un gato por la comida. _

—Veamos, gatito alemán. La comida es mía—gruñó Italia. El gato también, en respuesta—Pero si pareces un tigre enano~

Al escuchar eso, el felino se lanzó a arañarle la cara.

— ¡Maldito desgraciado! ¡Quítamelo, Alemania! ¡Llama a tus perros! ¡Córtale las uñas! ¡Me duele! ¡Bola de pelos del infierno!

_Las 5 de la tarde. Comenzó a hacer algo con Japón, seguramente comida. _

—Ah, Alemania, llegaste justo a tiempo. Acabamos de terminar la comida. Espero que sea casualidad, y que no signifique que eres un maldito aprovechado—anunció el italiano.

—Italia y yo hicimos _onigiri_—comunicó Japón.

El alemán los miró, desconfiando. Viniendo de esos dos, se esperaba que le retiraran la bandeja en el último segundo, o que le comunicaran que sólo habían hecho dos, y que él quedaba afuera. Pero no, había tres. Así que, por esa vez, no planeaban atormentarlo. Estiró la mano para coger un _onigiri_.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, alguien le había estampado un pastel de crema en la cara.

— ¿¡Pero qué!? —exclamó Alemania, lleno de crema.

—Oh sí, también hicimos un pastel. Espero que no te moleste—le dijo el japonés, yéndose de allí, riendo a carcajadas.

—Si te sirve de consuelo—le dijo Italia—Yo creo que luces apetecible.

—No necesitaba esa frase—lo reprochó el alemán.

El italiano rió. Lamió la mejilla del rubio.

—Delicioso—murmuró el castaño—Soy un buen chef.

—No te felicitaré.

—Aunque claro, no todo el mérito es mío.

—No, claro que no. Es de Japón, también.

—No exactamente. Yo solito hice el pastel.

— ¿Entonces?

—Yo hice el pastel, pero tú estás jodidamente bueno.

—… Te odio.

—Si no le molesta… y si le molesta, con más razón; seguiré comiendo pastel, _capitano_~.

—Aleja tus babas de mí.

— ¡Le quitas el romanticismo a todo! ¡Desgraciado!

_Así termina un día. Tampoco pude comprenderlo hoy. Dicho sea de paso… ya van 28 días. _

Alemania estaba a medio camino de conciliar el sueño. De repente, sintió cómo el italiano se infiltraba entre sus sábanas.

—_Buona notte, Germania~_—dijo Italia. Alemania no respondió—Afloja esa expresión. Desde aquí, y con los ojos cerrados, estoy seguro de que tienes el ceño fruncido a más no poder.

Lo peor de todo, era que el castaño estaba en lo cierto.

—Y los dientes apretados—continuó el italiano—aunque claro, eso lo sé por el ruido que haces.

El rubio intentó aflojarse un poco.

—Eso es—lo felicitó Italia—Ahora, sólo falta un beso de buenas noches…

— ¿Porqué duermes conmigo? —lo cortó Alemania.

— ¿Y en todo este tiempo no te has dado cuenta de nada? Jo, y eso que mis indirectas parecían más bien directas…

…

Austria observó severamente a España. Se sostuvieron la mirada. Eran bastante más jóvenes, aunque si más grandes que el pequeño Italia, que refunfuñaba en contra del austríaco.

— ¡No te lleves a mi insoportable hermano! —se quejaba el pequeño Italia.

—Sobre eso…—dijo Austria, mirando al español e ignorando al italiano—Dejaré al hermano mayor de este niño bajo tu control.

— ¿En serio? No sé, no soporto a los niños que se quejan tanto…—murmuró el ibérico, con el ceño fruncido.

—Créeme, ellos dos son bastante diferentes, tanto en el aspecto físico como en la personalidad.

— ¡Por supuesto que somos distintos! —interrumpió Italia, que había comenzado a cortar con una pequeña tijera los bordes del abrigo de Austria. Éste parecía demasiado empeñado en ignorar a la pequeña nación. Demasiado— ¡Yo soy mejor que mi hermano!

—Tendrás un subordinado. Alégrate—continuó el de habla alemana, aunque comenzaba a notarse una leve molestia respecto a la "Obra de Arte" que Italia hacía con el borde de su chaqueta.

—…Supongo que me darás a ese niño porque no lo soportas, ¿verdad? —quiso confirmas España.

—…Eres inteligente—reconoció Austria—Pero la cosa es así: Lo tomas, o lo dejas.

Y España decidió tomarlo. Peor era nada.

…

Al llegar a su casa, el español no se sentía muy emocionado por conocer al niño que quedaría bajo su custodia, aunque tenía cierta curiosidad.

Abrió la puerta. Allí había un niño rubio, con ojos rosados abiertos enormemente, que observaban emocionados la decoración. El pequeño tenía un extraño mechón saliendo por un costado de su cara.

—…Hola—saludo España. El niño se sobresaltó, y giró para ver al español.

Se observaron el silencio, un buen rato. El pequeño Romano pestañeaba, mirando con suma atención al mayor. Éste último comenzaba a pensar que tal vez aquél niño no fuera tan malo.

Ése último pensamiento no duró mucho.

El rubio corrió a toda velocidad hacia dónde estaba España. Pegó un salto, y se aferró fuertemente al mayor, abrazándolo.

El español abrió los ojos, sorprendido. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de contacto. Le desagradaba levemente. Pero aún así, tenía miedo de apartar a ese niño. Se veía increíblemente frágil y pequeño.

—_Ciao!_ —Exclamó el niño, esbozando una sonrisa gigantesca— ¡Soy Romano!

—España—se presentó el más alto, tratando de apartarlo lo más suave que podía.

— ¡Me gusta cómo suena tu nombre! ¡Es muy original!

—Gracias… supongo—comentó extrañado el mayor— ¿Y si te quitas?

— ¿Y si me haces caballito?

Y al final, le mostró toda la casa, mientras el rubio reía sobre sus hombros, aferrado a sus cabellos castaños.

España no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad necesaria como para apartarlo.

_El Jefe España y Chibiromano. _

—Escucha, niño—dijo España.

—Romano—corrigió el aludido.

—Seré tu jefe, de ahora en adelante. Espero que escuches bien lo que digo.

— ¿Tú, un jefe? —Cuestionó Italia del Sur—Pero tú pareces… un… un… ¡un oso de peluche con forma humana que es mejor que cualquier oso de peluche!

—…Hablas demasiado deprisa—murmuró el español— ¿Entiendes la posición en la que te encuentras?

—Estoy sentado en un sillón.

—Me refiero a tu posición como nación.

—En una península con forma de bota.

—…Esto será difícil.

…

—Ese niño es demasiado listo—dijo España.

—…Todos lo son—murmuró Francia, pensando en Canadá.

— ¿Quieres quedártelo?

—…No deberías decir eso. Es de muy mal gusto. El niño no puede ser tan malo.

—Es demasiado… niño.

—Pues… ¡porque es un niño, imbécil! ¿Qué esperabas?

—…Ni yo lo sé.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Y aparecen Roma y Germania :D Esos dos son muy lindos juntos, aunque si se juntaran con sus versiones originales, explotarían. Se imaginan? Sería épico :'D.


	9. Chapter 9

Roma suspiró, mientras Germania hablaba sin parar sobre sus nietos. Comenzaba a ser increíblemente molesto. Más que molesto. Insoportable. Comenzó a fruncir el ceño poco a poco. Parecía una bomba a punto de estallar.

—Y entonces Dinamarca le pegó a Suecia. Sin querer. Y se puso a llorar, dado que Suecia le daba miedo, y que no quería hacerle daño a nadie. Noruega se reía en su cara, e Islandia… ¡Ay, es un niño adorable! Aunque hay que mantenerlo alejado del agua, la última vez casi se estaba ahogando por no saber nadar, sólo porque quería ver focas… —contaba el rubio, emocionado.

Sí, Germania podía ser realmente insoportable cuando hablaba de sus nietos. Roma no era así. Y estaba harto.

—…Pero yo creo que Noruega debería dejar de molestar a Finlandia, a menos que quiera terminar muerto. Finlandia no tiene mucha paciencia…

Roma tenía un tic en la ceja. "Aguanta" se decía a sí mismo.

—Y claro, luego está el asunto de Suiza…

Y entonces Roma no se contuvo. Le estampó un golpe en la cara al germano.

…

Japón acababa de salir de su reunión con Alemania e Italia. Estaba un poco enojado, dado que las reuniones se llevaban a cabo en Europa, y a él le quedaba muy lejos de su casa.

— ¡Japón! —lo llamó Italia, que pasaba por ahí con su auto descapotable— ¿Te llevo?

Cualquiera hubiera pensado que se trataba de una broma por parte del italiano. Pero entre ellos dos, habían acordado que no habría bromas. Sólo para los demás. Sobre todo para Alemania.

—De acuerdo—aceptó el japonés, subiendo al asiento de acompañante.

El auto arrancó suavemente, y el italiano manejó a un ritmo aceptable. Japón sentía el viento hacerle cosquillas en la cara. Era relajante, después de haber salido de una reunión.

Pero de pronto, Italia aceleró a tope.

El viento que hacía cosquillas había empezado a darle bofetadas al asiático.

— ¡Italia! —Gritaba Japón, aunque tuvo que cerrar la boca porque sintió que se le metería un distraído pájaro— ¡Más despacio! ¡Vas demasiado rápido!

—Ay, los asiáticos y su calma~—comentó el italiano, que apenas era consciente de la velocidad.

— ¿Y las leyes de tráfico?

— ¿Y desde cuándo me preocupan las leyes? Creí que me conocías más…

— ¡Disminuye la velocidad!

— ¡No seas aguafiestas! ¡Así se puede sentir más el viento!

—Ya tuve suficiente. Si no paras, podríamos tener un accidente.

— ¿Y?

—No verías nunca más a Alemania.

Italia frenó en seco. El asiático agradeció a los dioses el haberse abrochado el cinturón, dado que sintió que saldría volando hacia adelante.

—Tienes razón… iré más despacio, para evitar un accidente—aceptó Italia.

—Bien—felicitó el japonés.

—Aunque… quiero ver a Alemania. ¡Ya sé! Iré rápido hasta tu casa, y volveré lo más rápido que pueda, ¡así veré a Alemania antes!

— ¡Espera! ¿Qué sucedió con lo de ir _despacioooooo_? —Apenas Japón terminaba la frase, el castaño ya estaba acelerando.

.

—Llegamos—anunció Italia— ¿Japón? ¿Todo bien?

El de cabello negro se encontraba aferrado al asiento de acompañante.

—Construiré automóviles más seguros…—juró el japonés, a nadie en particular.

—Qué aburrido eres—se quejó Italia—Ahora, bájate que quiero ir a ver a Alemania.

…

_El Jefe España y Chibiromano. _

—Escucha bien—dijo España, frente a una pizarra—En Español, se dice…

—Pero yo no quiero aprender Español—se quejó el italiano.

—Vas a aprenderlo.

— ¡Es muy difícil!

—Así es mi hermoso idioma. Lo tomas o… lo tomas.

—P-pero, ¡es difícil!

—Es similar al tuyo.

—Pero es más difícil.

—España—lo llamó su superior, una mujer muy linda, que pasó por allí— ¿Va en progreso la educación de Italia?

—… Podría decirse que sí—contestó el español. La mujer asintió, y se fue.

— ¿Quién era esa? Tenía cara de mala… —murmuró Romano.

—No la critiques. Es de mal gusto criticar a una mujer.

—Pero me da miedo. _¡Protégeme! _

— ¿Eh? —España se sorprendió, dado que Italia del Sur dijo esa última frase en un español bastante bueno.

— _¡Protégeme!_ —volvió a repetir en español, mientras se abrazaba a las piernas del ibérico.

—Eres un niño muy raro.

…

Romano limpiaba la casa de España. No era mucho lo que podía hacer, pero se notaba su esfuerzo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó el español, al verlo ensimismado en su actividad.

—Limpiando.

—No te ordené que limpiaras.

—Pero queda más lindo así.

El castaño no podía quejarse.

— ¿Sucede algo? —inquirió Romano, dejando sus tareas de lado. España sintió que algo se retorcía en su interior al ver esos ojos brillantes observándolo. Demasiada inocencia en una sola persona.

—Tú… sigue así—murmuró el mayor, antes de irse. El otro lo observó, confundido, pero volvió a su tarea, mientras comenzaba a cantar.

…

España decidió ir a hablar con Austria. O más bien, con Hungría, porque dudaba que el austríaco pudiera darle consejos con respecto a los niños.

Y más cuando se lo encontró persiguiendo al pequeño Italia por la casa. Al parecer, a Italia le había parecido divertido escribir en el piano del mayor "_Propiedad del falso aristócrata con cara de infame. No tocas, a menos que quieras ver su cara de malas pulgas. Aterrador_". Y a Austria eso le había enojado.

Se encontró a Hungría, limpiando el piano, aunque más bien parecía que intentaba dejar lo más posible aquél mensaje. Nadie parecía querer al austríaco en esa casa.

Y se alegró de tener a Romano, que limpiaba, y no al hermano menor de éste, que parecía decidido a hacerles la vida imposible a los demás. Aunque claro, los abrazos pegajosos lo hacían sentirse raro y un poco incómodo.

— ¿Los abrazos pegajosos? —Repitió la húngara, divertida, luego de que el español le contara la situación—Yo creo que es adorable. Y es normal. Los niños necesitan cariño.

—No es un niño, es una nación—Aclaró España.

—Sigue siendo un niño. Déjalo ser. Se nota que te quiere mucho, y eso hace las cosas más fáciles.

Y también más difíciles, pero ninguno de los dos lo iba a decir en voz alta.

…

—Ya llegué—anunció España.

— ¡España! —exclamó Romano, que estaba escondido bajo una sábana, encima del sofá. La casa estaba increíblemente limpia— ¡Creí que me habías abandonado!

El español estaba más interesado en observar las limpias paredes de su casa, aunque escuchaba los desvaríos del italiano.

— ¡…Y seguramente fuiste a la casa de Austria! —finalizó el rubio.

—Ah, sí, estuve en la casa de Austria—contestó el ibérico, como si nada.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Intentabas cambiarme por mi hermano menor!

— ¿Qué dices? —eso había tomado al moreno por sorpresa.

—Me quieres cambiar por mi hermano. No te culpo, él tiene algo que hace que las personas lo quieran más. Pero, ¡no me gusta que me olvides! ¡España!

—…No fui a cambiarte por tu hermano.

—Ah—dijo el italiano, bastante más tranquilo— ¿Pero no lo harás, verdad?

—Por el momento no.

— ¡Dime que no me dejarás!

—No puedo prometer nada…

— ¡No me dejes, España!

—Dije que no puedo prometerte nada.

—Pero… si dependiera de ti y sólo de ti… ¿Estarías conmigo siempre?

—No lo sé—admitió el mayor, luego de pensarlo un rato.

Romano bajó la mirada. España suspiró, y tomó al niño entre sus brazos, alzándolo.

—… ¿Te hiciste en los pantalones, no? —dijo el español, levantando una ceja.

—No—mintió el menor.

—No es una pregunta. Estás mojado.

— ¡Pero ya limpié!

—Pero debes limpiarte tú.

—…No sé dónde está el baño.

**Continuará~**

* * *

**AMO** a Romano 2P!, con todas las letras, subrayado, en negrita, Arial Black tamaño 72, etc. Kyaaa. Es mi favorito, por lejos :3. Es tan asdfgg, y es hermoso con España! Perdón, momento de locura de la escritora, pero es que, destila ternura, incluso cuando pelea a Alemania :'D.


	10. Chapter 10

— ¿¡Eh!? —Exclamó Francia, sosteniendo el periódico—Mis acciones están bajando. Ya me imagino la reacción de Inglaterra.

— _¿Tus acciones bajan? ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Diría el inglés— ¡No importa! ¡Ven a vivir conmigo! ¡Yo te protegeré y te daré amor! _

— ¡No puedo permitir que eso pase! —exclamó el galo, para sí mismo. Casi podía sentir cómo el británico gozaría eso—Te envidio, Suiza—comentó, mientras el suizo le prestaba atención—Con tus bancos, tu economía está bastante bien.

— ¿Eh? Pero si tú tienes tierras fértiles—comentó el rubio más bajo—En mi tierra era imposible sobrevivir. Sólo teníamos la moneda extranjera—un aura depresiva pareció rodear al suizo—Tuve que hacer de todo. Incluyendo…

—Mejor no entrar en detalles—lo cortó Francia.

—El punto es que los bancos son indispensables.

—Ya veo. Te imitaré.

…

"Banco de Francia" rezaba el cartel del edificio. Francia y Suiza lo contemplaban.

— ¿Y bien? —Preguntó Francia—La apariencia exterior no está tan mal.

—El exterior no lo es todo—opinó Suiza.

—Lo sé, pero influye.

—Yo no diría eso. Tú eres bastante poco agraciado, y sin embargo, me caes bien—opinó inocentemente.

Francia replicaría, pero sabía que el suizo no lo decía con mala intención. Aunque hubiera jurado que la cosa era al revés.

— ¡Tenemos un problema! —interrumpió el encargado del banco— ¡Todos los empleados entraron en huelga!

Las huelgas son muy normales en Francia. Y un poco lejos de allí, pero dentro del mismo país, Japón refunfuñaba por las calles de París.

—Malditos franceses y sus huelgas. Cuando vea a Francia, le quitaré toda la barba.

Definitivamente, las demás naciones tenían algún tipo de problema con la barba del francés.

…

_El Jefe España y Chibiromano. _

—Hola, niño—saludó el español al pequeño Italia. Éste lo miró.

—Ah, eres el tipo de los churros—dijo el italiano, recordando al español.

— ¿Quieres un tomate?

—De acuerdo. Oye, ¿y cómo está mi hermano?

—…Bien.

—…Es un pesado, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

España llegó a su casa. Se encontró a Romano, dormido sobre un almohadón.

—Romano—lo llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. El pequeño rubio seguía profundamente dormido—Romano—repitió, pero más fuerte.

El niño entreabrió un poco los ojos.

— ¿España? —inquirió, con voz somnolienta.

—Levántate—ordenó. El menor se tardó un poco, pero logró ponerse de pie y desperezarse.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Es hora de comer.

— ¿Qué hay de comer?

—Tomates.

— ¿En dónde estabas?

—En casa de Austria.

— ¿Porqué?

—Esto no es un interrogatorio.

— ¿Quién dijo que no lo era?

—Yo lo digo.

—De acuerdo, pero no te pongas serio. Me das miedo—murmuró el menor, mientras se abrazaba a las piernas de España. Éste frunció el ceño. Si le tenía miedo, ¿por qué se abrazaba a él?

"Porque España me hace sentir seguro" habría respondido Romano, de habérselo preguntado.

…

Desafiando (nuevamente) las leyes temporales, Alemania sostenía a la versión niño de Italia entre sus brazos.

Niño que, por cierto, le recordaba enormemente a una niña.

—Maldito rubio alemán, comedor de patatas, fornido—decía el pequeño Italia, fulminándolo con su mirada dorada.

El más alto suspiró. Italia ya era así desde niño. ¿Cómo habría hecho Austria para aguantarlo?

Ni el mismo austríaco lo sabía.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Italia, porque a pesar de que sabía que era germano, no tenía ni idea de quién era ese rubio alto.

—Prefiero dejarte con la duda.

—Bastardo. Te haré sufrir.

—No te imaginas lo cierto que es eso.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Perdón que haya sido tan corto, pero la mitad del capítulo trataba de huelgas, y con tanta huelga, mi imaginación para escribir huelgas se puso en huelga. Wow, cuánta redundancia ._. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de todo :3.


	11. Chapter 11

Japón observó la consola de juegos que sostenía entre sus manos. Frunció el ceño. No estaba nada mal el hecho de poder vender sus productos, pero la producción no era suficiente.

— ¡Mocoso! —lo llamó China, que se acercaba a él.

—No me digas así—siseó Japón— ¿Qué quieres?

—Parece que necesitas ayuda.

—No—mintió el menor.

—Sí~

—No.

—Te ayudaré, porque me das lástima. En mi casa podemos fabricar productos que se parezcan.

— ¿Y eso en que te beneficiaría?

—Los dos saldríamos ganando.

—…Escucha, imbécil, no puedes ir por ahí vendiendo copias baratas…

—Siempre dicen lo mismo—murmuró el chino, aburrido, mientras el japonés lo regañaba e insultaba.

…

—Muy bien, hermanito—comenzó Romano—Te enseñaré tácticas para liberarte de Inglaterra~

—No comer su comida—lo cortó el menor—Ya lo sé.

—No, no. Escucha, si te encuentras con el enemigo, debes mostrarles que no tienes la mínima intención de pelear.

—Como si lo vayan a creer.

—Vamos, con esa carita inocente tuya, cualquiera lo creería.

— ¡Italia es muchas cosas, pero inocente, te aseguro que no! —gritó Alemania, que pasaba por allí.

— ¡Cállate, bastardo sin glamour, bebedor de cerveza, saco de músculos sin cerebro! —le gritó el sureño.

—Hermano, no te desvíes de tema—le recordó Italia.

—Oh, es cierto. Si te dispararan, serían los malos.

—Eso es demasiado estúpido.

—Es inteligente. Te ayudará a sobrevivir.

—No, no lo es. Oye, ¿y para que tenemos un tanque de guerra, si nos vamos a rendir?

—Para escapar sin arruinar los zapatos de cuero.

…

—Japón… me regaló un peluche con forma de gato—murmuró China, observando la cabeza de gato blanca, con una moña en la oreja.

—Ese peluche es extraño—le dijo su superior, un dragón chino.

—Sí, bueno, le falta la boca.

—Está maldito.

—Ese mocoso… sabía que no era un regalo como cualquier otro.

—Dibújale una boca, tal vez el mal augurio desaparezca.

China contempló el peluche. Si le dibujara una boca… quedaría espantoso. Y él no era nadie para arruinar el aspecto tierno de ese peluche.

—Mejor lo dejamos así—dijo el chino.

…

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡Ingleses de mierda! —se quejaba Italia, dado que dos soldados de dicha nación lo estaban metiendo en una celda— ¡No los dejaré con vida! ¡Se arrepentirán!

—_Fratello_, basta—lo silenció Romano.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó el menor, viendo a su hermano sentado en un rincón de la celda.

—En este mismo momento, le estoy echando la culpa a Alemania. Todo es culpa de él. Maldito alemán.

— ¿Cómo te capturaron?

—Prefiero no hablar de eso. Los británicos tienen tan poco estilo…

—Oye, no critiques mi estilo—se quejó Inglaterra, que se asomaba desde el otro lado de la celda—Por cierto, ya casi es la hora de comer…

Los dos italianos lo observaron, horrorizados. Esa debía ser una de las peores torturas que sufrirían en esa cárcel.

—Pero… mi comida no es tan mala—dijo el inglés, esperando que los hermanos estuvieran de acuerdo.

Ninguno dijo nada.

—Así que no les gusta mi comida—un aura oscura comenzó a apoderarse del inglés.

—Vamos a morir—dijo Romano.

—Prefiero morir así que por la estúpida comida—sentenció Italia.

— ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!? —exclamó Francia, entrando a la cárcel inglesa. Instantáneamente, el aura asesina del británico desapareció, para ser sustituida por una sonrisa cargada de dulzura.

—_My love!_ —Exclamó Reino Unido, feliz— ¡Tengamos una cita!

—No—respondió el francés.

—Dile que sí, Francia—dijo el castaño, dado que si el inglés se iba, se salvarían de su comida.

—Vamos, es un tipo con glamour—mintió Romano, siguiéndole el juego a su hermano menor.

Francia alzó una ceja, e Inglaterra le tironeó el brazo, encantado.

—Hazles caso. Soy tu mejor opción~—le dijo el inglés.

—Sí, llévatelo, Francia—insistieron los italianos.

El galo frunció el ceño, posando su mirada en los mediterráneos y luego en el británico. Suspiró.

—Sólo por ésta vez—accedió Francia, sabiendo que se arrepentiría.

Inglaterra gritó, feliz, y salió corriendo a acomodarse el pelo. El francés se volvió hacia los otros dos, y los miró severamente.

—Más les vale escapar—les advirtió.

—Ése es el plan—aclaró Romano.

…

—Alemania—lo llamó Italia.

— ¿Qué quieres? —inquirió el alemán.

—Japón vendrá a mi casa unos días.

—De acuerdo, ¿y a mí qué?

—Nada, era para avisarte que estaré ocupado mostrándole mi país, y que ya sé que me extrañarás mucho, y por eso…

—No te extrañaré.

—Ay, Alemania, mentirte a ti mismo sólo hace que las cosas empeoren…

—Vete.

—No sufras mucho por mi ausencia…

—Fuera de aquí.

Días después…

—Hemos vuelto. ¿Me extrañaste, _capitano_? —preguntó Italia, abrazando por detrás al alemán. Éste lo apartó bruscamente, pero el italiano volvió a la carga.

—_Ciao~_—saludó Japón.

Alemania abrió los ojos como platos. Japón lucía… italiano.

Y estaba vestido con demasiado glamour. Igual que Romano.

—Ah, es que mi hermano nos encontró—explicó Italia, viendo con desagrado el atuendo del japonés—Y dijo que a Japón le sentaría bien un cambio de imagen. Después de que Romano insistiera demasiado, ya sabes cómo es él, Japón terminó así.

—Espero que sólo sea físicamente… —murmuró el alemán.

— ¡Adiós, bella _signorina~_!—saludó Japón a una chica que pasaba por ahí.

— ¿¡Qué mierda le hiciste a Japón!? —gritó el rubio, mirando al italiano con ansias de sangre.

— ¡Fue Romano, ya te lo dije! —se excusó Italia—Sólo paseamos y comimos.

—Pasta~—murmuró el japonés.

—…Italia, la has cagado—le dijo Alemania.

—Los italianos son contagiosos—aclaró el castaño—Al menos tengo a alguien con quién comer pasta.

—Me siento solo—se quejó el rubio— ¡Vuelve, Japón! —rezó al cielo.

—Ve~—finalizó el asiático.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Japón a sido italianizado! Pero se le pasará pronto, no se preocupen :D. Sólo esperemos que Grecia no quiera aprovecharse de su estado :i'mwatchingyou:


	12. Chapter 12

— ¡Viva la Archiduquesa de Austria! —exclamaban los habitantes de dicha nación. Dicha mujer saludaba amablemente a la gente, desde su balcón.

Austria observaba todo eso desde adentro del castillo. Todavía estaba un poco contrariado por el hecho de que su nuevo superior sea una mujer, pero lo comenzaba a aceptar.

—Desde hoy seré la reina—le dijo Maria Teresa, al irse del balcón—Espero que nos llevemos bien.

—Eh… sí, claro—comentó el austríaco, desinteresadamente. Al parecer, la mujer iba a replicar, pero ambos se callaron al ver un pajarito entrar por la ventana.

Gilbird.

La nación suspiró, y estiró el brazo para que la conocida mascota de aquél ser tan insoportable (véase: Prusia), le entregara la carta que llevaba en el pico. Claro que, apenas tomó la carta, el ave comenzó picotearle la mano.

Alejándolo a manotazos, comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_Hola. ¿Cómo están? Modales ante todo, aunque tú, Austria, maldito demonio, no lo merezcas. Me he estado entrenando notablemente. Soy más fuerte que tú. Además, no estoy solo. Oh, lo había olvidado, mis felicitaciones a la nueva reina. Aunque no lo acepto. Podría aceptarlo. Lo que es mucho decir, dado que eres una criatura del infierno, y por ello no me arriesgaría a hacer un trato contigo, pero lo haré, porque en el fondo, sé que necesitas mi misericordia. Yo aprobaré a tu reina, si me haces el favor de entregar Silesia. Esperaré con ansias tu respuesta. Y si ésta no llega, me veré obligado a atacarte. De una forma u otra, estaré haciéndole un favor al mundo. Vuelvo a felicitar a la nueva emperatriz, y que Dios la proteja de tus malvadas garras. Gracias de antemano. Prusia. _

Gilbird había desistido de picotear la mano del austríaco, y había comenzado a tironearle el cabello. Austria observaba la carta, con el ceño fruncido. Su emperatriz lucía preocupada.

…

—Mi parte más importante fue ocupada por el imbécil de Prusia. Es increíblemente humillante que ese fanático religioso me la haya arrebatado. ¡Reúnan a los soldados! ¡Vamos a recuperarla enseguida! —exclamaba Austria, en la reunión con sus superiores.

El resto de los altos cargos lo observaron, sentados en la mesa, como si el austríaco estuviera bromeando.

—Qué forma tan vulgar de hablar—lo regañó la recién nombrada emperatriz. La nación gruñó. Lo último que le importaba en ese momento eran sus modales.

—No podemos pelear—dijo uno de los hombres— ¡Habrá un concierto, y no me lo quiero perder!

Las quejas contra la guerra y a favor de la música no tardaron en empezar. El austríaco comenzó a temblar de rabia, ¿qué clase de snobs actuarían así cuando estaban en una situación tan alarmante? ¿Acaso no se daban cuenta que tenían que proteger Austria? Tenía ganas de gritarles y darles la cabeza contra la mesa. Los prendería fuego junto con sus malditos coros y orquestas. Ah, lo que daría por poder romper un piano a golpes en ese mismo momento.

—…Los mataré a todos—susurró Austria, mientras un aura oscura lo rodeaba.

…

Al final, de alguna forma, se las arreglaron para ir a la batalla. Suerte que la nueva emperatriz había logrado calmar a Austria, sino hubiera habido una verdadera masacre sin que los prusianos intervinieran.

—Ya llegaron—anunció un soldado de Prusia—Es Austria.

—Así que se presentó—dijo Prusia, mirando al cielo—Nosotros tenemos a Dios de nuestra parte—declaró, mientras avanzaba al campo de batalla seguido de sus dos mejores amigos.

España y Francia caminaban detrás del prusiano.

—Oye, todo esto de Dios comienza a asustarme un poco—susurró Francia. El español se encogió de hombros.

—Lo único que quiere hacer es invadir regiones vitales—respondió el ibérico—Déjalo ser.

—Eso de Regiones Vitales me hace malpensar—refunfuñó el francés.

—Austria actuará como telonero en mi debut cómo un poderoso país—dijo Prusia—Un país que se encargará de acabar con su actitud bárbara e incivilizada…

— ¡No soy incivilizado! ¡Ustedes son demasiado aristócratas! —exclamó Austria, entrando al campo de batalla hecho una furia y con la frente en alto.

—Ahí está—el alemán hizo una mueca—Más endemoniado que nunca.

Prusia observó a su oponente. Un armamento más bien pobre y débiles soldados. Había decaído muchísimo.

Aún así, el austríaco le seguía dando muchísimo miedo.

—Rogará por su vida, ya lo verás—lo animó el galo.

Austria fue alcanzado por Inglaterra. Éste se había aliado con el austríaco, ya que quería "golpear a Francia". Lo que significaba "cuando el francés esté demasiado ocupado peleando, le robaré un beso".

…

_Caos. _

Si se pudiera describir a Europa en una palabra, esa sería "caos".

Prusia dijo que había que destruir a Austria.

— _¡Porque es un maldito demonio! ¡Desgraciado! ¡Pagará por su infernal presencia! —gritaba el prusiano. _

Así que hizo una alianza con Francia.

—_Austria me cae mal—había dicho Francia—Pero no tanto como para ayudarte a destruirlo. _

—_Francia… por favor… debemos acabar con ese tipo. ¿Sabías que toma el vino sin disfrutarlo?—intentó convencerlo el albino. _

— _¿¡Qué hace qué!? ¡Debemos asesinarlo! _

Y Francia trajo a su mal amigo España consigo.

— _¿Podrían decirme qué estoy haciendo aquí? —inquirió España, observando a los otros dos. _

—_Quitarle las regiones vitales al demonio—explicó Prusia. _

— _¿Austria? _

—_En efecto. _

—_Qué porquería—se quejó el español—Podría estar haciendo algo más productivo que esto. _

— _¿Qué podría ser más productivo que esto? —Y Prusia comenzó un discurso acerca de la importancia de arruinarle la vida al austríaco. _

—…_Romano debe de estar desayunando ahora mismo—murmuró el español, con la mente un poco lejos de allí. _

De esta manera, se formó el grupo de destrucción de Austria. A pesar de tener un enemigo tan grande, el único que apoyó a Austria, fue Inglaterra.

—_Yo te apoyaré—anunció el inglés—Llevaré mis _cupcakes_ para comer mientras planeamos una estrategia~_

—_Mejor me dejas la comida a mí—se apresuró a decir el austríaco. Aunque era demasiado vago para cocinar, no se arriesgaría a dejar la comida a cargo del británico. _

Se podría decir que el enemigo de Francia se convierte en aliado de Inglaterra.

— _¿Porqué me apoyas? —quiso saber Austria. _

—_Para molestar a Francia—contestó Reino Unido. _

— _¿Con qué finalidad? _

—_Así se fijará en mí. _

—_Estúpido pero altamente efectivo. _

_Inglaterra sonrió. _

**Continuará~**

* * *

Se me hizo un poco raro escribir esto, pero bueno D: Espero que haya quedado bien xD.


	13. Chapter 13

El único que había dado apoyo directo a Austria fue Inglaterra.

—Y fue así que me enfrenté valientemente al amor de mi vida, Francia—contó Inglaterra—Valiente, por el hecho de atreverme a desafiarlo.

Ambos estaban sentados en un bosque, haciendo un picnic (A pedido del británico).

—Bueno, es más de lo que esperaba—le dijo el austríaco.

El inglés tomó algo de la cesta de comida. Le dio un mordisco.

—Está muy rico—dijo el rubio—Pero le falta mi ingrediente secreto~

— ¡No le metas droga a mi comida!

—Pero quedará más rica~

—No. En serio, hombre, me preocupan tus hábitos alimenticios.

— ¡Mira, un unicornio!

— ¿¡Qué mierda te has fumado!? ¿¡Lechuga!?

…

En la primera batalla, Austria fue derrotado fácilmente.

—Eras más débil de lo que creí—dijo Prusia, sujetando firmemente al austríaco por el cuello de la camisa.

—Q-quítame las m-manos de encima—tartamudeó Austria, agotado por la batalla. Le rechinaron los dientes. Eso no podía ser cierto. Sentía la nota de Inglaterra quemarle como fuego en el bolsillo.

"_Sólo vine aquí para pasar tiempo con Francia, ahora voy a ser neutral. _

_Con amor, Inglaterra. _

_P.D: Dejé sándwiches con mi ingrediente especial cerca del montón más pequeño de escombros_".

—Maldito inglés—murmuró el austríaco, furioso—Le contaré a generaciones futuras sobre tu inutilidad.

— ¿Sándwiches? —Inquirió Prusia, viendo la bandeja escondida en dicho lugar— ¿Alguien me haría el favor de pasarme uno? Pelear con Austria da hambre.

Apenas el prusiano tuvo su amado alimento entre sus manos, le dio un mordisco. Austria lo observó, divertido.

— ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, demonio? —preguntó el albino, después de tragar un buen bocado.

—Cinco…—contestó el aludido, sonriendo maliciosamente.

— ¿Cinco qué?

—Cuatro…

— ¿Eh? —Prusia comenzó a palidecer.

—Tres…

— ¿Por qué haces una cuenta regresiva? ¿Qué pasará?

—Dos…

— ¡Esto no es gracioso!

—Uno.

Prusia iba a decir algo, pero inmediatamente, su palidez se tornó de color verde.

Y Austria rió con sorna mientras el de habla alemana corría a vomitar, y gritaba que le dolían hasta las entrañas.

Inglaterra no era tan inservible como había pensado.

Aún así, la batalla la había ganado Prusia.

…

Austria regresó al palacio, despeinado, derrotado, sucio, machacado, con algunas manchas de sangre, pero sobretodo, enojado.

— ¡Estás despeinado! —fue lo único que gritó la recién nombrada superior.

—No me digas…—refunfuñó la nación, acomodándose sus lentes de cristales rojos.

—Ya puse un plan en movimiento—anunció la mujer.

Por la puerta, apareció alguien. Espalda derecha, el cabello rubio lacio meciéndose elegantemente, un uniforme militar prolijamente colocado, y una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro. Allí estaba Hungría.

—Austria—dijo la chica—Estás peor de lo que creí.

— ¿¡Hungría!? ¿¡Qué rayos haces aquí!? ¡Mujer loca e insoportable!

—Pelearé.

—No necesito tu ayuda.

—Traje a cien mil soldados.

—Bueno, una alianza siempre viene bien~

—Prusia será todo mío—murmuró ella, con los ojos rosados centelleándoles.

…

Los soldados de Hungría habían logrado hacer retroceder a Prusia. La húngara estaba allí, caminando con paso firme hacia donde estaba el prusiano, muerto de miedo.

Es que, esa mujer le daba mucho miedo. Siempre que se la encontraba, intentaba tentarlo con su cuerpo. Y, ¡qué cuerpo! Pero su autocontrol era demasiado firme como para caer ante sus bajos instintos.

Austria estaba un poquito enojado por haber tenido que recurrir a la ayuda de esa loca. Era caer demasiado bajo… aunque habían logrado detener la invasión.

—…Los dejaré ésta vez—dijo Prusia, yéndose rápidamente de allí— ¡Que alguien me salve de esos dos! ¡Son las peores naciones del mundo!

Los otros dos lo fulminaron con la mirada.

—…Yo quería que Prusia fuera mío—se quejó la chica, dando una patada al suelo.

—…Yo quiero verlos muertos a todos—declaró el austríaco, frotándose las sienes.

…

Pero, debido a cierto tratado, la guerra terminó con Silesia en manos de Prusia.

—Al menos todo terminó como quería—dijo Prusia, acostado en su cama, antes de conciliar el sueño—Sabía que Dios estaría de mi parte.

Cierto sonido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Venía desde debajo de la cama. Tomó un rosario de su mesa de luz, apretándolo fuertemente contra su pecho. Cerró los ojos, susurrando una oración, y luego miró debajo de su cama.

Hungría estaba debajo de la cama, apenas en ropa interior, y sonriendo lascivamente.

Y el grito de miedo de Prusia resonó por toda Europa.

— ¡No me dejes caer en la tentación, todopoderoso!

**Continuará~**

* * *

Sí, antes de que pregunten: Esta Hungría se siente atraída por Prusia, y no soporta mucho a Austria, aunque en el fondo no puede borrar tantos años de amistad. E Italia le da ternura, pero suelen discutir. Sólo para aclararlo :D.


	14. Chapter 14

El sol brillaba en su máximo esplendor. Verano. Tres de la tarde. Un extenso campo desierto, sin árboles.

— ¿¡Qué mierda estoy haciendo aquí!? —gritó Estados Unidos a los cuatro vientos.

Ah sí, quería encontrar ovnis. Porque tenía un plan para ver si era cierto que apenas veías un alienígena, el gobierno iba hasta dónde estabas y te borraba de la memoria los hechos recientes, entre ellos, el extraterrestre.

Sí, pero tenía todo controlado. Quería confirmas esa teoría suya acerca de su insoportable gobierno.

Suerte que llevaba sus gafas de sol, de lo contrario, ya tendría la vista completamente cegada. Se encontraba en Nuevo México, caminando cerca de un cultivo de trigo. Logró divisar una casa. ¡Sombra y agua! Debería ser más simpático que nunca, si quería que alguna ancianita amable le diera galletas, leche; y que el esposo de esa anciana le contara sobre las extrañas cosas que sucedían allí. Aunque claro, también habría insoportables nietos. No soportaba a los niños.

Pero los estereotipos no lo ayudarían. No ese día.

Fue hasta dónde estaba el supuesto granjero que había encontrado el objeto extraño. La casa lucía genial.

— ¡Entra a la casa! —susurró el granjero, abriendo la puerta apenas, para observar al americano. Éste levantó una ceja, pero entró a la casa.

—Hola…—comenzó la nación, pero el hombre le puso un colador en la cabeza— ¿Qué mierda?

—Es para que los extraterrestres no se apoderen de tu cabeza.

—Pero… eso son puras tonterías de científicos locos…

— ¿¡Acaso eres uno de ellos!?

— ¡No! ¡Soy humano!

—No. No eres humano.

Estados Unidos se tensó. Malditos granjeros paranoicos. ¿Tan perseguido era, que se percató de que no era un humano común y corriente?

El hombre le lanzó un cuchillo al estómago. La nación gritó de dolor, pero se lo quitó. Sangraba un poco, pero no tardaría en detenerse.

—Tú… —balbuceó el hombre— ¡Eres uno de ellos!

El joven americano gruñó, y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

—Escúchame, pirado—comenzó—Vuelve a la cama, tranquilo, si no quieres que el cuchillo termine atravesándote la tráquea. ¿Entendido? —el hombre asintió enérgicamente—Bien. Fuera de mi vista.

El hombre salió corriendo. Estados Unidos maldijo, mientras se quitaba el colador de la cabeza, y buscaba algo de comida o agua.

Nada.

Pegándole una patada a colador, salió por la puerta trasera. Se quedó de piedra al ver lo que había allí.

Era un OVNI.

Observó la nave, fascinado. Luego, se puso inmediatamente en guardia. El gobierno llegaría, dispuesto a borrarle la memoria. Tomó un palo, que no era su inseparable bate, pero al menos serviría.

Escuchó unos pasos cerca de él. Tal y como suponía, los hombres vestidos con trajes negros elegantes y lentes de sol, se acercaban a él. Apretó más el agarre de su bate.

—Señor—dijo uno de ellos, con un tono perturbador e hipnotizante—Eso que se encuentra ahí, es un simple globo aerostático.

—No caeré en sus malditos trucos de manipulación—escupió la nación, furiosa.

—Es un globo aerostático—insistió el hombre.

—No. Es un OVNI, hijo de puta.

—Globo aerostático.

—OVNI.

—No nos obligue a tomar medidas drásticas.

—No me obliguen a matarlos cruelmente uno por uno—gruñó el americano.

…

—Idiotas—rió Estados Unidos, dejando detrás de él los cuerpos inconscientes (no sabía si vivos o muertos) de esos agentes secretos—Nadie se mete conmigo.

—Eres fuerte—dijo una voz extraña. El pelirrojo se giró bruscamente, para ver quién hablaba.

Se quedó de piedra, al ver… una cosa, blanca (¿o plateada?) más baja que él, con unos ojos grandes y rojos, y el cuerpo delgado.

Era un alien.

—Tú…—musitó América, fascinado—… ¿Eres un extraterrestre?

—Sí ¿Eres un terrícola? —preguntó el extraño ser.

—Algo así. Eres amable para ser una alien.

—Eres inteligente para ser un terrícola.

El norteamericano sonrió. Le había caído bien.

— ¿Quién eres? —inquirió el alien.

—Estados Unidos de América. Un placer.

—Tony. Que os follen a todos.

— ¡Eres un genio!

…

—Y así fue como lo conocí—terminó de explicar Estados Unidos, a su ex tutor. Inglaterra contemplaba al nuevo amigo de su ex colonia con preocupación.

—…No parece muy bueno—susurró el británico.

—Cómo si tú lo fueras, Inglaterra. A propósito, ¿hay algo qué quieras preguntarle?

— ¿Porqué debería hacerle una pregunta? Bueno, aunque no pierdo nada con intentar… Um... ¿De qué planeta viniste?

—No preguntes sobre eso, _Fucking Limey_—respondió Tony, de mal humor. Estados Unidos se carcajeó con la respuesta de su nuevo amigo—Te mataré, _Fucking Limey_.

— ¿¡Qué clase de vocabulario le enseñaste, _love_!? —exclamó Inglaterra, alarmado.

—Oh, nada, sólo le hablé un poco sobre ti. Las conclusiones las sacó él solito. Y no estuvo tan alejado de la realidad.

…

Después de eso, Inglaterra regresó a su casa.

—El nuevo amigo de América se ve así, ¿no crees que es penoso? —preguntó el inglés, sosteniendo un dibujo mal hecho de Tony.

— ¡Es mejor que tú, imbécil! —gritó un hada, comenzando a cachetearle la mejilla.

— ¡Duele! ¡Esperen! —gritó de dolor Reino Unido, al ver que las otras hadas también lo molestaban— ¡Que alguien me ayude! _Chocolate Mint Bunny! _

**Continuará~**

* * *

Los comienzos de Tony en su nuevo hogar, y los problemas de USA con el gobierno... literalmente. Aish, este niño resultó ser más rebelde de lo que pensaba e.e


	15. Chapter 15

—Alemania—dijo Finlandia, quitándose el cigarro de la boca por un segundo— ¿Traes una vianda? —preguntó, divertido.

—…Me la mandó Italia—contestó el alemán, abochornado.

—Por lo que sé, no es muy bueno en el campo de batalla, pero sabe cocinar bien. Aunque yo siempre lo vi como una persona muy astuta…

—Sí, algo así—Alemania destapó su vianda, y observó su almuerzo con ojos como platos. Habían ensaladas varias, con pequeñas bolitas de arroz. Eran tres. Con los rostros de las potencias de Eje. Había una nota.

_Para el sexy alemán fornido (Alemania): _

_Japón me enseñó a preparar onigiri. Por si no te diste cuenta, se parecen a Japón, a ti, y a mí. Espera, cambia el orden. Japón no puede ir al lado tuyo. En realidad, se parecen a ti, a mí, y a Japón. Eso es, así me gusta, tú sólo puedes estar al lado mío. ¿No son lindos? Sobre todo el mío. No es para desmotivarte, es que en versión onigiri el mío es más lindo. Aunque, si hablamos de la vida real, puede que tú lo seas. Pero claro, sólo me podré asegurar si me dejas probar Berlín. Vamos, Alemania, los besos no me bastan. Le puse a esta comida muchas cosas que te gustan. Así que, disfrútelo, capitano~._

_Italia. _

_P.D: Efectivamente, esto es un soborno. _

Alemania observó la nota con un tic en el ojo. Golpearía a Italia, era un hecho. Pero, por el momento, se concentraría en comer.

…

—Sacro Imperio Romano—lo llamó el pequeño Italia— ¿Sabes dónde están los adornos de navidad?

— ¿Porqué debería saberlo? Pregúntale a Hungría…

—No, está demasiado ocupada acosando a un tipo raro de cabello blanco…

—Deben estar en el desván…

—Oh, de acuerdo. Gracias, idiota.

Después de un rato, el pequeño rubio decidió ir a ver cómo le estaba yendo al castaño.

—Italia…—llamó, pero luego se quedó de piedra al ver el estado del italiano. Se encontraba dándole la espalda, boca abajo… y tenía una vista perfecta de lo que había bajo ese vestido.

Sí, Hungría también lo obligaba a usar ropa interior de mujer.

La ayudaría a levantarse, pero tenía miedo de tocarla en lugares inadecuados. Ya se imaginaba a Italia gritando "¡Sacro Imperio Romano tocó mis pechos!" y corriéndolo por la casa a punto de matarlo cruelmente.

Aunque claro, el rubio no sabía que Italia jamás tendría pechos, por el simple hecho de que era hombre.

¿Y si la sujetaba por la cintura? No, sería algo así cómo: "¡Ah, hijo de puta! ¡Deja de tocarme el trasero! ¡Te mataré!".

—Las mujeres son todo un problema—murmuró el rubio, enojado. De todas formas, la sujetaría por la ropa. En el peor de los casos, se la arrancaría, y el italiano se encargaría de matarlo lentamente.

.

—Ah, me salvaste—comentó el pequeño Italia.

—…Sí.

—Creo que me cinchaste la ropa. Podrías haberme agarrado del pecho, no había problema…

—Pero… ¿¡cómo te puedes ofrecer de esa forma!?

— ¿Eh? Qué locura tienes, hombre.

— ¡Deja de ser tan marimacha! —gritó para irse.

—Qué estúpido. Marimacha es adjetivo de mujeres, no de hombres. Bastante macho soy, y eso que me hacen vestir como mujer. Estúpida Hungría.

— ¡Te escuché! —se quejó la húngara, no muy lejos de allí.

…

_El Jefe España y Chibiromano. _

Romano regresaría a su casa por tres días. Aunque el pequeño italiano no quería irse de la casa de España.

— ¡España! —Decía Italia del Sur, con lágrimas en los ojos— ¡No quiero irme! ¡Quiero quedarme contigo para siempre!

El niño se había aferrado fuertemente al pecho del español, mientras el mayor intentaba apartarlo, sin éxito. El rubio estaba completamente apegado a él.

—Puedes ir, Romano. El camino no es difícil. Puedes ir solo—le decía el ibérico.

— ¡No puedo! Encima que tengo que dejarte, no me acompañas.

—Debes aprender eso por tu cuenta. Sabes que no podré protegerte para siempre. Madura—lo regañó España.

El rubio intentó dejar de llorar. El español suspiró, y lo apartó suavemente, acomodándole la capa de viaje.

—Estarás bien—le dijo la nación más alta.

—Pero… el camino es demasiado peligroso… ¡tengo miedo!

—Debes afrontarlo, Romano.

— ¡Pero…!

— ¡Sin peros! Vete ya.

—España.

—Adiós.

.

España miró por la ventana de su casa, como los cabellos dorados del niño se perdían en la espesura del bosque. Confiaba en que estaría bien. Romano era fuerte, en el fondo. Estaba convencido de que todo iría bien.

Hasta que vio a Francia merodear por allí.

Salió corriendo de su casa, alcanzando a su amigo, que observaba al italiano desde lejos.

—Francia—rugió el español—Quita tu estúpida mirada francesa de Romano. Ahora.

—España, amigo—contestó el rubio—No le haré nada.

—No te creo.

—Está bien, quiero que sea territorio francés. ¿Contento?

—Contento porque eres honesto. A punto de matarte, porque Romano es mío.

—Oh, el país de la pasión parece tener un celoso escondido en su interior.

—Cállate.

—Dime, si tanto te preocupa…

—No me preocupa.

—…Entonces, ¿porqué lo dejaste ir solo?

España no contestó.

.

Francia y España habían peleado cuatro veces para obtener a Italia del Sur. Y el francés parecía no rendirse. Quería a Italia. Y por culpa del galo, un peligroso país se puso en movimiento.

—Estás celoso—decía Francia.

—Es mío—contestaba España.

— ¡Qué posesivo!

—_Cie-rra-la-bo-ca_—dijo, separando cada sílaba amenazadoramente.

—_España quiere a Romano~_—canturreó para hacer rabiar a ibérico.

—Ahora sí lo mato.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Insinuaciones Spamano everywhere :'D Amo a esos dos, en versión normal y en 2P!. Son perfectos juntos. ¡Francia, Romano no será tuyo! O al menos no mientras el amargado español viva.


	16. Chapter 16

Grecia y Japón estaban cómoda y pacíficamente sentados en una colina.

—Oye, Japón…—comenzó el griego.

—No dormiré en tu casa esta noche—cortó el japonés.

—No, no. No me refería a eso. Iba a preguntarte si es verdad que eres temible cuando te enojas.

—Supongo. Eso dicen. Yo lo único que quiero es verlos muertos o gravemente mutilados.

—…Sexy.

—Yo no lo considero "sexy". Y tú, ¿cómo eres cuando te enojas?

— ¿Cuándo me enojo? Ah, nada que la furia espartana pueda superar.

—…Ya veo.

—Pero, volviendo a tu enojo… me encantaría verte enojado.

— ¿Eh? No creo…

—Esa carita tuya gritando me suena a algo completamente excitante…

— ¡No seas tan explícito, imbécil!

…

El pequeño Romano había empezado su travesía, hacia su casa. El bosque no le daba miedo. Lo que le daba miedo era alejarse de España. Aunque eran sólo tres días. Podía soportarlo, ¿verdad?

Aún así, y a pesar de que lo obligó a ir, el español estaba preocupado. Y decidió seguir al italiano a hurtadillas, después de ver que el francés quería arrebatarle su preciado niño.

_El Jefe España y Chibiromano. _

—Ya van cuatro veces que me lo quiere quitar—dijo el español, malhumorado—¿Porqué no dejas de molestarme, Francia? —comenzó a zarandearlo.

—No te pongas violento, loco celoso y posesivo.

— ¡No soy celoso!

—Tendré a Romano~

— ¿¡Cuántas veces tengo que golpearte para que entiendas que es mío!? ¡Mío! ¡Mío!

"Si Romano lo escuchara…" pensaba Francia, mientras seguía haciendo rabiar al ibérico.

…

Romano decidió parar junto a un lago. Estaba algo cansado. Había corrido, dado que quería salir de ese bosque cuanto antes. Miró hacia atrás, por si el español había decidido seguirlo en secreto. No vio nada.

Pero la esperanza seguía allí. En un rincón de su alma, sabía que España no lo había dejado solo. No podría hacerlo.

Eso quería creer.

El niño observó el lago, triste. Una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, y cayó al agua, mezclándose. Sabía que su abuelo no le hubiera permitido llorar por una "estupidez" como esa. Pero no quería que España lo dejara. Lo hacía sentirse seguro, y en cierto modo, querido. Y eso era lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. No le importaba que estuviera tras la herencia de su abuelo. Era lo único que tenía. Todo lo contrario a su hermanito, que era más astuto, inteligente, carismático (cuando dejaba de lado su lado psicópata, claro), dibujaba y comerciaba mejor que él, se parecía más al Abuelo, y muchas cosas más que lo hacían sentirse increíblemente desmotivado. Por eso veía peligrosamente cercana la posibilidad de que el español lo cambie por Italia.

Como si alguien quisiera hacerlo sentir todavía peor, un pajarito comenzó a reírse de él. ¿Acaso alucinaba? Las aves canturreaban, pero era imposible que se rían. Aunque claro, tal vez era un canto que imitaba una burla. Fulminó con la mirada al pájaro (uno muy feo para su gusto).

— ¡No te rías! —exigió. El pájaro no le hizo caso— ¡Cara de pájaro! ¡Deja de burlarte de mí sólo porque estás en un lugar más alto!

Romano lo miró con impotencia. Lo rostizaría. España jamás se reiría de él. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, jamás había visto reír al español. Ni siquiera sonreír. Bueno, en algunos momentos le parecía que España sonreía levemente, pero no se notaba demasiado. Podrían haber sido simples alucinaciones. Suspiró. Ni siquiera era capaz de hacer sonreír a una de las personas más importantes para él.

…

— ¡Rayos! ¡España es demasiado posesivo! Sólo quería molestarlo un poco, pero se toma muy a pecho todo eso relacionado con Romano—se quejaba Francia—Ya no me interesa tanto el niño, pero en esta situación, estoy decidido a llamar a mi apoyo. ¡Ve, Pierre! —exclamó, señalando hacia el horizonte.

Un inocente pájaro voló hacia allí.

—Ya verás, España, ya verás—masculló Francia, molesto.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Otro que quedó súper corto D: Por cierto, España si sonríe, Romano no alucina. Sólo que las sonrisas de España suelen darse cuando Romanito no ve. aunque él sea la causa (Awww). Por cada review, el amargado español sonríe para el glamoroso italiano :D ~.


	17. Chapter 17

—Entonces—comenzó Grecia—Supongo que no me dejarás verte enfadado.

—Exacto—contestó Japón.

—Ni tampoco terminarás en mi cama.

—Exactamente.

—…Supongo que será a la fuerza.

— ¿Eh? ¡Idiota! ¡Aparta las manos de mis regiones vitales! ¡Estúpido griego pervertido! ¡Te voy meter la _katana_ por dónde no te da el sol!

— ¿Porqué la _katana_? Elige otra cosa más linda~—bromeaba Grecia, mientras intentaba tocar la intimidad del japonés. Éste seguía pataleando y golpeándolo.

.

—Grecia, he venido a visitarte~—dijo Turquía, feliz.

Palideció al ver a Grecia, desnudo, atado a una silla. Y a Japón, sentado tranquilamente, con una espada peligrosamente cerca de la yugular del griego.

— ¿¡Qué significa esto!?

—No es lo que parece—se excusó el griego.

—De hecho, lo es—aclaró Japón.

—No, no lo es—contradijo Grecia—No tienes ni idea de las cosas que ese turco debe estar pensando en este mismo momento…

— ¡Por el amor de todos los dioses! —Gritó Turquía, llevándose las manos a la cabeza— ¡Practicaron _Bondage y Sadomasoquismo_, y al terminar, el japonés te dejó atado, dispuesto a cortarte la cabeza! ¡Pero llegué yo y lo evité! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Era una mala influencia! ¡No te preocupes, niño, yo te salvaré!

El japonés y el griego contemplaron al turco, atónitos.

—Vaya, que… "interesante" visión de la situación—comentó Japón.

—Te lo dije—le recordó Grecia, mientras Turquía balbuceaba algo sobre llamar a las autoridades.

—Aunque me hubiera gustado que lo de matarte sea en serio—admitió el japonés.

—Me hubiera gustado que la parte de practicar eso hubiera sido cierto—le dijo el griego—Lástima que me golpeaste fuerte cuándo me empecé a desnudar.

—Te jodes. Nadie quería ver tu anatomía griega.

—Vamos, mi torso griego es perfecto.

—Sigue soñando—mintió Japón.

…

_Yo, Finlandia, y… Su-san, o Suecia, alguna vez estuvimos bajo el mando de la casa de Dinamarca. _

—Me agrada saber que todos somos una familia—dijo Dinamarca, sonriendo tímidamente. Tenía el rubio y lacio cabello prolijamente peinado, aunque a veces se le desordenaba, cosa que lo desesperaba un poco. Sus ojos celestes brillaban, felices.

Suecia y Finlandia se miraron mutuamente. No les parecía que ellos tres, junto con Islandia y Noruega, fueran una familia de la cuál alegrarse.

_Sin embargo, Suecia era un poco rebelde. No escuchaba lo que decía Dinamarca, y por eso le regañaban muy a menudo. _

— ¡Suecia! —se quejaba el danés, acomodándose su abrigo gris y poco llamativo— ¡No digas esas cosas!

—Sabes que no podemos estar todos juntos, Dinamarca—decía el sueco.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo?

—No somos una familia.

_Al final, se cansó de vivir así. Y escapó de la casa de Dinamarca cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Y yo escapé junto a él. _

_Ser libre es grandioso. Pero estamos rodeados por otros países muy poderosos, como la unión Polaco-Lituana y Rusia. _

Finlandia caminaba junto con Suecia, por un oscuro bosque. Estaba vigilando atentamente al sueco, ya que no sabía cuando el más alto tendría ánimos de invadir su espacio personal.

Suecia, le daban ganas de acercarse a él, pero a su vez, tenía cierta aura de peligro que lo hacía mantenerse completamente alerta. Era bastante más alto que Finlandia, tenía el cabello rubio, corto y lacio; lentes con cristales transparentes, que dejaban ver unos ojos como rubíes, que brillaban de forman que inspiraban desconfianza. Una sonrisa torcida solía ocupar su rostro.

Para el finlandés, era fascinante. Pero no terminaba de sentirse completamente cómodo.

Al no tener otra opción, había tenido que seguir al sueco.

_Escapando con Su-san. _

Los dos nórdicos habían decidido terminar por esa noche. Habían caminado bastante, y estaban cansados, además de que el bosque ya no era tan seguro.

—Bueno, está bien haber salido de la casa de Dinamarca—comentó Finlandia, sosteniendo su inseparable cigarrillo entre sus dedos—Pero… ¿qué haremos de ahora en adelante?

Suecia no contestó, se limitó a acomodarse su largo abrigo rojo oscuro.

—Oye, respóndeme—exigió el finlandés. Le molestaba que no le prestaran atención.

— ¿Tienes miedo? —quiso saber el mayor, traspasándolo con su mirada carmesí. Finlandia se tensó. Parecía que el otro pudiera ver perfectamente a través de él.

Y sí, estaba completamente asustado. Por no tener idea de su futuro, y por estar completamente a solas con el escandinavo. Pero claro, regla número uno si estás con Suecia: No mostrar vulnerabilidad, aunque él la pueda ver.

—Sólo estoy un poco inquiero, pero nada más—dijo el menor, aunque no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. Se sentía inquieto estando con el otro.

—Así que estar conmigo te hace sentir inquieto—comentó Suecia, divertido.

Finlandia intentó que no se le caiga el cigarro de la boca, a causa de la sorpresa. ¿Cómo lo supo?

—No es eso—dijo el más bajo, tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible—Mejor descansemos por hoy.

—Si eso es lo que quieres hacer… por mí está bien~.

—Sí. Buenas noches, Su-san—se despidió, para luego apagar el cigarrillo, acostarse, y taparse con las sábanas, para protegerse del frío.

Cerró los ojos rápidamente. Sabía que tal vez no era seguro dormirse con Suecia ahí, pero confiaba en que no le pasaría nada. El sueco era peligroso, pero todos esos años en la casa de Dinamarca tendrían que haber servido de algo.

Entreabrió un ojo, encontrándose cara a cara con su acompañante. Suecia lo observaba, en silencio, sin sus lentes. Tenía el rostro a centímetros del suyo.

Por puro reflejo, se apartó hacia atrás, dejando salir un pequeño grito.

— ¿Ahora tienes miedo? —preguntó el escandinavo, divertido.

—No. Sólo me sorprendiste. No te acerques así—lo regañó.

—Es divertido verte reaccionar así—comentó el mayor, acercándose más a Finlandia. Éste se iba más para atrás, hasta que su espalda chocó con un árbol cercano—Además, te ves muy lindo de cerca. Tienes un rostro bonito.

"Por amor a Frigg **(*)**, que no me haya visto sonrojarme" rezó el finlandés en su interior.

—Fin~—comentó Suecia—Ese sonrojo en las mejillas te queda bien.

Finlandia frunció el ceño. Maldita sea su pálida piel. Aunque debía decirlo, el sueco también la tenía así. Algún día lo tomaría desprevenido (y sonrojado), y sabría lo que se siente ser humillado así.

—Cállate, Suecia—dijo de mal humor—Y vamos a dormir—cerró los ojos, queriendo volver a dormir.

—Hace un poco de frío, ¿no? —comentó Suecia, cerrando los ojos él también.

—Sí—admitió Finlandia. Definitivamente, sabía que sería imposible estar así. Ni bien despertara (siempre despertaba antes que el sueco), se largaría de allí.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, un par de fuertes brazos lo rodearon. Abrió los ojos como platos. Tenía el pecho de Suecia rozando su nariz.

— ¡Suecia! —exclamó, enojado.

—…Tenías frío—se excusó, sonriendo, mientras disfrutaba del cuerpo del menor entre sus brazos.

Y así durmieron. Cabe destacar, que Finlandia no se marchó.

**Continuará~**

* * *

**(*)** Frigg (O "Frigga") es la diosa nórdica del amor y el matrimonio, esposa de Odín. Si, elegí ella porque es del amor. ¿Entienden? Suecia, Finlandia, nórdicos, amor, matrimonio… bueno, es que me gustan juntos D': me gusta incluir detalles de ese tipo.


	18. Chapter 18

Suecia y Finlandia siguieron caminando, luego de escapar de la casa de Dinamarca. Hasta que de pronto, el finlandés notó un ambiente más familiar.

—Esto es…—murmuró, sorprendido.

Alguien abrió la puerta. Los recibió cierto rubio con bata de científico, que Finlandia conocía muy bien.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó, viéndolos de lejos.

— ¡Estonia! —exclamó el nórdico más bajo, súbitamente animado. Normalmente, no se lanzaba a abrazar a la gente, pero después de esa horrible noche, necesitaba un abrazo de alguien conocido (y de confianza).

—Finlandia—saludó el estonio— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién está detrás de…?—se calló al ver a Suecia fulminándolo con la mirada—…Ese tipo en inquietante, Finlandia—le susurró.

—No digas lo que estoy tratando de evitar decir desde anoche—lo regañó el finlandés.

Y Suecia seguía fulminando a Estonia con la mirada. Nadie podía abrazar a Finlandia así, aunque fuera el nórdico el que estaba abrazando al báltico.

—Soy Estonia—se presentó el báltico, tratando de sonar seguro—Un… placer conocerte.

—Sí. Soy Suecia—respondió escuetamente. Estonia sintió el veneno en cada sílaba.

Sí, el sueco estaba realmente celoso.

—Y él es mi esposa—gruñó el escandinavo, sujetando el hombro de el finlandés.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el ambiente. Suecia seguía enojado y celoso, Estonia estaba con expresión impasible, y Finlandia… estaba blanco como la cera. Inmediatamente, se puso rojo, de furia y vergüenza, y se volvió hacia el sueco.

— ¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!? —Exclamó furioso, sin importarle la inquietud que Suecia le generaba— ¿¡De dónde sacaste eso!?

El nórdico más alto sonrió, mientras el pequeño finlandés se quejaba y lo golpeaba con sus puños.

Estonia, por su parte, estaba muy preocupado por lo que el futuro le depararía a su amigo.

…

Después de eso, Letonia también fue a recibir a Finlandia, que estaba un poco más tranquilo. Suecia también estaba más tranquilo, sabiendo que había marcado su territorio. Y Estonia seguía preocupado, aunque no lo demostrara.

Todo iba bien, hasta que Suecia dijo algo que, según Finlandia, sonó completamente atroz.

—Ustedes dos—dijo el sueco, señalando a los dos bálticos—Vienen conmigo.

Y un silencio sepulcral se cernió sobre ellos. Antes de que Finlandia saliera de sus casillas, los bálticos intervinieron.

—Me temo—mintió Estonia, dado que no lo temía para nada—Que no podemos hacerlo—eso último era verdad.

—Deberías hablar con Polonia. Él es el que tiene nuestra custodia—explicó Letonia, no muy entusiasmado con la idea de irse con el sueco.

.

Y Polonia hizo su aparición. Era un escenario un poco aterrador. Estonia y Letonia sentados en un sofá para dos personas. Finlandia recostado contra una pared. Suecia y Polonia de pie, fulminándose mutuamente con la mirada. Sin perder el contacto visual en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando el polaco bebía de su botella de vodka, o cuando el sueco se acomodaba los lentes. Lituania estaba detrás del responsable de los bálticos, deseando que Suecia se llevara al polaco y no a sus "hermanos".

—Así que eres Suecia—comenzó Polonia, rompiendo el silencio. El sueco asintió. Suecia sonreía maliciosamente. El polaco tenía una cara de indiferencia total, que ni siquiera cambió cuando su garganta ardió debido a una cantidad excesiva de tragos de vodka—Con que, quieres a Estonia y a Letonia…

Suecia lo miró con una ceja levantada. Las otras cuatro naciones sabían que el aire se podía cortar con una rebanada de pan duro.

—Lo que pides es imposible—lo cortó el polaco.

— ¿Porqué? —quiso saber el nórdico mayor.

—Porque yo lo digo.

—Bien, entonces no hay nada más que hacer. Tendremos que formar un hogar sólo nosotros dos.

Finlandia abrió los ojos, horrorizado. ¿Un hogar, a solas, con Suecia? Jamás. No soportaría tanta presión, ni aunque fumara cigarrillos y bebiera vodka las 24 horas del día.

—Bueno…—comenzó Polonia, al ver la cara de terror y súplica del finlandés—Tal vez pueda hacer algo… a cambio de unas cuantas botellas de vodka.

— ¿¡Los venderás por vodka!? —Exclamó Lituania, enojado— ¡Eres despreciable!

—Dije hacer "algo", no venderlos, al menos, no exactamente.

Suecia consiguió la custodia parcial de Letonia y Estonia.

—Y todos felices—dijo Polonia, acostándose en su sillón. Lituania lo asesinaba con la mirada— ¿Qué?

—Eres un imbécil. Con todas las letras. ¡La custodia parcial! ¿Cómo pudiste?

—Oye, es parcial. Tampoco es que a ellos le molestara tanto.

—Si fuera yo, ¿También le hubieras dado mi custodia parcial por unas cuantas botellas de vodka?

—No.

— ¿¡Le darías mi custodia parcial gratis!? Hijo de Puta.

—No. No dejaría que alguien te tuviera, además de mí.

…

_¡No quiero una cafetería así! _

Un joven entró a la cafetería. Allí, lo recibió Suecia, con esa sonrisa tenebrosa e inquietante que siempre llevaba en el rostro.

—Buenas tardes~—saludó. El joven se alteró, y se pegó a la puerta, a causa del miedo— ¿Qué va a pedir?

—C-café—tartamudeó, con miedo.

—Podemos ofrecerle también un postre~

—P-pero n-no quiero postre, en serio…

— ¿En serio? —inquirió el dueño del lugar, con una sonrisa encantadora y aterradora a la misma vez.

— ¡Un pastel!

—Genial, ¿le gustaría un par de sándwiches también?

.

—Y vuelva pronto~—se despidió Suecia.

—Qué buen servicio—murmuró el joven, sujetándose el estómago, a causa de lo mucho que había comido—Ahora, a comprarle algo a mi novia… ¿eh? —inquirió al ver su billetera vacía, junto con la cuenta de la cafetería.

¿Cómo había hecho ese sueco para convencerlo de consumir tanto?

**Continuará~**

* * *

No pregunten sobre la cafetería de Suecia y sus métodos para vender productos de forma exitosa ._. Ni la autora lo sabe (?)


	19. Chapter 19

Alemania quería pasar su Navidad tranquilamente, en su casa, con sus perros, cerveza, y un buen partido de fútbol.

Italia se encargaría de que eso no sea así.

…

Los rayos de sol se filtraron por la ventana. Alemania abrió los ojos, perezoso, para observar el techo de su habitación con expresión adormilada.

Era Navidad.

— ¿Navidad? —murmuró—Entonces me quedaré todo el día descansando—se dijo, para intentar cerrar los ojos.

Inmediatamente, los abrió como platos y miró a su lado. Allí estaba Italia, abrazado a _su _almohada, durmiendo como un bebé.

— ¿¡Qué mierda estás haciendo en mi cama!? —exclamó Alemania, despertando al italiano.

—Si te preocupan tus regiones vitales—comenzó el castaño, sobándose los ojos—Están a salvo y siguen vírgenes. A menos claro, que quieras que yo cambie eso~.

— ¿Por qué estás en mi casa? —dijo, cacheteándolo. Italia se quejó, mientras se sentaba.

—Vine para darte tu regalo de navidad. ¿A qué no adivinas qué es?

—No sé—dijo el alemán, olvidando su enojo. Le gustaban los regalos— ¿Qué es?

—Algo que te gusta mucho.

— ¿Cerveza?

—No.

— ¿_Wurst_?

—No.

— ¿Un perro?

—No.

—… ¿Pornografía?

—Casi, pero no.

— ¿Qué es?

—… ¡Soy yo!

…

— ¡No digas eso! —Se quejó Alemania— ¡No quiero que seas mi regalo de Navidad!

—Jo, que malo eres—dijo Italia—Pero recuerda: devolver el regalo es de mala educación. Además, tengo otro regalo.

—No quiero saberlo…

—Sí quieres, mentiroso—después de decir eso, el italiano se quitó la ropa interior que llevaba puesta, de color rojo.

— ¡Ponte algo! —lo regañó el rubio, fallando en el acto de no observar la regiones vitales de su aliado.

—Pero tu regalo es este. En mi país, si te regalan ropa interior roja en Navidad, y la llevas puesta el último día del año, serás muy feliz.

—Dámela, pero… ¿era necesario llevarla puesta? ¿Es necesario que andes desnudo por mi habitación?

—Sí.

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por esos estúpidos rituales de fiestas?

—Pienso que sería genial si yo pudiera hacerte feliz, _capitano~_.

—Lo dice el que me provoca dolor de cabeza todos los días…

—Además, yo sé que te gusta la ropa interior.

—No digas cosas que me hagan parecer un pervertido.

—Pero es que así eres, Alemania. Además, es un cumplido. Serías un buen modelo de ropa interior. El más sexy.

…

—Aún así, tengo una duda—murmuró Italia—creo que ésta no es tu talla.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tuve que soportar tu desnudez, para que me digas que el regalo no es de mi talla? —se quejó el alemán.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta, ahora que te estoy viendo con _tu_ ropa interior—Alemania se tapó, luego de escuchar eso—Vamos, no tienes de que avergonzarte. No es como que no te haya visto en ropa interior antes. No es como que no te haya espiado en la ducha antes…

— ¡Italia!

No muy lejos de allí, Austria se dirigía a la habitación de Alemania. Tenía ganas de molestarlo un rato, y despertarlo con un balde de agua helada era una buena opción. Además, tampoco vio a Italia, por lo que dedujo que el italiano se coló en la cama del alemán, como siempre. Genial, ese chiquillo insoportable también sufriría.

Dos pájaros de un tiro.

Abrió la puerta suavemente, para lanzar un grito al ver la situación en la que había encontrado a los otros dos.

Italia completamente desnudo de la cintura para abajo, junto con Alemania… semidesnudo, sólo con una prenda de ropa interior roja _demasiado_ ajustada.

—Siento que _Berlín_ muere de asfixia—se quejó el alemán, incómodo.

—Dejémoslo libre~—sugirió el italiano, pervertido.

— ¡Degenerados! —exclamó el austríaco, arrojándoles el balde de agua helada a los otros dos.

…

_La Navidad de cada uno~. _

Japón fue más o menos forzado a ir a la fiesta de Estados Unidos.

"_Voy a dar una hipócrita y estúpida fiesta de Navidad, por órdenes de mis superiores. Definitivamente, tienes que venir. Todos merecen sufrir este suplicio. Si no vienes, algo horrible te pasará. Sí, esto es mitad invitación, mitad carta cadena. Firma: Estados Unidos". _

_._

Inglaterra no fue más o menos forzado a ir. Él se presentaría allí, encantado. Y llevaría amor para todos. Especialmente para Francia.

.

Francia decidió ir a la fiesta, a causa de que le prometieron los mejores vinos.

Le mintieron.

— ¡Qué imbécil! ¡¿Cómo puede tener esta clase de vino tan barato y horrible?! —se quejaba el francés.

—Míralo—decía una de las chicas que había asistido a la fiesta—Es tan sexy~.

—Sí—respondía otra—Un hombre tan exigente cómo él es encantador~.

Inmediatamente, el malhumorado francés estaba rodeado de lindas jovencitas.

—Las zorras acosan a mi querido Francia—murmuró el inglés, alarmado—Debo matarlas.

.

Rusia pasó el día tranquilamente, hablando con China por teléfono, ambos criticando al estadounidense.

…

— ¿Sucede algo, Italia? —quiso saber Japón, al ver al italiano un poco deprimido, sujetándose la cara con las manos.

—…No se me ocurre nada para el diseño del póster que estoy haciendo—respondió, arrugando una hoja de papel.

— ¿Qué tipo de póster?

—Bueno… uno para Alemania.

—Tengo alguno en mi casa que tal vez te sirva.

Días después…

—Oye, ¡Alemania! —Lo llamó Italia, sosteniendo los póster—¡Hice unos pósters sobre ti!

—Así que eso era lo que te mantenía ocupado éstos días…—dijo el alemán.

— ¿Los puedo poner?

—No. No al menos hasta que los vea. Eres un peligro.

—Me lo dices tarde, porque los coloqué antes de venir a verte. Estos son los que me sobraron.

—Déjame ver eso.

En el póster, se podía leer: _"Alemania+Italia= (Corazón)"_.

—Es lindo, ¿no crees? —inquirió el italiano.

—…No sé qué decir al respecto.

— ¡Eso significa que te gustó! ¡Yo también te amo, _capitano~_!

…

—Feliz Navidad~—comentó Estados Unidos, disfrazado de Santa Claus (por orden de su jefe), mientras entraba por la puerta de la casa del japonés. Éste le apuntó con una de sus espadas—Oye, soy yo, América.

—Lo sé—dijo el japonés.

—No hay necesidad de apuntarme con la espada.

—Te equivocas. Sí la hay.

**Continuará~.**

* * *

Navidad otra vez ._. Espero que les haya gustado :3


	20. Chapter 20

—A pesar de que me esforcé tanto en hacerlo… no hay ninguna reacción—murmuró Italia, acostado sobre su cama.

—Desde hace un rato estás molesto—comentó Romano, que tejía una bufanda amarilla con tomates rojos, sentado en una silla—Cuéntale a tu hermano mayor que ha pasado~.

—Hice un póster de amor para Alemania…

—Estaba todo bien hasta que mencionaste al bastardo sin glamour.

—…Pero me dijo que no sabía que decir.

—Porque es un imbécil, saco de músculos, cerebro de salchicha, rubio oxigenado, cara de androide deformado…

—No me ayudas mucho.

—No, sólo te abro los ojos. Acéptalo, él te odia.

—Eso que dices es feo. A ti no te gustaría que yo te haga aceptar que España te odia…

— ¡España no me odia!

— ¡Pues Alemania tampoco me odia a mí!

—Quedamos a mano. Hablando de España, ¿crees que le guste la bufanda que le hice…?

—No.

— ¡Sabía que el estúpido macho fornido te había contagiado su mal gusto, pero no creí que tanto!

…

—Quedándome aquí no solucionaré nada—dijo Italia, poniéndose ropa para salir—Me voy a ver a Alemania.

—Si ves a Prusia, mándale recuerdos de mi parte, y dile que le haré un cambio de look~—avisó Romano.

—Sí, claro—masculló.

.

La luna llena iluminaba el jardín de Suiza. Éste disfrutaba de una taza de chocolate caliente.

Hasta que vio a Italia infiltrarse en su territorio para ir a Alemania.

— ¡Italia! —Gritó Suiza— ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

—Pido permiso para pasar~—anunció el italiano.

—No hasta que me cuentes para qué quieres pasar.

—Jo, eres un chismoso, Suiza.

—No soy chismoso. Sólo reúno información y la comparo con demás fuentes.

—Eso es ser chismoso. Y voy a pasar de todas formas.

—Si pasas sin contarme tus motivos, te dispararé con mi escopeta~—advirtió el suizo con voz cantarina, sacando su arma.

—Insisto en que no contaré.

—Entonces tenemos un problemita~.

.

Bajo esa misma luna, Francia disfrutaba de una deliciosa copa de vino. Noche estrellada y con luna. El silencio más hermoso. Sin ingleses acosadores presentes.

Pero los disparos suizos no tardaron en hacerse oír.

— ¡Psicópata! ¡Deja de dispararme! —gritaba Italia, huyendo de Suiza.

— ¡Me debes contar lo que tienes en mente! —ordenaba el suizo.

— ¡No quiero! —Se quejaba el italiano, hasta que un disparo le pasó rozando el cabello— ¡Cuidado! ¡Este cabello es cien por ciento italiano!

Suiza se tomaba su neutralidad en serio, aunque, si se trataba de "información", podía cambiar un poco sus propias reglas.

…

—Sigo sin entender porque estás vestido como Santa Claus—dijo Japón, levantando una ceja.

—Ah, es que quería venir a molestarte—anunció Estados Unidos, ajustando su traje—Aunque no debí robárselo a Inglaterra. Me queda bastante chico.

—Y ajustado—comentó el japonés, observando ciertas regiones vitales del americano.

— ¿Interesado?

—No. Simple curiosidad—contestó con cara de póker.

.

— ¿Ni siquiera me trajiste un regalo? —quiso saber Japón.

—No exactamente. Sólo una invitación que me han obligado a darte para una fiesta que me han obligado a hacer. Pero no te lo tomes personal. Si fuera por mí, no haría fiesta, y tampoco invitaría a nadie.

—Bueno, no soy católico, no festejo las navidades, pero… una fiesta nunca viene mal.

— ¿Uh? Creí que eras el tipo que jamás iba a fiestas.

—Lo sé, pero, ¿perderme tu cara de fastidio porque tus superiores te han obligado a hacer una fiesta? Ni muerto. Estoy ahí.

—Sabía que eras cruel, pero no creí que tanto. Entonces vienes.

—Una última cosa. ¿Habrá pasteles de colores?

—El año pasado fue azul. Este año será fucsia, y brilla en la oscuridad.

—Definitivamente, iré.

—Bien. Te veo entusiasmado.

—Bastante.

—Entonces… ¡La Navidad de este año la paga Japón!

— ¡Así que era eso! ¡Ven aquí, maldito estadounidense! ¡Prometo no hacer que sangres demasiado!

**Continuará~**

* * *

Suiza no es chismoso, sólo quiere estar informado de el estado emocional de sus vecinos europeos D:


	21. Chapter 21

Inglaterra decidió que era hora de hacer amigos. No era que le molestara, pero hacía algún tiempo estaba demasiado aislado de los demás países. ¿Acaso era por su comida? Sabía que la gente de ese mundo no comprendía las cosas especiales y originales.

Primero trató de ser amigo de Alemania.

Fue a su casa, con un ramo de flores, dispuesto a pasar un buen rato con su futuro nuevo amigo. Tal vez saldrían a tomar cerveza. Le gustaba la cerveza. Tal vez le pondría algo a la cerveza del alemán. Seguramente, el fornido se volvería un poco menos hosco.

Alemania abrió la puerta, con desinterés. Al ver al inglés, inmediatamente buscó a tientas una escopeta.

— ¡Espera! —Exclamó Inglaterra, antes de que el rubio tomara el arma—¡Quiero que seamos amigos!

— ¿Amigos? —repitió, sorprendido.

—Sí, amigos~—confirmó, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—No.

— ¡Por favor!

—Pedir las cosas "por favor" siempre ayuda, pero en este caso, no.

— ¡Vamos! Si no lo haces por las buenas, ¡tendré que obligarte!

—Oh, ¿y qué harás, pequeño? ¿Me vas a lanzar flores? —preguntó sarcásticamente, al ver como el británico rebuscaba algo entre el presente que traía consigo. Inmediatamente, sacó un bisturí— ¿¡Un bisturí entre las flores!? Eres oficialmente peor que Italia. De todas formas, no seré tu amigo.

—Te cortaré la lengua~.

— ¡Aléjate, psicópata! —gritó Alemania, intentando apartar a Inglaterra.

— ¿¡Quién hace tanto ruido desde tan temprano!? —exclamó Italia, asomándose detrás del alemán.

Cualquier persona normal vería al inglés intentando cortar al alemán con un bisturí. Italia veía a Reino Unido intentando tirarse encima de Alemania.

Y su celosa persona no lo toleraba.

—Aléjate de él—gruñó el italiano, amenazadoramente.

—No quiero~. Quiero que sea mi amigo—se quejó Inglaterra, y luego se volvió hacia el castaño— ¿Tú quieres ser mi amigo?

—No—respondió en seco Italia del Norte, tomando la escopeta que el alemán buscaba segundos antes—Ahora, apártate de ese alemán fornido antes que te vuele tus sesos se pirata.

…

—Le preguntaría a Francia si quiere ser mi amigo, pero…—murmuró Inglaterra para sí mismo, alejándose de la casa del alemán—Yo no quiero que Francia y yo seamos amigos. ¡Debemos ser más que amigos! Ser amigo con alguien de la triple alianza es imposible. No sería amigo de Finlandia y los bálticos porque creen que soy rarito, y yo pienso lo mismo de ellos. España…—dudó un momento—No, me volvería a meter en problemas con otro italiano celoso—se estremeció al recordar en sonido de la escopeta que Italia había disparado—Holanda y Bélgica… ya fui con ellos, y no.

Y así siguió. Hasta que encontró su única oportunidad de hacer un amigo. La única nación que sería capaz de soportarlo.

Japón.

Acomodó las flores (ésta vez sin armas blancas escondidas), y tocó la puerta. Aunque tenían muchas diferencias entre ellos, confiaba en que el japonés aceptaría ser su amigo de buena gana.

Se equivocó.

— ¡Hola! ¿Quién eres~?—saludó el inglés, observando al hombre que tenía delante de él.

—Yo debería preguntarte eso, eres tú el está parado en mi puerta con un ramo de… flores—finalizó el dueño de la casa, con cierto desprecio en su voz.

—Soy el Reino Unido de Gran…—comenzó, pero el japonés lo cortó.

—Ah, sí, ya sé quién eres. Soy Japón.

—Así que tú eres Japón. Para estar más aislado que yo, no pareces tan feo como imaginaba~.

El asiático frunció el ceño, y estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara al británico, pero éste último lo detuvo a tiempo.

— ¡Espera! ¡Eso era un cumplido! —se defendió Inglaterra—Quiero que tú y yo seamos amigos. Te traje flores~.

—…Eso sólo hace que tenga más ganas de rechazarte.

…

A pesar de todo, Japón terminó haciendo pasar a Inglaterra. Después de todo, el también estaba buscando aliados (no utilizaría la palabra amigos), y tal vez una alianza con la isla europea no le vendría mal. Sobre todo desde que sus relaciones con Rusia estaban tensas. Ya se imaginaba usando al británico como escudo humano contra el ruso…

El superior de Japón los observaba.

—Maldición—murmuró el hombre—Parece que será amigo de Inglaterra. Y a nosotros nos conviene hacernos amigos de Rusia.

El superior de Japón no aprobaba esa amistad sin sentido.

…

Inglaterra se dejó caer en su sofá, notablemente de buen humor. La había pasado muy bien con su nuevo amigo, a pesar de que el japonés lo hubiera perseguido alrededor de la casa con una espada, a causa de que el británico había "tocado accidentalmente" las regiones vitales niponas.

¡Y para estar todavía más feliz, Francia le había dejado un mensaje de amor en el contestador de su teléfono!

"_Maldito psicópata, ¿porqué no me atiendes? Seguramente estás fuera. ¿Acaso fuiste a envenenar gente inocente por ahí? Eres malo para el mundo, Hooligan. Cuando llegues a tu casa, llámame. Debemos hablar sobre asuntos políticos. Po-lí-ti-cos. No te ilusiones. Insisto, ¡nuestra charla será meramente profesional!_".

Sí, como había dicho, todo un mensaje de amor. Pero claro, no todo podía ir color rosa, a pesar de que Inglaterra adorara ese color.

Uno de los soldados ingleses le entregó un mensaje terrible.

— ¡Tenemos un problema! ¡Parece que el jefe de Japón ha hecho una visita a Rusia!

— ¿¡Rusia!? ¡Pero si… si…! ¡Rusia siempre se llevó bien conmigo, pero ahora somos enemigos! ¿¡Porqué Japón me traicionaría con Rusia!?

—Señor, no es cosa de Japón, fueron sus superiores…

— ¡¿Acaso estoy destinado a estar solo?! ¡¿Acaso ese mensaje de Francia no era con intenciones románticas?!

El joven se retiró lentamente de allí, mirando al inglés preocupado, como si de un momento a otro se fuera a transformar en un loco sediento de sangre.

El aislamiento del británico no parecía acabar allí.

**Continuará~.**

* * *

Si dejas un review, Francia le deja más mensajes de "amor" a Iggy.


	22. Chapter 22

Inglaterra estaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Era de adolescente hormonal y deprimida encerrarse en su casa a ver comedias románticas y comer helado, mientras llora.

Por eso estaba en la cima de una colina, viendo las estrellas… comiendo un bote de helado gigante, mientras lloraba.

—Las rosas son rojas—decía—Igual que la sangre. Las violetas son azules. Igual que la sangre azul—seguía llorando—Y las estrellas son tan deprimentes que las pintaría de rosado y las haría estrellarse en la cabeza de Japón por traicionarme.

— ¡Inglaterra! —lo llamó una voz conocida. El aludido se volvió, con el rostro lloroso, sin molestarse en limpiarse las lágrimas— ¿Qué cosas estás diciendo? —murmuró Japón, subiendo a la colina.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió el británico, llevándose una gran cucharada de helado a la boca.

—Mira, lo que pasó con Rusia…

—Ah, vienes a disculparte, maldito, después que me engañaste. Traicionaste mis sentimientos.

—Inglaterra, fue idea de mi superior…

—Primero Francia, mi amor, que no me quiere. Cuando creí que podríamos ser amigos, vas tú y te juntas con el ruso…

—Fue cosa de mis superiores…

—Excusas, excusas…

— ¡Ni siquiera sé porqué te doy explicaciones!

— ¡Ni siquiera me quieres! —Lloriqueó Inglaterra— ¡N-no quiero oír ninguna despedida tuya!

—Eres un estúpido. Me habías convencido de hacer una alianza contigo, y te pones histérico. ¿Sabes qué? Métete la alianza por donde te quepa.

— ¿En serio? ¡Espera! ¡Así que serás mi amigo! —exclamó de buen humor, tirando el helado hacia atrás— ¡Dame un abrazo para sellar nuestra amistad!

—No me toques—gruñó el asiático, mientras intentaba apartar a un hiperactivo inglés cariñoso.

—_Japan is my friend~_—canturreó, mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la del otro.

—…Esto es demasiado cursi—se quejó el japonés, creyendo que vomitaría arcoíris de un momento para otro.

Y así se formó la dulce alianza entre ellos dos.

…

—Así que hicimos una alianza—comentó un soldado inglés de alto rango.

—Sí. Ahora, cierren los puertos franceses. Que ese francés se entere de lo que es ignorarme—ordenó Inglaterra—Y suspendan las exportaciones de carbón a Rusia. ¡Démosle a Japón toda la información que sea posible! ¡Y manejen la diplomacia a su favor!

— ¿Porqué? —inquirió el soldado.

—…Porque es el único que me quiere—murmuró.

.

—Y el único perjudicado soy yo—se quejó Francia, batiendo un nuevo récord de cigarrillos fumados, a causa de los nervios por una alianza entre Inglaterra y Japón— ¿Desde cuándo dejé de ser una prioridad suya? —murmuró, refiriéndose a la nación británica.

Además, Inglaterra se encargó de crear una gran brecha entre Francia y Rusia. No quería que el ruso se acercara a su francés, por más que fueran amigos. Dejó a Francia rodeado por la triple alianza: Alemania, Austria e Italia.

— ¿¡Porqué me hace esto!? —repetía una y otra vez Francia.

—Ay, sabes que me duele vengarme de ti—confesó Inglaterra—Pero alguien debe hacerte escarmentar. La próxima caerás a mis pies~.

— ¡Eres despreciable!

—_Beneficiar a Japón, beneficiar a Japón~_—canturreaba.

—Deja de hablar de Japón.

— ¡_France_ está celoso! —exclamó el británico, emocionado.

— ¡No estoy celoso!

— ¡Que alguien traiga una cámara! _Now! _

—Te odio.

…

_Poco después de que la alianza anglo-japonesa fuera formada… _

Japón consideró que debía aprender a hablar inglés.

—Y yo podría enseñarte~—propuso Reino Unido, emocionado, apenas el japonés le había contado sus planes—Seré el mejor profesor de inglés del mundo…

—Claro, claro—masculló Japón.

.

—_This is a pen_, significa, "Esto es un bolígrafo" —explicó Inglaterra.

— ¿Y yo para qué quiero decirle a la gente que un bolígrafo en un bolígrafo? —se quejó Japón, algo decepcionado con su nuevo profesor de inglés.

—Sólo trataba de enseñarte cómo usar el "_is_" en una oración, _friend_.

—Por si no lo sabes, lo entendí a la primera—se quejó el asiático, tendiéndole un cuaderno. El británico lo leyó.

_Estados Unidos __**is**__ estúpido e insoportable. _

_China __**is**__ un dolor de cabeza. _

_Inglaterra __**is **__el peor profesor de inglés del mundo. _

—Discrepo—se quejó Inglaterra—Mi pequeño América no es estúpido ni insoportable. China no es un dolor de cabeza, es simpático. Y yo soy un buen profesor de inglés.

—Nunca te había visto ser sarcástico—comentó el japonés.

— ¡No es sarcasmo!

— ¡Qué buen chiste! —lo molestó el asiático, a pesar de que sabía de la ausencia de sarcasmo.

— ¡Que no es una broma!

**Continuará~**

* * *

Gente, es un hecho, Francia está celoso. Lalala~. Gracias por los reviews, en serio :'3 Las adoro! (No sé si hay hombres que lean esta historia, es una duda existencial que tengo ._.). Y... ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!


	23. Chapter 23

—Dentro de esta carta se encuentra la misión que te ha sido asignada—comunicó el superior de Alemania a dicha nación—Léela con atención.

La nación alemana tomó la carta, y comenzó a leer. Aunque sabía que se trataba de algo desagradable. Siempre que le mandaban las misiones en cartas, era porque era algo horrible.

Como siempre, tenía razón.

"_Tienes que poner a Austria bajo tu protección_".

Horrible. Aunque había un pequeño consuelo.

"_P.D: Puedes golpearlo si quieres_".

—De todas formas, no quiero hacerlo—se quejó Alemania, pensando en lo poco que soportaba al austríaco.

—Órdenes son órdenes.

…

Alemania estaba de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación del austríaco.

— ¡Alemania! —Gritó Italia, desesperado, mientras se aferraba a la espalda del alemán— ¡No lleves a Austria a nuestra hermosa casa!

— ¿"Nuestra"? ¡Es mi casa! —protestó el rubio.

—Es como si fuera nuestra. ¡No anexes al falso aristócrata podrido!

—No. De todas formas, no tengo opción. No es como que la opción me guste demasiado…

— ¡No lo hagas!

—Son órdenes de mi superior.

—Pero… pero… Austria…

—Debemos ser fuertes. Ahora, suéltame.

— ¡No quiero! ¡Nuestra casa…!

— ¡Es mía!

—Italia, quítate—interrumpió Hungría, mientras intentaba separar al italiano del alemán.

— ¿Qué haces, loca? —Se quejó Italia—¡Si no hacemos algo, Alemania anexará a Austria!

— ¿Y evitar liberarme de ese austríaco insoportable? Puf, claro. Yo apoyo la anexión de Austria. Me desharé de él~—comentó la húngara, feliz con esa posibilidad.

— ¡Son unos malditos! Además, creí que tu gobierno no apoyaba ésta anexión…

—Mi gobierno no lo apoya. Yo sí. Y haré lo que esté en mis manos para hacer que Austria se vaya de esta casa. ¡Ya sé! Alemania, ¿Por qué no me cambias a Austria por Prusia?

—Sería como cambiar oro por carbón—se quejó el alemán, fulminándola con la mirada.

—Por favor~—pidió ella.

— ¡Basta! —exclamó Alemania, dado que Italia había empezado a morderlo por cruzar algunas palabras con una mujer. Derribó la puerta de una patada— ¡Austria! ¡Te anexaré a mi país! ¡Si dices que no, utilizaré la fuerza!

—No hace falta dar tantos detalles. Iré sin problemas—se quejó el austríaco, mientras tomaba una cerveza—Pero te jodes, porque te tomaré toda la cerveza.

Y así empezaron a vivir juntos. Un falso aristócrata viviendo de calidad.

…

El pequeño Romano estaba en ese estanque, diciéndole unos cuántos insultos al pájaro molesto, y deprimiéndose un poco al pensar que España no lo quería, y que tampoco lo haría sonreír nunca.

_El Jefe España y Chibiromano. _

El pájaro finalmente salió volando. Romano se sintió un poco aliviado. Aunque eso no lo hiciera sentir mucho mejor, ahora sí estaba completamente solo

O eso creía.

Hasta que vio en el reflejo del agua como un hombre desconocido desenvainaba una espada, dispuesto a cortarle su rubia cabeza.

Gritó, mientras se apartaba rápidamente. El hombre lo observó. Vestía las típicas ropas del Imperio Otomano.

—No tenía la intención de cortarte—dijo el hombre, con un tono de voz suave—No entres en pánico.

Romano se tranquilizó un poco. A pesar de que el desconocido lucía como un enemigo de España, tal vez no le fuera a hacer ningún daño. Después de todo, a ojos de los demás, sólo era un niño abandonado en el bosque….

Y la palabra "abandonado" lo hizo sentir horrible.

— ¿Quién eres? —quiso saber el niño.

.

— ¿Dónde habrá ido ese niño? —murmuró España, buscando a Romano por el bosque. Era imposible que hubiera llegado a Italia.

Escuchó un grito. Uno que se le hacía bastante conocido. Como los gritos que dejaba escapar Romano cuando veía una serpiente, su mayor fobia.

—Romano—susurró, antes de correr hacia la dirección en la que escuchó el grito.

…

Austria se encontraba leyendo un libro erótico y tomando una cerveza, sentado en el sillón de Alemania. Cabe destacar, que los objetos mencionados anteriormente, también le pertenecían a Alemania.

—Tengo hambre—se quejó, cuando el dueño de la casa pasó detrás de él—Tráeme algo de comer.

—Búscalo tú—siseó Alemania, observando con mala cara al otro europeo leer sus libros.

—Llamaré a Italia y le diré que eres demasiado _nenaza_ para ir a la cocina a buscarme algo~.

— ¿Y a mí que me interesa lo que Italia piense de mí? —mintió Alemania.

—Oh, supongo que no le molestará saber…

.

—Aquí tienes—gruñó Alemania, tendiéndole un trozo de _wurst_.

—Y ahora es la hora del té… —comenzó Austria.

— ¡Tú no tomas té! —lo cortó el rubio.

—Si es para fastidiarte, sí.

—Eres un maldito…

—Y también sería conveniente acompañar el té con los dulces…

— ¡Pues ve a comprarlos tú mismo!

—Bien, bien. Ya te enojaste. Al menos fue divertido. Los cocinaré yo~.

.

Italia entró en la casa de Alemania. Quería confirmar que el austríaco no hubiera hecho nada malo con su querido alemán.

Al entrar, sintió un montón de ruidos que venían de la cocina. Su instinto celoso se activó. ¡Austria quería violarse a Alemania en la cocina! Fue a toda velocidad hacia allí, y jamás hubiera esperado lo que veía.

Bueno, no del todo. Era bastante predecible.

Había platos y vasos rotos en el suelo de la cocina. Alemania estaba despeinado, sin remera y sostenía un revólver. Y estaba cubierto de cerveza.

Austria tenía los restos de un _Apple Strudel_ desparramados en la cara. Estaba amenazando a Alemania con un buen armamento de cuchillos y tenedores varios.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? —inquirió Italia, divertido.

—Tu novio es una _nenaza_~—comentó Austria, antes de irse hacia el patio, mientras se quitaba la comida de la cara.

—… Lo odio—siseó el alemán, dejando su arma en una estantería.

— ¿Por qué estás sin remera? —preguntó el italiano.

—Está llena de cerveza. Ya me iba a bañar… —fue interrumpido por una áspera lengua lamiendo uno de sus hombros— ¿¡Qué mierda haces!?

—Estás rico~—comentó Italia—Yo te ayudo a bañarte.

—No necesito tu ayuda—gruñó.

—De todas formas me meteré en la ducha contigo. Debo marcar mi terreno si ese aristócrata estará rondando por aquí.

**Continuará~.**

* * *

Sí, escribir a Alemania tan sexy, sin remera y cubierto de cerveza, era necesario. Italia lo merecía. Es su premio, porque desde que empecé con esto, creo que todos adoran al Feliciano 2P! xD.


	24. Chapter 24

— ¡Dijiste que no me harías nada! —se quejó Romano.

—Dije que no te cortaría. No creí que te asustara mi serpiente mascota~.

— ¡Aleja eso de mí! —exclamó el niño, alejándose del hombre y el reptil.

.

España apenas se había agotado de correr, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya se encontraba en el claro dónde Romano había gritado. Pudo ver la espalda de una nación que conocía muy bien.

Turquía. Mejor conocido como "Imperio Otomano".

—Atraparte fue muy fácil~—canturreó el turco, sosteniendo al pequeño rubio con una mano.

—Serpiente… serpiente—balbuceaba Italia del Sur, asustado. Ese hombre le había dicho que si se iba con él, lo liberaría de la serpiente. Romano accedió, sabiendo que no había nada peor que ese animal. Aunque le dolía mucho el pensar que, seguramente, no volvería a ver a España. ¿Cómo había podido renunciar así de fácil? Sabía que España valía más que una simple fobia. Debía hacer algo para escapar de ahí, a pesar de que estuviera en clara desventaja.

El español frunció el ceño. Turquía no le caía ni bien ni mal. Pero por alguna razón que él desconocía, ardía de rabia al ver a ese Imperio sosteniendo a _su_ Romano.

Se debería haber ido. Su racionalidad pedía eso a gritos. Mejor era dejar que Turquía se encargara del niño. Además, era demasiado fuerte para él. Francia era una cosa, pero el Imperio Otomano, otra muy diferente. Y muchísimo más fuerte.

Batallaba mentalmente para hacerlo. Discutía con esa parte de él que insistía en matar lenta y dolorosamente al turco por atreverse a posar sus manos en Italia del Sur.

— ¡No me lleves! —exclamó Romano, pataleando. La nación que lo sostenía ni se inmutó— ¡Suéltame!

— ¿Y qué harás, niño? —Inquirió el turco— ¿Podrás zafarte tú solo? No lo creo~.

—Yo…

— ¿Acaso alguien vendrá a salvarte? —El niño no dijo nada—No conseguirás ayuda con sólo pedirla…

—Suéltame… ¡suéltame! ¡Yo…! ¡No quiero ir contigo!

— ¿Y por qué no? —preguntó, triste, dado que Grecia estaba creciendo, y no podía hacer nada para evitar ver como su niño se convertía en un hombre.

—Porque… ¡no puedo dejar a…!

— ¿A…?

—…España—murmuró, bajando la mirada.

El aludido sintió una sensación extraña en su interior. Y luego, esbozó una leve sonrisa. De esas que sólo Romano era capaz de generarle.

Y, cometería la imprudencia de su vida, pero debía salvar a ese niño. Fuera como fuera.

.

—Entra—dijo Turquía, encerrándolo en un carro.

—No me encierres—se quejó Romano, intentando salir, pero el turco se apresuró a cerrar las puertas—Tú… ¡no me encierres! ¡Quiero ir con España!

—Nunca creí que quisiera tanto a ese español~—murmuró Turquía para sí mismo, escuchando los gritos ahogados del menor.

De pronto, un toro embistió el vehículo del Imperio, haciendo que Romano saltara por los aires. El niño salió despedido hacia arriba, gritando a todo pulmón, para luego caer en el lomo del recién llegado animal.

Y se desmayó del susto.

—Detente ahí—gruñó el español—Ni se te ocurra tocarlo.

—Ah, España~—saludó Turquía, alegremente—Yo lo vi por ahí solo, y me dieron ganas de llevarlo con mis otros niños~.

—No dejaré que lo conviertas en parte de tu territorio.

— ¿Celoso?

—No—mintió.

—Deja los celos de lado, préstamelo un poco~.

—No—repitió, cortante.

—Si no lo haces, sufrirás las consecuencias. Te lo digo por tu bien…

—Si te atreves a atacar mi casa… o a Romano—siseó España, alzando su hacha—Esto terminará atravesándote.

—Oh, qué declaración de Guerra tan conmovedora. Me gusta. Supongo que atacaré Europa~.

España mantuvo su vista fija en el otro, listo para atacar en cualquier momento. Finalmente, Turquía dio media vuelta.

—Sin embargo, hoy no tengo ánimos para enfrentarme a alguien. Sólo quería dar un paseo por el bosque. Pero parece que fue más productivo de lo que creía al principio. En fin, me iré a controlar las novias del pequeño Grecia~.

Y se fue, no sin antes decir "Nos veremos en el campo de batalla".

.

España se dejó caer contra el tronco del árbol. Eso había sido bastante tenso. Además, su toro se había ido, no sin antes dejar a Italia del Sur inconsciente en el césped. Lo observó. Además de un pequeño moretón y unos cuantos raspones, parecía estar físicamente bien.

Y aunque lo negara, se sentía muy aliviado de verlo a salvo. Titubeando un poco, tomó al niño entre sus brazos, acercándolo a su pecho. Lo tranquilizaba sentir la cálida presencia de Romano entre sus brazos. Eso sería lo más parecido a un abrazo que el español había dado, voluntariamente.

Ni se le pasó por la cabeza soltarlo. Ahora estaba bien. Además, estaba increíblemente cansado. Sentía como se le cerraban los ojos.

Se durmió.

.

Después de un rato, el italiano comenzó a reaccionar. Antes de abrir los ojos, el aroma inconfundible de España inundó sus sentidos. Pensó que había llegado a su casa.

Al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa. Seguía en el bosque, aunque sin serpientes, ni pájaros burlones, ni extraños imperios sobreprotectores de griegos.

Y al ver al español durmiendo plácidamente, con los brazos rodeándolo, se asustó al saber que su hermano menor tenía razón.

El cielo existía. Lo sabía, porque aquello sólo podía ser el mismísimo paraíso.

Feliz con su ilusión, acurrucó su cabeza en el pecho de España, sabiendo que nada malo podría pasarle allí. A pesar de que el propio español diera un poco de miedo.

…

Después de todo el asunto de Turquía, España comenzó a llegar a su casa herido, agotado, y golpeado. Romano sólo podía quedarse esperándolo, luego de limpiar de arriba abajo la gran casa. Las gotas de sangre que resbalaban por el cuerpo del español, manchaban muchas veces las limpias baldosas.

Al pequeño italiano se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Hubiera dado todas las cosas hermosas del mundo por ver al español a salvo, sin aquellos cortes o golpes en su cuerpo.

Y cabe destacar, que Romano amaba con todo su corazón las cosas hermosas.

**Continuará~.**

* * *

Spamano, Spamano everywhere :'D No es shota, Romano es demasiado inocente para eso. Los acosos amorosos se dan cuando Romano es grande. ¿Porqué escribo a los italianos tan acosadores? Quién sabe ._.

Bueno, hasta mañana de tarde-noche, no voy a subir capítulo, porque me voy a pasar el día a otro lado~. Pero volveré, no se preocupen. Por algo les dejé suficiente dosis de Spamano e.e


	25. Chapter 25

Romano estaba bastante orgulloso de su trabajo. Para ser tan pequeño, últimamente hacía los trabajos de limpieza de forma espectacular. Además, se tomaba la libertad de decorar la casa de España con cosas bonitas, ¡y éste no lo regañaba! Cosa rara, aunque sabía que el español miraba con cara de leve desagrado los adornos. Ay, esa cara, que últimamente se llenaba de golpes y heridas. El pobre Romano sólo quería alegrar un poco los ánimos en la casa, dado que tanto el dueño de ella (Y el mismo Italia del Sur) últimamente no estaban de muy buen humor. Pero tenía razones para animarse. Después de todo, ¡todavía vivía con España! Y se había acostumbrado a su vida. Era bastante divertido conversar con la gente que entraba y salía de la casa del español a diario.

Caminaba por los pasillos de la gran casa, cuando una conversación ajena llamó su atención. Se caracterizaba por ser educado (la mayoría de las veces), pero no pudo evitar alarmarse al escuchar dos voces muy conocidas: La siempre tranquilizadora voz de España, y la enojada voz de la superior de éste. Romano no soportaba a esa mujer. Siempre regañando al bueno del ibérico. Aunque varias naciones no estuvieran de acuerdo con que España fuera descrito con el adjetivo "Bueno".

—Debiste habérselo dado—decía la mujer—Es un inútil a la hora de la batalla. Sólo podría haber sido útil si Turquía se lo hubiera quedado, dado que sería una molestia para nuestro enemigo. Pero no, ¡tenías que arruinarlo todo por ese niño!

España no decía nada. Romano los espió, escondido. La nación ibérica mantenía el rostro impasible y desafiante, oyendo cada palabra que la mujer le dirigía.

— ¿¡Eres tonto!? —Gritaba ella, enojada— ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que gastas peleando con Turquía? ¡Estamos en bancarrota! ¡Todo porque no pudiste pensar con racionalidad! ¿¡Qué te ha pasado!? Desde que ese estúpido niño italiano llegó…

El estómago del italiano se encogió. Temía que hablaran de él, aunque tenía esperanzas de que no fuera así. Se equivocó. Trató de no hacer ruido. Sabía que España lo había salvado de Turquía, y que las cosas estaban mal, que estaba continuamente peleando con el Imperio Otomano… pero escuchar como regañaban al español (¡Y qué regaños!) lo hacía sentir más culpable que nunca.

—No hables así de Romano—habló por primera vez España, desde que la mujer había empezado su discurso. Eso la sorprendió—No te metas con él. No tiene la culpa de mis decisiones.

— ¿Y encima lo defiendes? —Le espetó ella, recuperando la compostura—Definitivamente, necesitas escarmentar…

El pequeño rubio había dejado de escuchar las palabras de la mujer, y decidió irse por donde había llegado. Estaba increíblemente sorprendido por las acciones de España.

…

Esa noche, España salió de la ducha. Se vistió, mientras contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba completamente demacrado. Suspiró, deseando poder acostarse a dormir, y que al despertar el día siguiente, todos aquellos días de guerra hayan sido sólo una pesadilla generada por una paella en mal estado.

Estaba ensimismado observando el escritorio, donde reposaban unos dibujos que Romano le había hecho especialmente a él, cuando unos tímidos golpes en la puerta lo alertaron.

Y conocía ese tipo de golpeteos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Romano? —inquirió el mayor. Sólo escuchó los murmullos del niño, aunque no pudo distinguir ninguna palabra. Suspiró nuevamente—Entra.

La cabecita rubia del italiano se asomó por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí. Sostenía una gran almohada entre sus brazos. Se quedó estático, observando al español, y apretando fuertemente la almohada.

— ¿Qué sucede? —volvió a preguntar la nación más grande.

Romano soltó la almohada, y fue corriendo hacia dónde se encontraba España, abrazándose a él torpemente.

—España…—balbuceó, mientras sus ojos se empañaban—Tú… tú… eres tan bueno…

El español hizo una mueca. No, no era nada bueno. Había hecho muchas cosas de las cuáles se arrepentía. Y sabía que todavía le quedaban más cosas por delante. Y un niño inocente, llorando por su culpa, tampoco ayudaba.

—Romano, deja de llorar—ordenó España, obteniendo nulos resultados. Le fastidiaba observar esas lágrimas deslizándose por las regordetas mejillas del italiano.

—España—lo llamó Romano—Gracias.

— ¿Qué? —Inquirió el español, atónito— ¿Qué acabas de decir?

—_Gracias_—repitió el niño, esta vez hablando el español que el otro le había enseñado.

—Entendí lo que dijiste, pero… ¿porqué?

—Por salvarme de Turquía… y… y… ¡perdón! ¡Yo no quiero que te sigas lastimando por culpa mía! ¡Ese encantador de serpientes es malo! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Diles a tus superiores que me regañen a mí, no a ti!

—Tú… ¿espiaste mis conversaciones?

El niño se ruborizó, apartando su mirada de los ojos rojos del español. Éste último suspiró, alzando a Romano para sentarlo sobre la cama.

—Escucha…—comenzó España—Esta vez lo dejaré pasar. Pero no vuelvas a meterte en mis asuntos—el rubio asintió, con mirada triste—Y… que sea la última vez que te echas la culpa. No fue tu culpa. ¿Entiendes?

—Pero… si yo no hubiera sido tan miedoso… podría haber escapado de Turquía.

— ¿Y quién te salvó?

—Tú…—murmuró el rubio.

—Sí. Así que… los dos tenemos la culpa.

—Entonces no deberías decirle a esa mujer malvada que yo no tengo la culpa.

—No hablemos más del tema—lo cortó el de cabello largo. Romano asintió—Ahora, ¿por qué trajiste una almohada?

—…Quiero dormir contigo.

—No.

—Por favor~.

—No.

—_España~_—pidió, hablando español—_Por favor_.

Y después de muchas insistencias, el mayor accedió.

Así fue como terminó en el borde de su gran cama, con el pequeño rubio adueñándose de la mayoría del espacio.

—Última vez que duerme conmigo—murmuró España, entre dientes, intentando correr al italiano para tener algo de espacio—Nunca más dormirá aquí.

Lástima que ni él se lo creía.

…

_Segunda Guerra Mundial. _

Han pasado cinco minutos y medio desde que Inglaterra y Francia salieron de la cárcel, dispuestos a ir a su cita. A los hermanos italianos no se les había ocurrido ninguna forma de escapar.

—España—llamó Romano, hablando por el teléfono que hacía allí—Te necesito. ¡Ven a rescatarme! ¡El inglés me tiene! ¡No me dejarías solo en una tortura así!

— ¿Y yo estoy pintado? —murmuró el menor, al escuchar a su hermano decir que estaba solo.

—Romano, no puedo—se excusó España, desde el otro lado de la línea—Sabes que estoy con la Guerra Civil. Debo seguir con mis tareas…

— ¡España! ¡Por favor!

—Debes arreglártelas por ti mismo…

— ¡Pero te necesito! ¡Y te extraño!

—Lo siento—se disculpó—Pero debo cortar.

— ¡España! —exclamó el italiano mayor, para luego escuchar como el otro le cortaba—…No va a venir.

—Te felicito por la noticia—comentó su hermano, sarcástico—Ahora, pensemos en algo.

—No estoy de ánimos…

—Hermano, ¿acaso quieres pudrirte aquí, con la comida de Inglaterra? Francia no lo soportará mucho. Vamos, usa tu maldito lado científico para sacarnos de aquí…

—No estoy inspirado. Rézale a tu Dios…

— ¡No haré nada de eso! Escucha, si no salimos de aquí…

—Ya no me importa nada.

—…No verás nunca más a España.

Se hizo un rato de silencio.

—_Fratello!_ ¡Manos a la obra! —exclamó Romano, súbitamente animado.

—Sabía que funcionaría—murmuró Italia, satisfecho de sí mismo.

…

No muy lejos de allí, bajo el techo de la casa de Alemania, Austria seguía bajo custodia.

—Oh, pero si ahora Austria vive como plebeyo~—lo molestó Francia.

—… ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió el austríaco, mirándolo mal.

—Dejé a Inglaterra sentado en restaurante. Le dije que iría al baño.

—…Eres un hijo de puta, ¿lo sabías?

—Sólo un imbécil creería que aguantaría demasiado tiempo en una cita con él…

— ¿Saliste a una cita con Inglaterra? Y yo que creía que tenías orgullo…

—Fue para ayudar a la familia.

—… Y porque quieres.

—Cállate, Austria.

—"Cállate". El argumento de todo el mundo cuando se quedan sin respuestas ingeniosas…

Francia estuvo a punto de volver a repetir esa palabra, pero se contuvo.

—…Te odio—murmuró el galo, mientras el austríaco sonreía con suficiencia.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Más Spamano. ¡Sí, lo sé, mátenme! No puedo creer que haya escrito que Francia dejó a Iggy plantado. Soy un ser despreciable :( Pero ya sucederá algo, _Kesese_~.


	26. Chapter 26

—Japón—lo llamó Italia, sosteniendo una bandeja de comida—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—Siendo exactos—interrumpió Alemania, mientras el japonés recibía su regalo—Es su "Día de la Fundación Nacional".

—Cumpleaños—volvió a decir el italiano.

—Día de la Fundación Nacional.

—Cumpleaños.

—Día de la Fundación…

Japón observaba a sus aliados como si fuera un partido de tenis sumamente interesante.

—…Es el cumpleaños. Sí, maldito nazi, piensa lo que quieras, pero es el cumpleaños—lo cortó el italiano, después de discutir con nulos argumentos un buen rato—Oye, Japón, ¿y cuántos años tienes ahora?

—Pues…—comenzó el japonés, mientras los otros dos lo observaban, expectantes—No tengo idea.

En realidad, sí la tenía, pero era demasiado vergonzoso admitir que era realmente viejo.

—Pero debes llevar muchos ya, ¿no es así? —insistió el italiano.

—Sí. Mi cuerpo ya está viejo… y los dolores de cadera empiezan a molestar.

— ¿¡Dolores de cadera!? —exclamó Alemania, atónito, como si nunca hubiera escuchado algo similar.

—Ah, Abuelito Japón tiene que cuidarse~—bromeó Italia.

—Y, debido a mi hipertensión—continuó el asiático, haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de los europeos—Me despierto temprano y camino sin rumbo por el vecindario.

—Sí, definitivamente eres un abuelito—afirmó el castaño.

—…Deberías controlar tu consumo de sodio—le dijo el rubio, algo preocupado.

—Mi consumo de sodio está perfectamente… —comenzó el japonés.

—Perfectamente alto—lo cortó Alemania.

…

— ¡Atención! —Exclamó Alemania— ¡A partir de hoy, voy a supervisar todas tus comidas!

Japón lo observó, atónito. Italia se atragantó con su tiramisú, sin poder concebir la idea de que el alemán le prestara tanta atención a alguien que no fuera él.

— ¡Yo me opongo! —exclamó el italiano, como si de una boda se tratase.

—Nadie te pidió opinión—lo cortó el rubio.

—¿Cómo osas restringir mis comidas? —se quejó Japón, tragando de un bocado un salmón con tanta sal, que a Alemania le subía el colesterol de tan solo verlo.

—Nada de pescado salado—ordenó el alemán, quitándole el resto de la comida— Ni vegetales encurtidos. Ni nada que salga del mar.

—Pero… ¿las huevas de salmón? —preguntó Japón, esperanzado. Alemania consultó la lista que el especialista le había dado.

—Déjame ver—contestó el alemán, con voz suave, para luego cambiar a un tono más agresivo— ¡No!

—Alemania, con ese tono de voz tan bipolar, me dan ganas de…—comenzó Italia, pero fue cortado por la mano del rubio sobre su boca. Alemania ya sabía que el italiano iba a decir una de sus frases pervertidas.

Pero esas no eran las verdaderas intenciones de Italia. Él sólo quería distraer un poco al alemán, para que Japón pudiera disfrutar por última vez de las comidas que tanto le gustaban. Alemania no iba a ser compasivo con el nuevo régimen alimenticio de su aliado asiático.

…

—Con esto concluye el entrenamiento de hoy—anunció Alemania.

—Por fin—agradeció Italia, cayendo al suelo del cansancio. Odiaba hacer lagartijas.

—Aunque a Japón le queda un poco más—siguió el alemán. El aludido lo observó, horrorizado, e Italia abrió los ojos como platos.

Y Japón comenzó a trotar, mientras Alemania seguía dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra. Italia, por su parte, decidió que se empeñaría en acabar con ese régimen. El alemán ya no le prestaba tanta atención como antes. Y eso, eso sí que molestaba al italiano.

…

_Nekotalia. _

Gato-Italia caminaba por las calles de piedra de la ciudad, como todo un sex-symbol gatuno. Era más bien flaco, pero elegante, con un pelaje marrón chocolate y un extraño rulo sobresaliendo de su cabeza. Cualquier otro gato italiano iría tras la casa de algunas gatitas lindas, pero no, el sólo tenía ganas de molestar a otro gato en especial: Gato-Alemania. Quién dormía la siesta plácidamente.

Gato-Italia prestó atención a la forma en la que su pelaje blanco resplandecía ante el sol. Tenía las puntas de las orejas y la de la cola con manchas grisáceas, pero el resto de su pelaje prácticamente brillaba. Mejor que se dejara de hacer el genial, y que se ponga a jugar con él. Con esa idea en mente, saltó sobre el otro gato.

El gato-Alemania abrió sus ojos violetas con sorpresa, y luego maulló desagradablemente al notar el peso del ya conocido animal italiano sobre sí.

—Déjame en paz—maulló el alemán—Debo descansar. Sabes que en mi casa hay un tiempo determinado para descansar, y si no cumplo con ello, me castigarán.

— ¿Reglas para tomar la siesta? Qué raro es tu dueño—respondió el gato italiano, jugueteando con la cola del otro animal.

— ¡No me toques la cola! —el gato blanco se alejó bruscamente, intentando apartarse. En vano, dado que el castaño siguió persiguiéndolo.

—Ay, mira, _Italia Junior_ le quiere tocar la cola a _Alemania Junior_~—comentó Italia, orgulloso de su minino.

—No se llama _Alemania Junior_—gruñó Alemania, observando cómo su gato se revolcaba en el piso con el gato del italiano… arañándose mutuamente.

—Los gatos se parecen a sus dueños—comentó Japón, divertido, observando cómo su gato, de pelaje gris oscuro, se divertía viendo a los otros dos.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Nekotalia 2P! :3. La verdad, sé que en la versión original no aparecen las naciones, sólo los gatos (en la mayoría de los casos) pero tuve que incluirlos a ellos. Era más divertido~.


	27. Chapter 27

_Cómo se hacen los buenos productos de los Países Nórdicos. _

_El finlandés lo planifica y diseña. _

Finlandia maldijo. Otra vez su bolígrafo se había quedado sin tinta. La pequeña perrita, Hanatamago, con su pelaje negro sedoso, se restregó contra su mejilla, tratando de animarlo.

—… Habrá que salir a comprar otro—murmuró, observando cómo caía la nieve. No era muy alentador—Sólo espero que Suecia pueda hacerlo bien.

_El sueco lo construye. _

Suecia martillaba el juguete. Estaba quedándole bastante bien. Una nota enviada por Finlandia reposaba cerca de su trabajo, y decía: "_Hazla linda. ¡Similar a ésta! Y no, no voy a aceptar una cita contigo_".

_El danés lo vende. _

Los clientes se apretujaban en el puesto de venta de Dinamarca. Con sólo una sonrisa inocente, el nórdico atraía miles de clientes. ¿Brujería? Tal vez.

—Muchas gracias por su compra~.

_El noruego lo critica. _

—El producto está bien, pero…—comenzó Noruega—…El vendedor es demasiado inocente para estar en contacto con tanta gente.

Y arrastró al danés lejos de su puesto.

— ¿Porqué me llevas? —inquirió Dinamarca, sosteniendo la muñeca que estaba a punto de vender.

—No me gusta cómo te miran esas perras en celo.

_El islandés… _

Islandia comía _brownies_, con su _Puffin_ haciéndole compañía.

—…Y luego podemos robarle uno de sus antiguos barcos a Noruega, y salir a conquistar las islas abandonadas del Mar Ártico—decía el joven. Luego hizo una pausa—Después de todo, no hay nada que hacer.

…

—Hoy hice mucho más trabajo de lo habitual—murmuró Alemania, cansado. Se recostó contra la pared del bar. Uno de los soldados le tendió una cerveza.

—Señor Alemania, ¡buen trabajo! —Lo felicitó el hombre— ¿Qué tal una cerveza?

—Genial. Gracias—contestó la nación, tomando la jarra que el otro le tendía. Estaba a punto de llevársela a los labios, cuando un mano se la quitó— ¿Qué…? ¡Italia!

En efecto, el italiano sostenía la cerveza del rubio.

—Devuélveme eso—exigió la nación germana, mientras el pobre humano retrocedía, sabiendo que las cosas se pondrían feas.

—No—contestó Italia, terco.

—Dámela—gruñó.

—No—repitió—Observa a Japón. Comiendo lechuga, como si fuera un maldito animal herbívoro. Y tú intentas disfrutar de una cerveza… una cerveza en temperatura ideal, con la espuma justa, de ese tipo que a ti tanto te gusta…—A Alemania se le hacía agua la boca con la descripción que el italiano daba. Y por la forma en la que la boca de éste se movía al pronunciar tales palabras—… Y por eso no deberías tomar cerveza.

—Cerveza—exigió el rubio, saliendo levemente de su ensoñación, todavía con un dilema mental acerca de si seguir insistiendo por su bebida, o si debía tirarse encima de Italia a hacerle cualquier tipo de cosa indebida.

—No~—canturreó el italiano, llevándose la bebida a los labios, para tomar un poco.

Y a Alemania casi le dio un orgasmo mental al ver sus dos cosas favoritas combinadas de esa forma.

Por su parte, Japón se moría de asco por los vegetales. Aunque confiaba en el plan de Italia. Si hacían que Alemania se diera cuenta de lo horrible que era ese régimen, tal vez el japonés volvería a su querida comida, y todos felices.

…

—Es terrible—anunció un soldado, viendo por la ventana del bar— ¡El hermano del Señor Alemania viene hacia aquí!

Se refería a Prusia. Los soldados alemanes sintieron que aire se congelaba. Si Prusia llegaba, y veía que Alemania estaba con las manos sobre la jarra de cerveza, serías testigos de un regaño digno de madre enojada.

Incomodidad llevada a límites insuperables.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —dijo Prusia, entrando de improviso al bar.

Todos quedaron callados. Como si de algo ensayado se tratase, el albino localizó a su hermano, en un rincón oscuro del bar. Con cerveza en mano, y tocando regiones vitales italianas

— ¡Hermano! —rugió el mayor de los alemanes. Su hermano se alejó levemente de Italia, poniendo su mejor cara de póker.

—Prusia—saludó, con un asentimiento de cabeza severo, aunque arrastrando levemente las sílabas a causa de alcohol.

—Tú…—el albino estaba sumamente decepcionado de su hermano. Que tomara alcohol era una cosa, que por más que le desagradara, llevaba en la sangre. Pero manosear a otro hombre… eso era demasiado para la paciencia del santísimo Prusia—…Estar con Austria te ha llevado al lado oscuro.

—Aliarme con Italia me ha llevado al lado oscuro—murmuró, de mal humor, mientras Italia los observaba, divertido.

—Dejas esa cerveza ahora mismo, y vienes a casa conmigo.

Todo el mundo se incomodó, incluso Japón, que seguía comiendo vegetales como buen herbívoro, es decir, vegano.

—Hermano…—intentó convencerlo Alemania—…Vete.

—No. Dejarás esa cerveza. El alcohol te mata las neuronas—insistía Prusia.

— ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de la cerveza? Vamos, ¿porqué no la pruebas?

—Ya la he probado—dijo el albino, mirando la bebida con desagrado.

—Y sabes lo deliciosa que es~.

—No es para nada deliciosa—mintió Prusia.

—Lo es~.

—No.

— ¿A qué no la pruebas?

—No caeré en tus trucos, hermanito.

—Vamos~. No pasará nada con una sola jarra.

—Yo…—Prusia adoraba la cerveza. Pero le afectaba demasiado. Y una vez que tomaba una, no podía parar, hasta que su hígado se destrozara. No podía ceder.

—Si tomas un vaso…—comenzó Alemania, conociendo a la perfección la relación entre la cerveza y su hermano mayor—Prometo que me iré.

Prusia tragó saliva. Podía hacerlo. Sólo debía resistir la tentación. Y luego, salvaría a su hermanito de las garras de tantos pecados.

…

—Cerveza, cerveza~—canturreaba Prusia, con su cabello gris plata completamente suelto, y el torso descubierto—Quiero tomar otra cerveza~—arrastraba las sílabas de una forma que resultaba increíblemente graciosa para los demás.

— ¿Qué has hecho, Alemania? —lo reprendió Italia, sorprendido por la nueva actitud del albino.

—Sólo saqué a relucir su personalidad alcohólica. Creo que debería llamar a sus amigos España y Francia para que vean esto… —contestó el alemán, buscando un teléfono.

Japón seguía comiendo verduras… y siendo acosado por Prusia, quién creía que era "una mujer con pocos senos".

Sí que el alcohol había afectado al albino.

**Continuará~.**

* * *

Ah, tenía ganas de hacer más largos los momentos nórdicos, pero no sé, tampoco tenía demasiado espacio para ser creativa D: Al menos se entendieron un par de cosas, como que Islandia es un aspirante a pirata/vikingo/navegante; Suecia y Finlandia viven tranquilamente (Hasta que Su acosa a Fin); Hanatamago existe :3; Noru quiere a Den; Y éste último es un ángel bajado del cielo. Oh, y en otras noticias, Prusia ama la cerveza, pero sabe que lo afecta demasiado.


	28. Chapter 28

Preocupado porque Japón consumía sal el exceso, Alemania ideó un programa especial para éste, modificando su dieta y sus actividades. Pero a Japón no le gustaba eso. A Italia tampoco, dado que el alemán le prestaba más atención de la necesaria al japonés. Por eso, idearon un plan: Hacer que Alemania abandonara la idea de la dieta. Comenzando con intentar que el rubio también siguiera esa dieta, así se daría cuenta de lo horrible que era.

Era eso o pasar directamente a derramar sangre.

…

Japón masticaba un tomate. No era tan malo como la lechuga, pero igual fastidiaba bastante.

Alemania estaba atado de pies y manos, con la boca cerrada.

Italia intentaba darle de comer vegetales a Alemania. A la fuerza.

Y Prusia estaba tirado en el suelo, medio dormido, y delirando a causa del alcohol.

—Vamos, abre la boquita, _bambino~_—insistía el italiano.

—_Nein_—se quejó Alemania, pero al abrir la boca, el castaño le metió una buena porción de zanahorias en la boca. Tuvo que tragar buena parte de eso—Te odio.

—No hables con la boca llena. Se te caerá la comida—lo regañó el italiano, increíblemente divertido—Debería ponerte un babero.

Japón rió ante esa idea, aunque sentía que si comía un vegetal más, sin nada de sal, comenzaría a mutilar cruelmente a todo el mundo.

—No puedo más—musitó el alemán, mientras Italia le metía más vegetales en la boca—¡Basta!

— ¿Acabarás con todo esto? —inquirió el italiano. Japón se sentía en el cielo. Y contento con la venganza.

—…No—se negó el alemán.

— ¡Traigan el brócoli! —exclamó Italia.

— ¡No! ¡Todos menos brócoli! —suplicó el rubio.

—Los brócolis parecen arbolitos en miniatura~—comentó Prusia, con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

— ¿Me dejarás en paz, Alemania? —inquirió Japón.

El aludido suspiró, derrotado. Asintió con la cabeza.

Todo sea por no comer brócoli.

—Lástima, extrañaré darle de comer en la boca~—comentó Italia.

Y todo sea por no seguir haciendo el ridículo de esa forma.

…

—Oye, China. Construye un avión para mí—ordenó Estados Unidos—Mis jefes te darán los planos después.

—Y prepara el almuerzo—continuó Inglaterra—Este libro es demasiado bueno para dejar de leerlo.

—No haré nada—Se quejó China.

—Por eso. Harás algo. Ya que, técnicamente, no vas a hacer nada. ¿Entiendes? Nada…—lo corrigió el americano.

—Cállate. Sólo… cállate, estúpido gordo capitalista—se quejó el chino.

— ¡No estoy gordo!

—Bueno, _honey_—interrumpió el británico—Te sobran un par de kilos…

— ¡Muéranse todos!

— ¡No no levantes la voz bajo este techo! —exclamó el asiático.

— ¡Oblígame!

— ¡Ven aquí, te voy a romper la cara a puñetazos!

— ¿¡Ah, sí!? ¡Voy a hacer que vomites pandas!

—Oh, no, se matarán—comentó Inglaterra preocupado—_France_, _my love_, haz algo~.

Francia estaba demasiado dormido como para escuchar al inglés.

—_My precious_, ¡despierta! —insistió Reino Unido, mientras Estados Unidos y China se revolcaban por el suelo agrediéndose severamente.

—No me jodas, Inglaterra psicópata—se quejó Francia, girándose sobre el sofá.

—Te ves hermoso durmiendo, ¡pero debes hacer algo para pararlos! —no hubo respuesta—Bueno, supongo que puedo dormir contigo y compartirte mi amor…

—Ya estoy despierto—anunció el francés, incorporándose súbitamente, con cara de zombi.

—Siempre funciona… por desgracia—murmuró, ya que, en parte, quería compartirle su amor al galo.

…

_Estados Unidos y Japón. _

Ambas naciones caminaban por el medianamente transitado aeropuerto de la casa de Japón.

—Tome esto~—anunció una jovencita, que repartía algunos sobres entre los que pasaban por allí. Estados Unidos la miró raro. Japón, viendo lo que la chica le tendía al americano, asintió con la cabeza, para que la otra nación lo tomara. Éste lo tomó, sin dar las gracias siquiera.

— ¿Qué es esto? —inquirió el estadounidense, observando el sobre. Tenía el dibujo de una mujer.

—Pañuelos—mintió el japonés.

—Oh, bueno, supongo que uno no me vendría mal~—abrió el paquete, quedándose de piedra—…Los pañuelos en Japón son… ¿extraños?

—Sí, lo son.

—Bueno, eres raro, hombre—se sonó la nariz con uno de los pañuelos.

Y Japón comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

— ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió el estadounidense, asustado porque su amigo riera de esa forma, cosa muy rara en él.

—No son pañuelos.

— ¿Y qué son?

—Toallas Femeninas.

Se hizo un rato de silencio. Finalmente, Estados Unidos habló.

—Maldito desgraciado. Eres un puto trol. ¡Vas a morir, Japón!

—Ya lo veremos, señor toallas femeninas~.

—No me llames así, si valoras tu vida.

— ¿Prefieres Mr. Tampones?

—Sí, definitivamente, vas a morir.

…

Alemania bebió su vaso de cerveza con ganas. Después de tanto vegetal (Y de casi comer brócoli, ¡qué horror!), la bebida parecía néctar y ambrosía de los dioses griegos.

—Espero que esto te sirva de lección—dijo Italia, comiendo los tomates que Japón había dejado. A él sí le gustaban las verduras.

—Sí, afortunadamente, todo esto ha terminado—agradeció el japonés, disfrutando de un plato de salmón.

—Dejé a Japón en paz con la dieta, pero eso no significa que no me desquitaré con alguien—informó Alemania—Italia, endureceré tu entrenamiento.

—Podrías endurecer otra cosa~—comentó el italiano, atrevido.

—Lo único que te parecerá duro si sigues así, será mi puño contra tu cara.

—Qué malote eres, _capitano~_. _Mi piace_.

—De todas formas, sufrirás en el entrenamiento.

—Pero podríamos usar otro método de entrenamiento.

— ¿Qué sabes tú de entrenamiento?

—El sexo es un buen ejercicio.

—El sexo no está en el menú, confórmate con empezar a trotar.

—Eres insufrible.

—Me pregunto qué será de la vida de Prusia…—comentó Japón, acordándose del albino.

.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Inquirió Prusia, con un terrible dolor de cabeza—Sabía que no debí tomar esa cerveza, ¡mierda!

Inmediatamente, abrió los ojos enormemente, y se tapó la boca con la mano.

— ¡Lo siento, señor! ¡Prometo no volver a blasfemar de esa manera!

Y hablando de blasfemias, observó a su alrededor. Suspiró de alivio. Estaba en su habitación. En su cama. Tapado con sábanas. Con la presencia de un cálido cuerpo a su lado.

El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de su ser.

Luego se dio cuenta de las marcas de besos y demás cosas que tenía en el cuerpo. Rezó con todas sus fuerzas para que no fuera Hungría.

Se giró para ver a su acompañante.

Y, afortunadamente, no era la húngara.

Era Islandia.

No sabía si aliviarse o desesperarse más. ¡Era un niño! ¡Y era como su primo!

—Ahora sí, estaré eternamente condenado en el infierno. ¡¿Por qué?! ¿¡Porqué me hiciste esto, Hermano!?

—No grites. Déjame dormir.

—N-no. N-nosotros t-tuvimos sexo.

— ¿Qué dices? Yo soy virgen—comunicó el islandés—Además, estoy vestido.

— ¿Y qué haces durmiendo en mi cama?

—Mi hermano me trajo aquí.

— ¿Y por qué tengo éstas marcas?

—Creo que Hungría pasó a visitarte.

—Ahora sí me suicidaré.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Apa, se creyeron lo del Islandia x Prusia, xD. Igual, estaba tentada a poner algo de eso. Sí, me gusta el crack, y tengo debilidad por el 2P!Islandia/2P!Prusia… en ese orden (El inverso también sirve, ahora que pienso e.e).


	29. Chapter 29

_Austria viviendo de caridad. _

_La mañana y la "aristocracia". _

Alemania caminaba por los pasillos de su casa, todavía en pijama, y con dolor de cabeza a causa de que tuvo que echar a Italia a patadas de su cama.

Porque, de no haberlo hecho, habría salido violado. Esa noche a Italia lo había atacado una subida de hormonas.

Caminando, se encontró con algo anormal. Algo anormal en su pulcro, limpio, y hermoso piso.

Una taza rota.

Y Austria en la escena del crimen.

—…Explica eso—ordenó el alemán, desesperado porque su piso haya sido profanado por una taza de té.

—Es sólo una taza. Si te molesta el precio…

—No me importa el precio. Has ensuciado mi piso.

—Tú y tú desgraciado "Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo".

…

_Austria viviendo de caridad. La presionante "aristocracia". _

Las dos naciones germanas se fulminaban mutuamente con la mirada, uno frente al otro.

Alemania iba a pegarle un tiro en la cabeza al austríaco.

Austria iba a reventarle la cabeza contra un piano a ese alemán.

—Todo es tu culpa. Por comprar tazas baratas—le dijo Austria.

—Tú fuiste el estúpido que la rompió.

—No. No me eches la culpa. Te detesto.

—Mira cómo me afectan tus palabras.

—Para ser alguien viviendo de caridad, hablas demasiado.

—Un gran personaje de mi país dejó éstas palabras…

—No me interesa…

—_Por más que me encontré en la miseria, viví como un rey_—recitó solemnemente el austríaco—_El fundamento de mi vida fue la nobleza. _

—Ludwig van Beethoven—completó Alemania.

—Exacto.

—Excepto por un gran detalle, falso aristócrata.

— ¿Cuál?

—Beethoven es alemán.

—No. Es de Austria, tonto.

—Alemania.

—Austria.

.

— ¡No blasfemes a Beethoven diciendo que austríaco! —se quejó Alemania, tirando del extravagante mechón de pelo que Austria tenía en la cabeza.

— ¡No toques a _Mariazell_! ¡Sólo puede ser tocado por gente especial!

—Suiza lo toca.

—Suiza es especial.

—Eso fue demasiada información.

—Oh, habló el señor "_tengo debilidades por Italia_".

—Cállate. De todas formas, Beethoven es alemán.

— ¡Es austríaco!

— ¡Alemán!

—Contaba 30 granos para tomar el café. Ser tan serio y calculador es cosa de austríacos.

—Es ser un avaro. Y de todas formas, tú no eres ni serio ni calculador—en parte, eso era mentira, dado que Austria podía serlo si se lo proponía.

— ¿Y si mejor decimos que es francés? —interrumpió Francia, asomándose por la ventana.

—Empiezo a pensar que ese francés me acosa—murmuró Austria, para luego levantar la voz— ¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente con intentar matarme con un cuchillo y quedarte sin barba?

—Para empezar, yo no fui el del cuchillo—se defendió el galo—Y he venido a vengarme por lo de quitarme la barba. Todavía duele.

—Vete—lo echó Alemania—Todavía debemos discutir la nacionalidad de Mozart.

— ¡Austria! —exclamó dicha nación.

—No, Alemania—lo contradijo el dueño de la casa.

—…Francia—completó el recién llegado.

— ¡Deja de meterte! —exclamaron las dos naciones de habla alemana, al unísono.

…

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —inquirió Alemania, observando con odio a Francia. Dicha nación estaba atada en una silla.

—Inglaterra me dijo que lo hiciera—mintió Francia, escupiendo un poco de sangre, a causa de que los otros dos europeos lo habían golpeado bastante.

—Mentiroso—discrepó el rubio germano—Todos sabemos que jamás le harías caso a Inglaterra.

—Vine por razones de espionaje—se defendió Francia.

—Dirás "sacar fotos a escondidas" —corrigió Austria, viendo con asco las fotos que el francés le había sacado.

En ellas aparecían varias cosas: Austria con Gilbird picoteándole la cabeza; Austria con un bóxer agujereado; Austria despeinado durmiendo, sin gafas; Austria tomando cerveza sobre el césped; Recogiendo flores para lanzárselas a Prusia (a causa de la alergia que el albino le tenía a cierto tipo de flores); Austria lavándose los dientes mientras canturreaba canciones de Heavy Metal.

—Es un maldito acosador—concluyó el austríaco, con un aura oscura rodeándolo.

— ¡Dije que sólo era espionaje! —el francés decía la verdad.

—Te lo dejo a ti—anunció Alemania, yéndose de ahí.

…

_Nekotalia. _

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —quiso saber el gato japonés, acercándose a dónde estaba el gato alemán y el italiano.

Se encontró con el gato blanco germano, haciéndole una especie de llave de lucha gatuna al gato marrón.

—Él…—comenzó Gato-Alemania.

—Toqué sus bolas y se enojó—confesó Italia.

—…Con razón—comentó el gato asiático. El de pelaje blanco soltó al castaño.

—Ah, por fin. Iré a divertirme por ahí, a buscar algunas gatitas lindas~—anunció el felino italiano, pero fue nuevamente atrapado entre las garras del gato alemán— ¿y ahora qué hice?

— ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso!

—Oh, estás celoso~.

Gato-Japón comprendía perfectamente la situación de sus compañeros felinos.

.

—Italia, tu gato le tocó las partes íntimas al mío—dijo Alemania, fulminando al italiano con la mirada.

—Pues, no me sorprende—comentó desinteresado, para luego llevar su mano hasta la entrepierna del alemán y apretar allí.

— ¡Las manos dónde pueda verlas! —exclamó el rubio, sacando una pistola.

— ¡Sólo quería confirmar que Berlín estuviera en buen estado! Y vaya que lo está…

**Continuará~**

* * *

Los gatos se parecen a sus dueños, gente. Es la ley (?) Por cierto, para curiosos: Beethoven es alemán y Mozart austríaco. :D.


	30. Chapter 30

—El tema de discusión de hoy será acerca de nosotros, el G8—comunicó Inglaterra.

Todos estaban en silencio. Y asustados.

Porque hasta el momento, nadie se había quejado de nada.

…

—Entonces, seré el primero en opinar—siguió Inglaterra—Creo que es conveniente que nos renovemos—Y dirigió una mirada nada discreta a Alemania. Éste lo fulminó con la mirada—…en cantidad de miembros.

—No mires así a mi hombre—saltó Italia.

—No soy tu hombre—se defendió Alemania—Y no me mires así. Si alguien tiene que irse aquí, es Rusia.

— ¿Yo? —saltó el ruso, mirándolos a todos con odio—Aquí el único que debería irse sería Estados Unidos. Y entonces traemos a China.

—Lo dices porque eres el único comunista—lo reprendió Estados Unidos—Inglaterra debería irse de aquí.

—O simplemente podríamos agregar a alguien nuevo—sugirió Inglaterra.

—China—insistió Rusia.

—Canadá—comentó Estados Unidos.

—Ya estoy aquí, imbécil—gruñó el nombrado.

— ¿Acaso alguien me habló? Porque no le dirijo la palabra a aquellos que no disfrutan jugando béisbol con sus hermanos mayores~—el estadounidense fue interrumpido por un golpe de parte de Francia— ¿Y a ti que te pasa, viejo?

—No le hables así a tu hermano—lo regañó el francés—Y si agregamos a alguien, ése debería ser España.

—No, me cae mal—contradijo Estados Unidos.

—A cualquier menos a Austria, por favor—rogó Alemania.

—A nadie que se atreva a acercarse a mi hombre—ordenó Italia.

—No soy tu hombre, imbécil—lo regañó el alemán.

— ¿Y si mejor no invitamos a nadie? —zanjó Canadá, pero nadie le hizo caso.

—Yo creo que deberíamos añadir a alguien nuevo—comentó Japón, para sorpresa de todos—Con la condición de que sigámonos llamando G8.

—Pero, Japón—interrumpió Inglaterra—En ese caso, seríamos _Nueve_, no _Ocho_.

—Por eso debes irte, Inglaterra. Un placer (O más bien dicho, tortura) trabajar contigo.

— ¿Yo? —Lloriqueó el inglés— ¡Pero nos habíamos hecho amigos! ¡Dime que es una broma japonesa! ¡Si vas a actuar de esa forma, sólo utilizaré vehículos ingleses!

—… Y a mí me toca ser el anfitrión de esta estúpida reunión—se quejó Italia—Alemania, vamos al baño.

—Sólo las mujeres van acompañadas al baño—le dijo el alemán.

—Estúpido. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No tendré sexo contigo en el baño.

—Oh, vamos, necesitas descargar toda esa cantidad de histerismo acumulada…

—Italia, no tendré sexo por primera vez contigo en el baño.

—Ay, te preocupas por mi primera vez, _capitano~_.

— ¡Dejen de hablar de sexo, malditos pervertidos! —los regañó Francia.

…

—Suecia—lo llamó Finlandia—Me voy a almorzar.

—Almorcemos juntos—demandó el aludido.

Finlandia rodó los ojos, pero no se negó.

_Junto a Su-san. _

—Cuéntame algo—pidió Suecia.

— ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? —Inquirió el finlandés— ¿Un cuento?

—Lo que quieras. Sólo habla.

— ¿Porqué?

—Me gusta el sonido de tu voz.

"No te sonrojes. No te sonrojes. No te sonrojes" se repetía mentalmente Finlandia. Afortunadamente, funcionó.

—Bueno… tengo una, acerca de cuándo Rusia me llevó con él a la fuerza—comenzó el menor—Porque quería un puerto. Y luego me abandonó a mi suerte… al menos estaba libre, claro.

— ¿Acaso no estás libre conmigo?

—…No dije eso—se excusó Finlandia—En tu casa las cosas eran… divertidas. Pasaron muchas cosas.

—Y podrían pasar otras, si quisieras.

El finlandés no tardó en captar la indirecta.

Rezó por estar equivocado.

—Claro… sí… podríamos...—balbuceó Finlandia—Ir a beber vodka… o algo por el estilo.

—Ah, ¿ya me estás proponiendo una cita?

— ¡Claro que no!

Otra vez había caído en la trampa del sueco.

…

_Nekotalia. _

—Según los datos, la cantidad de latas de atún en esta zona son escasas—Comunicó una elegante felina—Así que se prohibirán las negociaciones de latas de atún entre gatos.

—Espere—interrumpió gato-Japón— ¿Ahora es ilegal intercambiar atún?

—Sí.

Varios maullidos lastimeros sonaron por ahí.

—Habrá que traficar atún—murmuró gato-Italia, haciendo planes dignos de un mafioso.

— ¿No se puede hacer algo para evitarlo? —quiso saber gato-Alemania, preocupado. Su atún era como la cerveza para su dueño.

—No—comunicó la gata líder.

.

—_Le-ga-li-za-ción, Le-ga-li-za-ción_—maullaban gato-Japón y gato-Italia, protestando contra el nuevo régimen.

— ¡No a la prohibición del consumo de atún! —maullaba a todo pulmón el japonés.

— ¡Queremos nadar en piscinas de atún! ¡Déjennos negociar libremente! —lo apoyaba el italiano.

— ¡Opresores!

— ¡Unidos todos por un mundo con libertad de gastronomía!

—…Qué vergüenza—murmuró gato-Alemania, que no era capaz de entender la pasión por la comida que tenían sus dos amigos.

.

—Tama~ Es hora de la comida—llamó Japón a su gato. Éste maulló, feliz, cuando su dueño le tendió un plato de atún.

—Acaba de… maullar—murmuró el japonés, sorprendido de que su silenciosa mascota maullara— ¡Es un gato común y corriente después de todo!

**Continuará~**

* * *

Legalicen el comercio de atún, o Gato-Italia se verá obligado a traficar en los callejones de Sicilia D: Pobres. Con un review, luchas por un mundo Nekotalia mejor (?)


	31. Chapter 31

Las olas del mar chocaban suavemente con un gran barco, originario de China.

_En esta era en Europa, Italia se encontraba en su era renacentista. _

—Pintar, pintar, pintar—canturreaba el pequeño Italia, finalizando un cuadro que representaba una de las tantas batallas de su Abuelo Roma.

_Suecia comenzaba su rebelión en contra de Dinamarca. _

—Suecia, termina con esto ya mismo—pidió Dinamarca, preocupado.

—Esto recién empieza—comunicó el sueco, agarrando al danés por el cuello de la camisa.

Noruega y Finlandia observaban eso, rezando porque las cosas no pasaran a mayores.

Islandia estaba más ocupado buscando nuevas rutas para salir a navegar.

_Polonia y Lituania estaban en Guerra contra los Caballeros Teutónicos. _

— ¡Ríndanse ante mí! —ordenó Prusia, arrancando gruñidos de parte de los otros dos.

—Nadie te dio vela en este entierro, imbécil—siseó el lituano.

—No te molestes con él. No tiene caso—lo disuadió Polonia—Mejor acabemos con él antes de que pueda hacernos algo.

_Mientras tanto, la era del descubrimiento en China, había comenzado mucho antes que en Europa. _

—Ah, los occidentales pueden ir tan atrasados—comentó China, observando el mar desde su barco—Pudimos reunir tributos y estrechar lazos diplomáticos alrededor del mundo.

— ¿Con quién hablas? —le preguntó uno de sus compañeros de tripulación.

—Conmigo mismo~.

…

—He llegado—anunció la nación china a su emperador.

—Finalmente han vuelto—contestó el hombre.

—…Es lo que acabo de decir, sí.

—Me estaba cansado de esperar.

—Al menos tú te quedaste en tu casa y no encima de un barco.

—Agradezco sus esfuerzos en este largo viaje. Bien, ¿qué tributos han traído?

—Por supuesto que sí. Estoy seguro de que estos regalos lo complacerán.

A continuación, China le mostró a su emperador los animales más variados. Leopardos, Avestruces, un camello, y una jirafa.

—… ¿Porqué elegiste estos animales? —inquirió el emperador.

—…Bueno… son _un poquito_ lindos.

.

Y así, China fue el primero en viajar por el mundo y llevar a su casa muchas cosas raras.

Luego, se echó a dormir como si no lo hubiera hecho en toda una vida.

—…No vuelvo a navegar nunca más—murmuró, acostado sobre un montón de almohadones.

Además las cosas que siempre quiso estuvieron siempre dentro de su corazón y su alma.

Y viajar costaba dinero. Mucho.

…

_Nekotalia. _

Gato-Rusia dormía plácidamente. Era de pelaje oscuro, de huesos grandes, y tenía una pequeña bufanda roja.

Aunque había un pequeño detalle que perturbaba un poco su sueño. Últimamente, su dueño se llevaba bien con los dueños de los gatos Italia.

Y Gato-Rusia no era de los que hacían amigos fácilmente.

Su dueño, Rusia, se acuclilló para hacerle un par de caricias en la cabeza. El ruso sí que quería su gato. Era uno de los pocos seres vivos que le caían bien. A veces pensaba que su gato era demasiado igual a él, y por eso sabía cuándo darle espacio, y cuando necesitaba un poco de cariño.

—Hoy nos toca hablar con Italia otra vez—murmuró el ruso, acariciando a un, ahora, enfadado gato.

.

Al parecer, a Gato-Rusia no le quedaba otra que hacerse amigo de los gatos-Italia.

Caminó amargamente hasta dónde estaban los dos felinos. Uno de los gatos, el de pelaje más oscuro, estaba pateando al otro, que parecía ser el mayor.

Gato-Romano, con el pelaje de un brillante color caramelo, trataba de hacer que su hermano no lo pateara de encima del muro.

—No es bueno pelear—murmuró el gato ruso. Los otros dos lo escucharon.

—Tú porque no entiendes lo insoportable que es—se defendió el gato castaño.

—Qué malo eres—murmuró el gato de pelaje más claro, y se fue de allí, caminando soberbiamente, para molestar a cierto gato español.

— ¡Amigos! —maulló la recién llegada Gato-Bielorrusia, corriendo animadamente hacia dónde estaban los otros dos.

—Bien, se va un idiota y viene otra—murmuró el gato-italiano, viendo a la gata de pelaje gris acercarse a ellos.

—No hables así de mi hermana—gruñó el gato ruso, enojado, mientras la recién llegada se restregaba cariñosamente contra él.

…

Gato-Austria estaba durmiendo. Atravesado a mitad del pasillo.

La mejor forma de molestar a Alemania.

—Toda una molestia. Igual que el dueño—se quejó Alemania.

—Así se hace. Sigue fastidiando alemanes—le susurró Austria a su gato, muy orgulloso de él.

.

Gato-Alemania fulminaba al gato austríaco con la mirada. No le gustaba que ese felino extraído de las profundidades del infierno (O eso es lo que solían decir Gato-Prusia y su dueño) molestara a su amo.

—Despierta—exigió el gato alemán.

El otro gato lo apartó de un zarpazo. Maulló agresivamente, mostrando sus colmillos afilados, y se despeinó un poco más su pelaje negro.

—Tenemos una conferencia ahora mismo—le recordó el gato de pelaje más claro.

— ¿Salir afuera y que las almohadillas de mi pata se ensucien? Paso.

Oficialmente, Gato-Alemania no lo soportaba.

**Continuará~**

* * *

CofCof Voy a secuestrar a Gato-Romano CofCof. En otras noticias, hoy hice una torta con muchos colores. Y nada, tenía que decir que me recordó a Alfred. Si leíste hasta aquí, te mando una porción de torta... psicológica e.e (Eso sí, si lees, te vas con la torta psicológica y no comentas, te aseguro que tu capital será Varsovia cofcof).


	32. Chapter 32

En 1967, Sealand se nombró a sí mismo como país, pero nadie lo reconoció como tal. Y él necesitaba que lo reconocieran, porque sólo así podría estar más cerca de su querido hermano mayor Inglaterra. Así que debido a eso, en el año 2007, se convirtió en un "objeto" para mejorar su situación.

"_¡¿El Principado de Sealand se vende a 650 millones de libras esterlinas?!_" rezaba el título del periódico.

.

— ¡Así que Islandia está en subasta en _E-bay_! —exclamó la micronación para sí misma, observando la computadora—Al fin aparece alguien que se encuentra en mi misma situación.

.

—Y por eso, vine a ser tu amigo~—terminó de contar el pequeño Sealand, observando a Islandia.

Éste era albino, tenía el cabello plateado, y unos ojos rosados saltones. No era muy alto, pero sí era un poco fornido. Vestía con ropas de colores claros, abrigadas, y tenía un parche en el ojo… aunque sus ojos estuvieran perfectamente bien.

—Y… ¿quién eres tú? —inquirió el islandés, observando su mapa.

—Soy Sealand.

—_Sea-land_… ¿Tienes algo que ver con el mar?

—Soy una fortaleza marítima.

—Entonces me caes bien.

—Bueno, sabes que yo tengo más historia que tú, por lo tanto, puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa~.

— ¿Más historia que yo? ¿Quieres conocer un poco de los vikingos de Normandía, niño?

.

— ¡Da miedo! ¡Islandia da miedo! —se quejaba Sealand, hablando por teléfono con Letonia.

—Calma, Sealand. Estoy seguro que no lo decía con mala intención…—intentaba calmarlo el letón.

— ¡Es un vikingo malvado!

…

— ¡Escuchen, hermanos _macarroni_! —exclamó Inglaterra, con sed de sangre. No sonreía. Su mirada era más psicópata que nunca. Se daba la cabeza contra los barrotes de la celda… celda en la que los hermanos Italia lo habían metido. Aprovechando su depresión post-cita después de haber sido dejado plantado. Por Francia.

Agonizaba de dolor psicológico y sentimental.

Y allí, fuera de la celda, los dos italianos observaban con burla al enfurecido británico.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos, nos vamos? —inquirió Italia.

—No sé si soy capaz de dejar a esta malvada y abominable criatura del mal y la vergüenza de la moda, así como si nada—murmuró Romano.

— ¿Y si lo liberamos?

—Nos mataría rápidamente con un bisturí de laboratorio.

—Mierda. ¿Porqué Francia tuvo que abandonarlo?

—No sé. Francia debería responsabilizarse.

—Vengan aquí, prometo destriparlos sin que sufran demasiado~—canturreó Inglaterra, tenebrosamente.

_No puedo escapar de Italia. _

Inglaterra había dejado de lado la pulcritud, y comenzó a excavar el suelo de la celda, en busca de la libertad, mientras los hermanos italianos discutían con el francés por teléfono.

— ¡Imbécil, Francia! ¡Haz creado un monstruo! —reclamaba Italia.

—Y uno con poco glamour—aportó Romano.

—Oh, ¿Qué tan malo es? ¿Empezó a llorar? —les preguntaba el francés, por teléfono.

—Sacó su lado psicópata—respondieron los dos hermanos, al unísono.

—…Están jodidos. Les deseo suerte—y Francia cortó.

Las blasfemias e insultos no se hicieron esperar.

Y mientras, Inglaterra logró escapar. Ya estaba del otro lado de la celda. Pero no en libertad, junto con los hermanos Italia.

Estaba en otra celda.

…

Sus ánimos psicópatas se habían calmado. Después de todo, excavar lo cansaba bastante. Inglaterra, finalmente, pudo escapar. Los hermanos Italia estaban en algún lado que el desconocía, por lo que se puso un abrigo y se fue corriendo de allí.

Ya se vengaría.

Y ya obtendría una cita con Francia.

Por el momento, sólo tenía que mezclarse con la gente.

Difícil, ya que la gente se lo quedaba mirando a causa de que iba bastante mal arreglado. Y lleno de Tierra, dado que había estado excavando compulsivamente.

— ¡Maldito inglés psicópata! —Gritó Alemania en su oído, sujetándolo para que no escapara— ¿¡Qué haces en casa de Italia!?

— ¡Ah! ¡Es Alemania! ¡Alemania preocupado! ¡No, es aún peor! —Exclamó el inglés— ¡Es Alemania preocupado… y celoso!

— ¡No estoy celoso!

— ¡Mentiroso, mentiroso! —lo acusó el británico.

…

—Italia, atrapé a este tipo hace un momento—anunció Alemania, sosteniendo a Inglaterra.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntaron los italianos, el menor encantado de ver al rubio, y el mayor algo molesto con la presencia del alemán.

—Sólo pasaba…—murmuró el fornido.

— ¡Está celoso y preocupado! —exclamó el inglés, pero fue callado por un golpe de parte del alemán.

—Bueno, al menos el psicópata volverá a su jaula—murmuró Romano, un poco aliviado.

…

—Por hoy hagamos una pausa en la junta de estrategias—pidió Francia, agotado, pero sin perder la elegancia desaliñada que lo caracterizaba.

"¿Cómo lo hace?" —se preguntaron los presentes.

—Tenemos un problema que debe ser solucionado antes—siguió el francés—Tenemos que despertar a Inglaterra.

—Hazlo tú—le dijo el ruso.

—Ni loco. Si despiertas a Inglaterra, sacarás su lado psicópata.

—Bueno, es verdad que está durmiendo profundamente—observó China—Tal vez debamos matarlo, así no tiene tiempo de asesinarnos a nosotros.

—No creo que sea conveniente matarlo—dijo Rusia—Pero no me esforzaré demasiado por detenerte.

— ¿Qué tienen ustedes en la cabeza? —saltó Estados Unidos, poniéndose protectoramente en frente del inglés—Si sigue durmiendo, ¡no nos molestará en toda la reunión! Y eso, señores, es un maldito regalo del cielo.

—América—murmuró el inglés entre sueños. Los demás se sorprendieron, especialmente el estadounidense, y Francia se puso celoso— ¿Otra vez mojaste las sábanas? —dijo audiblemente.

Y con un dormido Inglaterra, un sonrojado y furioso Estados Unidos, y otras tres naciones con un ataque de risa imparable (Sí, incluidos los amargados Rusia y Francia), la junta de aliados acabó allí.

**Continuará~**

* * *

2P!USA sonrojado... contengan sus orgasmos, chicas.

Bueno, y en parte, era obvio que el pobre Iggy no se quedaría de brazos cruzados luego que Francia lo dejara plantado. Aunque quiera asesinarlos a todos, en el fondo tiene el corazón roto D: ¡Francia, bésalo, se sentirá mejor! (Y yo tendré 2P!FrUk, lalala~).


	33. Chapter 33

—Les dije muchas veces que me llamaran si no podían encargarse de la situación—murmuró Alemania, un poco enfadado con los dos hermanos italianos.

— ¡Mentiroso! —Discrepó el italiano menor— ¡Recuerdo cada una de tus palabras, y jamás dijiste eso!

—Hermanito, me traumaste con eso—le susurró el rubio italiano.

—Ah, eso es amor—suspiró Inglaterra, pero nadie le hizo caso.

—Tendremos que repetir el entrenamiento—decía el alemán, mientras Romano comenzaba a golpearlo.

— ¡Saco de músculos! —Se quejaba Italia del Sur— ¡Profanaste a mi hermanito! ¡Violador de italianos!

—No, él es violador de alemanes—se defendió Alemania.

— ¡Vas a pagar!

— ¡Deja a mi hombre en paz! —saltó Italia.

Inglaterra, aprovechó el drama para escapar.

Éxito.

Sus ganas de excavar lo ayudaron, y logró escabullirse al exterior. Aunque tenía un ratón en el cabello, no le importó.

—Debo disimular. Estoy muy feo—murmuró para sí mismo, negando con la cabeza—Debería conseguir ropa glamorosa.

— ¡Señor Inglaterra! —exclamó alguien.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Mi salvación para llegar a casa?

— ¡En efecto!

— ¿¡Acaso eres un hada buena!?

—No, soy una persona común y corriente.

—…Ya me había ilusionado.

—Estoy trabajando como espía…

— ¿Puedo llamarte señor hada espía?

—…Recolectando información…

— ¿Puedo llamarte señor hada espía? ¡Por favor!

—…Recolecto información sobre Roma y lo que Italia produce…

—Si no te gusta "señor hada espía", ¿puedo llamarte "Señor gnomo bastante alto"?

— ¡Necesitas poder escapar de aquí sin que te encuentren!

—Bien, si sigues ignorándome, te llamaré "Señor hada-gnomo-espía-bastante alto-que-no-me-quiere-escuchar".

—Yo lo ayudaré a escapar…

—_Lalala_, no te oigo—canturreó la nación.

—…Con ropas glamorosas.

Y con eso, el espía despertó toda la atención de Inglaterra.

…

Inglaterra sabía que los italianos tenían buen gusto para la ropa y los zapatos… pero no creyó que tanto.

Si Francia lo veía así, se le caería la baba. Confirmado.

Incluso tuvo que disimular la risa, dado que Alemania parecía buscarlo con la mirada, y no lo encontraba.

Podía cruzar la frontera con facilidad, por lo que se ocuparía primero de localizar a Francia, para luego ir a sorprenderlo con su nuevo look.

.

— ¿¡Cómo te diste cuenta que era yo!? —exclamaba el inglés, lloriqueando, a causa que Alemania lo arrastraba nuevamente a la celda.

—Inglaterra. Ningún italiano se abstendría de piropear a las mujeres hermosas que pasaron frente a ti—respondió el alemán.

—Eso es mentira y lo sabes. Romano no suele coquetear con mujeres…

—Sí, pero Romano jamás acosaría a Francia de esa forma.

—… ¿Por qué no me dejaste disfrutar de tiempo de calidad con él?

—Debo encerrarte.

—Sé que haces esto por amor, celos, y proteger a Italia…

— ¡No lo hago por eso! —mintió.

—… ¡Pero deberías dejar que los demás también disfrutemos del amor!

Francia, un poco lejos, agradecía silenciosamente el que hecho de que Alemania lo haya librado de Inglaterra.

E intentaba sacarse la tentadora imagen mental del inglés al estilo italiano.

No podía… y en el fondo, tampoco quería.

…

_En el año 1000 d.C, se expandió el rumor de que el juicio final de aproximaba. Y Europa… bueno, sólo una parte, entro en pánico. _

La gente gritaba y se tapaba los oídos y la cabeza. El sufrimiento estaba por todas partes en el viejo continente.

El pequeño Francia los observaba a todos con cara de póker.

— ¿No tienes miedo? —Inquirió la pequeña Hungría—Yo creo que con todo lo que has hecho, te irás al infierno.

—Te irás tú, querrás decir—saltó el pequeño Austria— ¡Todos sabemos que le tocaste la entrepierna a Prusia!

—Oh, vamos, es cosa de hombres—contestó ella, inflando el pecho.

Francia y Austria la miraron con lástima, pero aún así, sin decirle que ella misma (Y Prusia) eran los únicos que no sabían que ella era mujer.

—Como sea, yo no le tengo miedo—mintió Francia. En el fondo, sabía que eso era un asunto de vida o muerte para él.

.

— ¡Ese enano! —siseó Francia, viendo al insoportable inglés jugar con una ramita.

—Hola Francia~—saludó alegremente Inglaterra, quitándose la capucha de su capa.

—…Es el fin del mundo.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Deberías tener miedo.

—Lo tenía.

— ¿Ya no?

—Ahora no, porque estás aquí~.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

— ¿Tú tienes miedo? —inquirió Inglaterra.

—No—mintió el francés.

—Mentiroso.

—Está bien, puede que esté un poquito preocupado.

—Sabía que tenías miedo~.

—Sí, sí, dejémoslo así—masculló, sentándose al lado del inglés.

—Oye, ¿no crees que deberíamos confesarnos?

— ¿Confesar qué?

—Confesar secretos o cosas malas que hicimos. Para que nuestras almas estén puras cuándo dejemos este mundo para siempre…

—Eso suena a algo que Prusia haría. Más bien, a algo que seguramente está haciendo en este mismo momento.

No muy lejos, Prusia estaba rezando como nunca, suplicando que por culpa del pecado de Hungría (Tocarle la entrepierna) no lo mandaran al infierno.

—No te contaré nada a ti—se quejó el galo.

— ¿Y no hay ningún sueño que quieras cumplir?

—Sí, pero no te lo contaré.

—Oh, vamos. Yo te contaré mi sueño, si tú me cuentas el tuyo.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero no te contaré nada.

—Verás, creo que mi sueño no es aceptado por mis superiores…

—Creo que esto acabará mal…

—Pero yo siempre quise que me conquistaras.

Nuevamente, el silencio incómodo se hizo presente, entre las dos naciones sonrojadas.

—Bueno… bien por ti… supongo—musitó Francia.

— ¿Al menos no me cumples un último deseo?

—No.

—Por favor. Estoy seguro que te recompensarán si lo haces.

—…Depende.

—Abrázame.

—No.

—Abrázame~.

—Qué no.

— _¡Por favoooooooor! Pleaseeeee~! _

— ¿¡Por qué quieres que haga eso!?

—Quiero morir feliz.

Nuevamente, un silencio incómodo se hizo presente. Pero esta vez, Francia suspiró, y rodeó con los brazos el cuerpo del más bajo.

.

Y llegó el año 1000 d.C.

No pasó nada.

—…Nunca más volveré a creer en el fin del mundo—se quejó un malhumorado Francia.

— ¡Fue el mejor día de mi vida! ¡Ojalá el próximo fin del mundo sea así! —festejó Inglaterra, corriendo alegremente por todos lados.

…

_Y en el año 1999…_

— ¡_Nostradamus_ predijo que el mundo será destruido este año! —anunció Japón, observando sus apuntes. Los demás miembros del G8 se observaron, entre ellos.

—Qué nostalgia…—murmuraron por lo bajo Inglaterra y Francia.

— ¿Se acabará el mundo? —Alemania se alteró un poco. Italia decidió aprovecharse de eso.

— ¡Abrázame hasta el fin del mundo! —Le dijo el italiano al alemán— ¡Quiero morir feliz, _capitano~_!

Inmediatamente, el francés y el inglés tuvieron una especie de _Deja-vú_.

—…Podríamos recordar viejos tiempos—le sugirió Inglaterra a Francia. Éste último gruñó. Era una negativa.

Pero el británico insistiría.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Awwww. Sí, Inglaterra insistió, y lo dejaré a su imaginación el si ganó un abrazo o algo más (Sí, ganó un abrazo, cómo mínimo xD).


	34. Chapter 34

—Sí que me fue mal—comentó Inglaterra, mientras Japón le prestaba atención a medias—Estar en la cima no dura para siempre.

—Así es—respondió el japonés.

— ¡Inglaterra! _Big bro!_ —lo llamó un niño. El inglés se giró, observando al pequeño Sealand.

—Ah, Sealand—saludó el británico, revolviéndole los cabellos al niño. Éste prácticamente sacaba brillos por los ojos—Te presento a Japón.

— ¿Japón? ¿El sujeto que creó los _Power Rangers_?

—El mismo.

—Puf, sí que es un tipo sin imaginación. Los _Power Rangers_ son súper infantiles…

— ¿Perdón? —Dijo el indignado japonés, con un tic en la ceja—Te demostraré lo que es súper infantil, niñato.

—Pero Sealand, a ti te gustan esas cosas—comentó el inglés, confundido.

—_Noooo_. Son cosas de niños—se quejó la micronación.

— ¡Pero eres un niño!

— ¡No! ¡Yo ya soy grande! ¡Te lo demostraré, Inglaterra!

.

Letonia tuvo que alejarse el teléfono de la oreja, a causa de que el pequeño Sealand lloraba bastante fuerte.

—Oye, tranquilízate—decía el letón.

— ¡No! ¡Inglaterra no acepta que soy un niño grande! _¡Buaaaaa!_ —Lloraba Sealand.

—No entiendo porque lo sigues soportando—comentó Estonia, que pasaba por allí.

…

—Suéltame, o tendré que quitarte la piel de a pedazos~—ordenó Inglaterra, con un aura psicópata detrás de los barrotes de su celda.

—No te metas con mi bronceado mediterráneo—se quejó Italia, acariciándose el rostro—A Alemania le encanta.

—Mentira—se quejó el aludido, que bebía una cerveza junto a Romano. Éste fulminaba al alemán con la mirada.

_No puedo escapar de Italia. _

— ¿¡Porqué no puedo escapar de aquí!? —se quejó Inglaterra, prácticamente mordiendo los barrotes. Los hermanos Italia se habían ido a coquetear con unas chicas, y Alemania quedó haciendo guardia.

—Fácil. No estás tan acostumbrado a Italia cómo yo—respondió el rubio, limpiando su revólver.

— ¿Cómo puedes distinguir las diferencias?

—Ah, bueno, hay muchas cosas. Por ejemplo… —Alemania comenzó a hacer un discurso acerca de las diferencias entre los italianos y el resto del mundo—…Y también, cuando quiere expresas su alegría… Oye, ¿me estás escuchando? —se giró para ver al inglés, y se dio cuenta que había escapado.

Excavando un hoyo.

.

—Ya veo, gracias por la información~—canturreó Inglaterra, respirando aire fresco—Ahora, creo que descansaré un rato…

De pronto, Francia apareció caminando por allí, con su inseparable cigarrillo. La cara del británico se iluminó completamente.

— _¡Franciaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!_—exclamó, corriendo hacia dónde estaba en galo.

— ¿¡Cómo hace este tipo para encontrarme en todos lados!? —Francia casi colapsaba.

— ¡El poder del amor!

…

Después de volver a ser rechazado por Francia (pero sin darse por vencido), Inglaterra se volvió a poner la ropa italiana, y caminaba por las calles como un italiano más.

—Ya casi llego a la frontera—murmuró—Pero tengo hambre~

Tomó asiento en una mesa, junto a un tipo que leía el periódico.

—Camarero, un _roast beef_—el hombre del periódico frunció el ceño ante el nombre inglés de esa comida—Y una _Ale_~.

El nombre de la cerveza inglesa fue suficiente para que Alemania dejara de leer el periódico. Aplastó las hojas de papel contra el rostro del inglés.

—… ¿¡Porqué siempre me atrapas!? —exclamó el británico, al borde del colapso.

—Conozco demasiado a Italia, ya te lo dije—se excusó el alemán, harto de que inglés comenzara a estar tanto tiempo en la casa del italiano.

…

Inglaterra estaba atado a un avión. Volaba por los aires.

—_Honey_, ¿qué clase de escape es éste? —inquirió, cerrando los ojos por que las alturas le daban un poco de miedo.

—Es penoso que _yo_ haya tenido que ir a rescatarte—gritó Estados Unidos, y luego rió maléficamente—Vergonzoso, vergonzoso~.

.

Mientras, en Italia, Romano intentaba asesinar a Alemania.

Literalmente.

— ¿¡Porqué dejaste que escaparan!? —exclamaba el italiano rubio, mientras su hermano menor lo sujetaba para que no le enterrara un cuchillo al alemán.

—Hice lo mejor que pude… y es mejor que lo que tú puedes hacer—se excusó Alemania.

— ¡Te odio! ¿¡Quién te llamó para que nos ayudes!? ¡Estúpido macho fornido! ¡Sesos de _wurst_! ¡Cerebro de cebada! —Romano, preso de furia, lanzó el cuchillo en dirección al rubio más alto.

—Oye, no lances cuchillos, italiano agresivo—masculló, luego de esquivar el improvisado lanzamiento.

— ¡Muérete! ¡Te odio! ¡Estúpido alemán!

—Si España lo escuchara ahora…—murmuró Italia, un poco harto de que su hermano odiara tanto a su interés amoroso.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Yo apoyo a Romano è.e Pero si le daba con el cuchillo, me quedaba sin GerIta D:


	35. Chapter 35

_United States of Hetalia. _

_1: ¡Somos el comando especial de las fuerzas del Eje! _

Alemania observaba el campamento inglés con binoculares.

— ¿Porqué tienes que prestarle tanta atención al psicópata? —se quejó Italia, celoso de que el alemán le prestara tanta atención a alguien que no fuera él.

— ¿Porqué tienes que ser tan pesado con tus celos?

—Porque te quiero.

—Comienzas a fastidiarme.

—Pero, Alemania, si me dieras sexo, seguramente yo sea menos histérico y dejaría de fastidiarte tanto~.

—No. Me fastidiarías más.

— ¡Pero seríamos _taaaaaan _felices!

—Haz silencio. Debemos seguir con la misión de espionaje—al escuchar eso, el italiano se cruzó de brazos, maquinando un plan para conseguir la atención del rubio.

…

— ¿Atacaremos a Inglaterra? —inquirió Italia, un poco aburrido.

—No—respondió el rubio—Es una situación desventajosa. Estamos los dos solos…

—Oh, que sexy suena eso viniendo de ti, _capitano_~.

—No malinterpretes todo lo que digo.

—Cambiando de tema… ¿sabes por qué la tasa de divorcio es baja en Italia?

—No. Pero si es por algo que tenga que ver con el amor, puedes ir callándote…

—No. Es porque da flojera tramitar los papeles.

—Ajá.

— ¿Y sabes porque yo no me divorciaría?

—No me interesa saberlo.

—Porque te quiero demasiado~.

—… No estamos casados.

—Si lo estuviéramos, claro~.

—…Aléjate de mí.

— ¡Vamos, Alemania! ¡Lo decía en broma!

—…De acuerdo.

Los soldados ingleses comenzaban a sospechar que había alguien allí.

…

—No te rías—lo regañó Alemania, tapándole la boca al castaño.

—Pero…—murmuraba el italiano entre risas, con la voz ahogada— ¡Te veías tan precioso en esa foto!

—Cállate—gruñó. El alemán todavía estaba enojado, dado que su hermano mayor, Prusia, le había mostrado a Italia fotos de cuando Alemania era un niño.

Eso, sin contar que también le había contado anécdotas increíblemente vergonzosas.

—Y cuando me dijo que habías tomado un vaso entero de cerveza pensando que era otra cosa—se reía el castaño—Hubiera sido épico verte con cara de asco a causa del alcohol, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que amas eso~.

Y los soldados ingleses estaban más que seguros que aquellas dos naciones se encontraban espiándolos.

…

— ¿Qué es? —inquirió Alemania, observando el dibujo que Italia había hecho en la tierra, usando una vara. Se podían observar dos: Uno era la silueta de una persona con dos jarras de cervezas y un gorro con forma de cono típico de cumpleaños, y el otro era la misma persona pero con sólo una jarra de cerveza.

—Alemania un día festivo—contestó, señalando el primer dibujo—Y Alemania un día normal.

—Eres un…

—También puedo hacer dibujos eróticos. Podría dibujarte en la ducha o teniendo…

.

—Alemania e Italia están allí… y creo que el primero quiere matar al italiano—anunció un soldado inglés.

—Déjalos demostrarse amor~—contestó Inglaterra, escuchando muy contento otro de los "mensajes de amor" que Francia le había dejado.

"_Inglaterra, psicópata imbécil, atiéndeme. Sé que irás a uno de tus campamentos militares, ¡pues no vayas! ¡Todavía tenemos una reunión pendiente… de asuntos profesionales! Además, no deberías ir. Porque… podrías estropearlo todo. Tú… argh, te detesto._".

Definitivamente, Francia no iba a aceptar que se preocupaba por el británico.

—Lo amo tanto~—suspiró Inglaterra, soñador, sentado en un banco, mientras movía los piecitos alegremente—Esto merece _cupcakes_ con mi ingrediente secreto para celebrar~.

El pobre soldado tragó saliva.

…

_United States of Hetalia. _

_2: ¡Llegó un súper problema! _

—Después de haber reconocido el área, hay que dar un informe de la situación—dijo Alemania.

—Campamento inglés con un Inglaterra psicópata—comenzó Italia, fingiendo una voz severa—El resto del bosque exclusivamente para Alemania e Italia. Se debería iniciar el acto sexual entre éstos dos últimos individuos…

— ¡Cállate!

…

—Te tengo malas noticias, y muy malas noticias—comenzó el alemán, mientras caminaba junto con el italiano por el bosque.

— ¡No! ¡Puedo aceptar cualquier cosa, pero no me digas que tienes disfunción eréctil! ¡Todo menos el hecho de ser impotente! —dramatizó el italiano.

—…No es eso.

—Oh, qué bueno~. ¿Qué sucede?

—La primera mala noticia es que podremos beber cerveza por un buen tiempo.

—…Ahora entiendo porque tu cara indica que el fin del mundo está cerca. No importa, aunque no tengas la cerveza, me tienes a mí~.

—No es lo mismo.

—Y todavía nos queda el vino.

—Tampoco habrá vino.

El italiano paró en seco su caminata. Abrió los ojos dorados como platos.

—N-no habrá… ¿vino? —tartamudeó, con un tic en la ceja. Ahora sí estaba listo para morir.

—Tranquilízate y escucha, que aquí viene la noticia muy mala.

— ¡No quiero saberlo! ¿Será algo así como que todo este tiempo fuiste Austria disfrazado?

—Oye, que la noticia no es tan horrible.

—Si me dices que es peor que no tener vino, no me imagino que tan horrible debe ser. ¿Qué es? —dijo, saliendo de la espesura del bosque para encontrarse con una cálida playa.

—…Nos pasó lo de siempre.

Perdidos.

—Pero no es tan malo. Además, estamos los dos solitos en una playa desierta—comentó el italiano pícaramente, olvidándose del vino por un segundo— ¿No tienes calor, _capitano~_?

…

_United States of Hetalia. _

_3: ¡Llegó el aliado del Eje! _

—Japón ha venido a ayudarnos—anunció Alemania. Italia resopló. No era que Japón le cayera mal… pero él quería estar a solas con el alemán.

—Oh, hola—saludó Italia.

—… ¿Porqué te vistes así? Si es que se le puede llamar vestir—comentó el japonés, viendo al italiano, que estaba sólo en ropa interior.

—Bueno, no hay mujeres o niños a la vista, así que Dios no me castigará por hacerlo.

—No es eso…

—Yo creo que Alemania también debería vestirse así…

Y no pudo terminar, ya que el alemán lo había tirado en la arena para hacerle una llave de lucha.

— ¡Me duele! —Se quejaba Italia—Pero me gusta estar entre tus brazos~.

Japón creía que sus aliados eran demasiado particulares.

— ¡Alemania! ¡Sé que quieres darme amor! —Gritó el castaño— ¡Pero podrías ser más suave!

— ¡Muérete! —respondió el alemán.

— ¡Sé que me amas!

— ¡Cállate!

— ¿¡Porqué siempre me das órdenes!?

— ¡Cincuenta lagartijas!

— ¡Maldito!

**Continuará~.**

* * *

Japón, arruinando fantasías paradisíacas de Italia desde tiempos inmemoriales. Es todo un troll (?).

Oh, respondo una pregunta que me hizo Emily R. Jones, y la respondo por aquí xD: ¿Cuál es tu pareja favorita en relación con UK, USA, Francia y Japón?

Y debo decir que me hiciste pensar ._. pero aquí respondo.

UK: Francia.

USA: No me decido ._. Pero me gusta verlo con Canadá...

Francia: UK,

Japón: Grecia :3. Nyan~.


	36. Chapter 36

— ¿Son ciertos los rumores? —quiso saber Italia.

— ¿Qué rumores? —inquirió Japón.

—Nunca sonríes genuinamente. Sólo cuando a la gente le ocurren cosas malas o para hablar con tus clientes.

—Sí, es cierto.

— ¿Acaso jamás te viste en la situación de sonreír genuinamente?

—No.

— ¿Ni siquiera cuando vas a hablar con chicas bonitas?

—No.

— ¿Nada de restaurantes románticos, lenguaje corporal, o tomarla de las manos y besarla?

—Oh, vamos, tú jamás llegaste a la última parte.

—…No con una mujer.

Se hizo un rato de silencio.

— ¿Lo harás? —quiso saber el italiano.

—No—respondió el japonés—Ahora, si me disculpas, debo sacarme la cursi imagen mental de Alemania y tú comiéndose la boca al estilo comedia romántica.

—En mi casa, a eso se le llama "envidia".

…

— ¡No! —Exclamó Romano, con el rostro lleno de tristeza— ¡Se acabó la pasta!

— ¿¡Y qué se supone que almorzaré ahora!? —Se alarmó Italia—Tal vez deba recurrir a las patatas aplastadas o al wurst…

— ¡Ni muerto! —siseó el mayor de los italianos.

—Hermano, no hay de otra. Además, prefiero eso antes que la comida de Inglaterra…

— ¡Los odio a todos! ¡Prefiero morir de hambre a comer algo alemán! —Y Romano se fue corriendo.

.

— ¡_Españaaaaaaaa_! —gritó Romano, acercándose al nombrado. Éste se giró, para recibir instantáneamente un abrazo asfixiante de parte del rubio.

— ¿Qué sucede, Romano? —quiso saber el español, sin que su expresión cambiara por la muestra de cariño. Aunque su corazón se había acelerado un poco.

— ¡No hay más pasta! ¡Dime que tienes pasta, por favor!

—…Puede que tenga algo.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres un ángel! ¡Un ángel! —exclamó el italiano, abrazándose más al cuello del mayor.

—S-sí—tartamudeó, descolocado por las palabras del otro—Pero, suéltame…

—Oh, ¡Y te hice un regalo! Al menos compensará lo de la pasta~.

—No necesito regalos…—pero Romano comenzó a sacar un pequeño pedazo de tela del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Los desdobló, y una larga bufanda rozó el suelo. Era amarilla, con tomates rojos. Y tejida a mano.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—La hice yo mismo~.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, el rubio con una gran sonrisa, esperando que el ibérico elogiara su trabajo.

—Quedó bien… pero no creo que use algo tan llamativo por la calle—se quejó España. Instantáneamente, Italia del Sur hizo una mueca similar a un puchero. El mayor frunció el ceño, y se reprendió mentalmente por caer ante eso—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Lo acepto.

Romano volvió a sonreír, y enredó la bufanda en el cuello del español.

—Yo creo que te queda muy bien~—opinó el rubio, sin soltar la tela. España hizo algo similar a un gruñido, pero a modo de queja. Le gustaba la bufanda—Bueno, aunque a ti todo te queda bien.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera decir algo, el italiano decidió hacer algo que llevaba deseando hacía tiempo, y que jamás se había atrevido a hacer.

Jalando de la bufanda, acercó el rostro del español al suyo, sin despegar sus ojos rosados de la mirada carmín del mayor. Luego, acortó la distancia restante, y le dio un pequeño e inocente beso en los labios.

…

—No te atrevas a entrar a mi territorio~—advirtió Suiza, armado con su escopeta decorada con flores rosadas.

—…Suiza es diferente a como me lo imaginaba—murmuró Japón.

Hubiera apostado a que el suizo era una persona muy hosca, enfurruñada, seria, y agresiva.

Pero esa nación… era completamente simpática, amigable, divertida, y pacífica.

Excepto cuando alguien le ocultaba información vital.

O chismes, como muchos preferían llamar a eso.

…

Sacro Imperio Romano corría a toda velocidad por las angostas calles de Venecia. Había oído rumores sobre cierto problema en Italia. Por eso estaba allí. Buscando información. Sólo eso.

Eso quería creer.

_Siglo XV en la casa de Chibitalia. _

— ¡Señor Italia! —llamó un hombre de edad avanzada, perteneciente a la clase alta de la población.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —se quejó el pequeño castaño, arreglando su vestido negro.

— ¡Ha pasado algo terrible! ¿Podría venir un momento?

—No. Quiero leer la biblia.

— ¡Es por aquí!

— ¡Dije que no podía! ¿¡Por qué me ignoran!? —de todas formas, lo siguió. Y Sacro Imperio Romano siguió también al pequeño italiano.

.

Había un gran barco atascado en uno de los canales de la ciudad de Venecia.

Italia frunció el ceño.

—Cuántas veces…—comenzó, con un aura asesina rodeándolo—Cuántas veces tengo que repetir… ¡Que ustedes los malditos ricos no deben usar botes gigantes para desplazarse por la ciudad! _Che palle! _

—Lo siento, lo siento—se disculpaba el hombre.

— ¡Prohibiré sus malditos botes lujosos y con adornos!

—Pero… no es tan grande…

— ¡Prohibido, he dicho! —Sacro Imperio Romano asentía con la cabeza, de acuerdo con las palabras del italiano.

— ¿Podemos negociarlo?

—No.

—Te daré dulces~.

—Bueno… aceptaré esos dulces.

—De acuerdo. Ahora, si me disculpa, iré a construir un nuevo bote…

—Dije que aceptaría los dulces, no la negociación.

De esta forma nació la góndola.

…

—Alemania~—lo llamó Italia—Vamos a dar un paseo en góndola.

—No me interesa—se quejó el aludido, volviendo a concentrarse en su periódico.

—Oh, vamos, ¡será muy romántico!

—No.

— ¡Con vino!

—No.

—…Y cerveza.

Se hizo un silencio, en el cuál Alemania suspiró, dejando su periódico de lado.

—Supongo que… tengo un hueco en mi agenda esta noche—murmuró el alemán.

—Deja de hacerte el ocupado.

**Continuará~.**

* * *

Cita, cita, cita~. Algún día escribiré de esa cita, lo dejaré en mi lista de cosas por hacer :D


	37. Chapter 37

La nieve caía en cantidades masivas sobre el territorio del Este de Europa. Un Lituania un poco más pequeño caminaba junto con su perro, por un puente cubierto de nieve.

—Ah, dicen que en el Sur hay países dónde las flores florecen todo el año. Me pregunto cómo serán…—murmuró el pequeño lituano, mientras su perro lo seguía pacífica y alegremente.

Paró en seco su recorrido al ver a un pequeño niño allí. Era Rusia.

—Hola—saludó el ruso, escuetamente. Instantáneamente, el acompañante de Lituania comenzó a ladrar.

— ¿Acaso eres tonto? —inquirió el lituano, haciendo caso omiso a los ladridos—Si te quedas ahí, te congelarás.

—No te interesa—cortó el niño extraño, de mal humor—Y ese perro me fastidia bastante.

—Nunca es fastidioso. Lo que pasa es que le molesta _tu _presencia.

—A mí me molesta la _suya_.

—Y creo que comienza a molestarme la _tuya_.

—Al igual que me molesta la tuya.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres una nación?

—Sí. Aunque ahora estoy bajo el control de los tártaros. Pero seré una nación grande algún día.

—Sigue soñando, idiota.

—Y te arrepentirás.

—Ya lo veremos.

—Sí, ya lo veremos.

Y Rusia se fue. Lituania suspiró, contento de haberse librado de él. Era completamente irritante.

…

_Frases que te ayudarán cuando no puedes terminar el chiste. _

_Se debe poner una historia antes de dicha frase, sino, el chiste no tendrá sentido. _

_Ejemplo: _

—_Ha sido un milagro escapar de él. Pero creo que el mejor milagro ha sido conocerte a ti, mira amore~—susurró Italia, a una bella dama que pasaba por ahí. _

— _¿Y de quién escapaste? —preguntó ella. _

—_De un alemán fornido. _

_Y como si fuera una invocación, Alemania apareció, atestándole un golpe bastante fuerte al italiano. _

Rusia masticó su comida con mucho ánimo.

— ¡Rusia! —Exclamó Lituania— ¡Te comiste el final del chiste!

—Yo como lo que quiero, cuando quiero.

—Pero que niño rebelde resultaste ser—dijo con sarcasmo el lituano.

—No molestes. Además, el chiste no era _taaaaaaaaan_ bueno.

—No puedo opinar, porque por tu culpa, ¡ahora jamás se sabrá el final del chiste!

—_Uy_, no voy a poder dormir~—comentó sarcásticamente el ruso.

.

—China—lo llamó el ruso, al teléfono.

— ¿Qué quieres? —contestó el chino, de mal humor—No sé qué hora es en tu casa, ¡pero aquí es demasiado tarde!

—Es que no puedo dormir.

— ¿Porqué?

—Me comí el final del chiste—se hizo un silencio del otro lado de la línea— ¿China?

—…Estás poseído.

**Continuará~.**

* * *

Ok, esto no ha sido lo mejor ._. Es que la mitad del capítulo era "Frases para terminar el chiste" y todo ese blablablá. Pero me gustó la idea de Rusia comiéndose el chiste, así que lo puse (Y también para rellenar espacio).


	38. Chapter 38

—Un alemán, un japonés, y un italiano, salieron a comer—contó un joven soldado—Después de comer, el alemán piensa en cuánto debería pagar cada uno por igual. El japonés piensa en cuánto debería pagar por los tres. El italiano piensa cómo agradecer el que lo hayan invitado a la comida—terminó de contar.

Al instante, había sido golpeado por Japón.

—Odio que hagan ese tipo de chistes—gruñó la nación, considerando seriamente atravesar con su espada al siguiente imbécil que hiciera chistes como esos.

…

_Estados Unidos y Japón. _

—Siento haberlos hecho esperar. Aquí tienen sus papas fritas tamaño grande—dijo la chica que atendía el local de comida rápida.

Estados Unidos observó el paquete. Frunció el ceño. No le gustaban demasiado las Papas Fritas. Pero…

— ¿¡A eso le llamas grande!? —exclamó, observando el tamaño de las papas fritas japonesas.

.

Y lo mismo se podría decir de la otra parte.

—Tú… eres un monstruo—balbuceó Japón, observando el tamaño de la comida rápida americana. Apenas le cabía en las manos.

—El tamaño de la comida rápida podría indicar el tamaño de otra cosa, ¿no crees?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a las _regiones vitales-dhfgdf_—el estadounidense fue callado por un enfadado japonés.

— ¡No hables de esos temas en público!

…

Prusia tenía un dilema mental. No había baños en lugares cercanos. Y se sentía un poco mal mancillando el honorable suelo de Dios (Véase: El césped de un bosque ordinario), pero era la última opción que le quedaba.

Mientras se disculpaba por eso, descargó el líquido.

—Alivio~—murmuró, acomodándose la ropa luego de haber terminado—Se siente bien la primera vez después de haber cambiado de nombre.

Prusia, se estableció en territorio polaco y cambió su nombre de "Orden de los caballeros Teutones" a "Ducado de Prusia".

Unos gemidos lastimeros lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué será eso? —Inquirió— ¿Un animal lastimado?

Comenzó a buscar a la criatura que hacía tales ruidos.

Se trataba de Hungría. Estaba herida.

—Bueno, en parte… era un animal después de todo—murmuró para sí mismo el de habla alemana.

—Hola, lindo~—lo saludó Hungría.

—Te ves muy mal. Y no me llames así—se quejó el albino, con el ceño fruncido.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—Lo siento, no ayudo a gente acosadora…

—Necesito atención médica—pidió.

—N-no puedo—se excusó él.

—Tu Dios te castigará si no me ayudas.

Prusia se mordió el labio. Sí, ella tenía razón. Debía hacerlo, por el bien de su pobre alma. Pero no quería darle atención médica a esa chica. Porque significaba acercarse _demasiado_.

Y tendría una espectacular vista del muy abierto escote de Hungría. Con sus bien formados pechos.

Prusia odiaba estar tan cerca de las tentaciones. Sobre todo de las carnales.

...

—…Y entonces el italiano dice "_Grazie_" —finalizó el joven, luego de contarle el chiste a un amigo.

Japón era una nación de palabra. Y desenfundó su _katana_.

Ya estaba demasiado harto de los chistes sobre italianos.

**Continuará~.**

* * *

Chistes italianos D: A mí no me gustan mucho, (A este Japón tampoco e.e) pero bueno, es lo que hay D: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios :3!


	39. Chapter 39

Prusia debía vendar a Hungría. Pero no podía concentrarse en las heridas. No con el escote de la húngara mostrándole dos grandes razones para distraerse.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando sacarse eso de la mente. Estaba rozando el pecado.

—Oye, oye—protestó la húngara, al ver que Prusia se ponía de pie— ¿Porqué te vas? ¿Le tienes miedo a un par de senos? Jo, eres un cobarde~.

—Yo no puedo profanar mi pobre alma tocando cosas indebidas—se defendió el albino.

—Entonces, ¿si yo hubiera sido hombre, me hubieras curado?

—Me hubiera resistido, pero te hubiera curado.

—…Prusia, ¿acaso no puedes dejar eso de lado? ¿Aunque yo, una vieja amistad, me encuentre en peligro?

—Yo… lo siento, pero no puedo tocarte.

—Ni que estuviera herida en esa parte. Es decir, no me molestaría, pero… puedes curarme sin tener que tocarme.

—Es que es una tentación demasiado grande—murmuró, sonrojado.

— ¿¡Acaso jamás observaste el escote de una mujer!?

Hungría pareció haber olvidado que Prusia sólo había estado rodeado por hombres desde su nacimiento.

—Me voy—anunció el albino, comenzando a caminar.

— ¡Espera! ¡No me dejes! —Se quejó ella—Vuelve aquí. Si no, te traeré yo—dijo, poniéndose de pie, amenazadoramente.

Prusia corrió por su vida.

…

Después de eso, Hungría pasó por muchas cosas, y se estableció en la casa de Austria.

Algo que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Lo odio, lo odio. Es un insoportable—mascullaba la chica, barriendo el patio de la casa del austríaco. Lo único bueno de todo eso es que solía ver de vez en cuando a Prusia.

Éste pasaba por ahí. Debía visitar a Austria, pero el único inconveniente (además del mismo austríaco) era tener que cruzarse con la húngara. Comenzó a caminar en puntas de pie, intentando pasar desapercibido.

— ¡Prusia! ¡Ven aquí! Tengo un beso para ti~.

Falló.

—H-Hungría—tartamudeó el albino, comenzando a temblar. Ella se acercó a él, sin soltar su escoba—Apártate—pidió.

—No quiero~.

La chica acercó su rostro al de él. Prusia quiso apartarse, pero chocó contra una pared.

Maldito Austria y sus paredes demoníacas.

Hungría rozó su nariz con la del prusiano, y acortando la poca distancia, lo besó con todas sus fuerzas.

Dándose de lleno contra la pared.

Porque Prusia se había agachado, para arrastrarse y luego salir corriendo.

—Casi… casi—murmuraba el albino, agitado por correr a toda velocidad—Casi me ganaba un pase directo al infierno.

—Qué exagerado—comentó Austria, observando la escena desde su casa. Luego, observó a la húngara, y frunció el ceño— ¡Deja a mi pared en paz!

…

—Alemania—lo llamó Italia, conduciendo el vehículo del rubio—Mira esto, ¡es increíble!

— ¿Qué hayas robado mi _Kubelwagen_ sin que me diera cuenta? Pues sí, es bastante sorprendente—reconoció el alemán, comenzando a enojarse.

—Oh, no. El señor _Giuliani_ lo modificó para mí. Además, dijo que me veía bastante bien encima de…

— ¿¡Quién es ese _Giuliani!_?

— ¿Celoso?

—No—mintió.

—Oh, eres tan adorable cuando estás celoso, _capitano~_.

—Sí, le pareceré adorable a ese estúpido cuando lo muela a golpes por hacerte un comentario que sale de lo profesional—masculló por lo bajo. Aunque el italiano lo escuchó.

—Si tanto te preocupa—comenzó el castaño—Puedes marcar territorio. Y sabes a lo que me refiero~.

—Sigue soñando.

—Por supuesto, hombre, ¿de qué crees que tratan mis sueños húmedos…?

— ¡No quiero saber los detalles de tus sueños húmedos! —volvió a mentir Alemania.

—Mentiroso—lo acusó.

—No miento. Además, ¿para qué lo modificó ese imbécil?

—Para que sea más fácil escapar…

—Así que modificaste mi Kubelwagen… sin permiso—musitó el alemán, colocándose de espaldas al otro, rodeando el cuello ajeno con un brazo, y con la otra en la cima de su cabeza, para que el más bajo no escapara.

—Sabía que tenía que contártelo para que me dieras algo parecido a un abrazo.

— ¿Lo arreglarás, verdad?

—No~.

— ¡Te voy a matar!

— ¡No si yo escapo antes! —exclamó el italiano, oprimiendo uno de los botones que había implementado.

Inmediatamente, salió disparado de su asiento, volando por los aires.

.

— ¡Italia! —gritó Alemania, no teniendo ni idea del estado de su aliado—N-no puedo creerlo. Por una tontería como ésta… ¡Por mi culpa! —Se lamentó, caminando nervioso por toda la zona—¡Italia!

No muy lejos de allí, el italiano se encontraba colgado de una rama. Había escuchado los gritos del alemán.

—No habrá sido el mejor escape de mi vida—se dijo—Pero al menos mejorará un poco mi relación con Alemania. Tal vez pueda sacar ventaja de esto~.

Y se quedó allí arriba, pensando en futuras fantasías, hasta que alguien lo rescató.

.

—Al menos estás bien—suspiró Alemania, al ver al castaño sano y salvo.

—Sí. Te preocupaste por mí, ¿no es así? —dijo el italiano, sonriendo.

—No—mintió.

—Escuché tus gritos.

—Bueno, me sentía un poco culpable. Pensé que habías muerto.

—Jo, ¿tanto te cuesta admitir que me hubieras extrañado horrores?

—Yo no te hubiera extrañado…

—Sé que mientes, Alemania. Ahora, ¿no crees que deberías recompensarme de alguna forma…?

—No.

—Ya pensaré en una forma de obligarte a hacerlo…

—Eres un maldito.

—Así me quieres~.

**Continuará~.**

* * *

HonHonHon, PruHun~. (A Austria y La Pared no les gusta esto) D:


	40. Chapter 40

El pequeño Lituania se dejó caer sobre el césped de su casa, observando el Mar Báltico. La brisa despeinaba un poco sus cabellos castaños. Y el sol hacía que sus ojos ámbar se vieran resplandecientes. Era digno de ser retratado por un artista.

Excepto porque algún gracioso le lanzaba nueces y piñas a la pequeña nación.

—Lo odio. Lo odio—masculló el lituano, tapándose con un escudo— ¿Acaso no puedes dejarme en paz?

—No hasta que te atrape, ¡pagano! —exclamó un pequeño Prusia, desde lo alto de un árbol.

— ¿Sabías que Dios puede castigarte si te trepas a los árboles? —inquirió Austria, todavía niño, haciendo una aparición allí. Al escuchar eso, el albino pegó un grito, entrando en pánico.

Y se cayó del árbol, dándose contra el suelo.

—…Eres malvado—masculló Lituania. Austria sonrió, viendo el lugar en el que le saldría un chichón a Prusia.

…

—Ese Turquía. Se hace el amable, pero es malvado—murmuraba Hungría, enfurruñada. De pronto, vio al pequeño lituano, que trabajaba en silencio—Oye, ¿qué haces?

—Flechas—contestó escuetamente el castaño.

— ¿Para qué?

—Para tirártelas si no me dejas en paz ahora mismo.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo—se apresuró a decir ella—Pareces más serio que los alemanes. Y eso es decir mucho.

—Es que al ser un nuevo país, muchos me molestan—se quejó por lo bajo.

—Bueno, me caes bien, a pesar que quieras tirarme flechas. Te daré algo de información sobre la clase de gente que anda por aquí~.

—…Como sea—intentó hacerse el indiferente, aunque en el fondo, agradecía la información.

—Primero está Turquía, los Turcos Otomanos. Últimamente se está haciendo muy fuerte. Que no te engañen sus palabras amables. Parece un tierno pollito mojado, pero puede ser una gallina devoradora de hombres si se lo propone. Y créeme, se lo propone.

—… ¿Gallina devoradora de hombres? ¿Acaso es un chiste?

—No. También está Valaquia, Rumania, que, personalmente, es bastante lindo.

— ¿¡Bastante lindo!?

—Sí, pero sólo físicamente. Además, hay otro que está mucho mejor, que te quede claro. Pero es mío~.

— ¿Acaso tiene tu nombre escrito? Sólo por curiosidad.

—Tiene mi nombre escrito… pero no dónde se pueda ver—mintió—También está Ulus de Jochi, o _Golden Horde_, de los tártaros. Ése…

— ¿Es bueno? —inquirió, esperanzado.

—No. Es el peor. Te dará una paliza sin compasión. Desearás haber nacido invertebrado, para no sentir ese dolor que te cala hasta los huesos.

—…Qué simpático—comentó, sarcásticamente—Oye, hablando de los tártaros, hace poco me crucé con un niño bajo su control—había recordado su encuentro con Rusia.

—Pobrecito de él. Oh, y bueno, dejé lo mejor para el final.

— ¿Quién? ¿Acaso también me devorará los sesos? Digo, ya que los enemigos parecen ir de mal en peor…

—La Orden Teutónica. Mi amor~.

—Oh, el tipo que tiene tu nombre escrito.

—Sí. Es albino, precioso, y…

—Creo que ya tuve el… placer, de conocerlo.

—Bien… oye, ¿por qué tienes una flecha en la cabeza?

—…Tu amorcito teutón acaba de pasar.

— ¡Adiós, pagano! —gritó el pequeño Prusia, corriendo con su arco. Gilbird lo seguía.

— ¿No es lindo? —suspiró la húngara.

—…Yo lo encuentro irritante. Y a ti rara. Sobre todo eso último—masculló Lituania.

…

Estados Unidos y Japón.

—Esto es jodidamente perfecto—dijo Estados Unidos, con los ojos casi brillando de la emoción. Observaba una bandeja de comida que Japón le había obsequiado—Se puede llevar a cualquier parte, es rápido, delicioso, barato… ¡y tiene vegetales!

—Me alegra que te guste—contestó el japonés.

— ¿Sabes qué faltaría?

—No.

—Colegialas.

—Pervertido.

—Mira quién lo dice. Estoy enterado de la colección de mangas _Hentai_ que guardas bajo la cama. Y sé lo del _Yuri_. Y lo del _Yaoi_.

—El _Yaoi _no es algo que me emocione demasiado…

— ¿Quieres poner en práctica algo de _Yaoi_?

Japón escupió todo el jugo de manzana que había tomado.

— ¡No! —contestó, completamente sonrojado y descolocado.

—Para que sepas… jamás tendrás una oportunidad igual a ésta.

…

Romano terminó de tomar su copa de vino, mientras la depositaba elegantemente sobre la mesita de café. Pasó la lengua sobre sus labios. Estaba delicioso. Y volteó su rostro para observar a España, que mantenía la vista fija en su boca. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá de la casa de Italia del Sur.

—Tienes un poco de vino—comentó el español, observando las comisuras de la boca del italiano.

Y Romano casi entró en pánico. Porque el vino era delicioso. Pero… ¿una gota de vino resbalando por su perfecto rostro? Simplemente imperdonable.

El ataque de pánico que el rubio estaba a punto de sufrir, fue evitado por el ibérico, que había llevado su mano hasta allí, y quitó la gota de la boca de Italia del Sur. Éste se dejó hacer.

No le vendría mal ensuciarse con vino otra vez.

.

—De nuevo perdió el _SSC Napoli_—se lamentó Italia del Sur. No era un gran fanático de fútbol, pero no le gustaba que perdiera ese cuadro. Volvió a beber vino, sin detenerse a pensar que se había vuelto a manchar.

España lo observaba con atención. A Romano ya le empezaba a afectar aquella bebida. Tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas; arrastraba levemente las sílabas, sin controlar demasiado el volumen de su voz, y estaba despeinado.

—Volviste a mancharte—anunció el español, señalando nuevamente la boca del italiano.

—Pues límpialo, _mio amore Spagna~_—sugirió el rubio, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro del español.

—Estás demasiado grande para que alguien tenga que limpiarte.

—Oh, cumple uno de mis caprichos, _per favore~_—España suspiró, y tomó una servilleta para limpiar la boca del otro.

Pero cuando fue a agarrar la servilleta, se encontró con una tortuga.

—… ¿Qué hace una tortuga aquí? —inquirió el ibérico, atónito.

—No sé—contestó el otro, encogiéndose de hombros—Pero la tortuga en tu cabeza se ve graciosa.

—Hay otra allí… y otra… ¿¡Porqué hay tantas tortugas aquí!?

—Se encariñaron contigo~.

.

—Sí, sí, aquí están todas—anunció España, devolviéndole otra tortuga al oficial. Ese día, la casa de verano del italiano, en Calabria, había habido un montón de tortugas aparecidas.

—Falta una—anunció el policía.

Dicha tortuga estaba en los brazos de un Romano algo borracho.

—No quiero dársela—se quejó el rubio— ¡Ésta es la tortuga de nuestro amor!

—No digas eso—lo reprendió el español, algo avergonzado.

— ¡Se llamará "_Itaspaña_"!

—No.

—Es un nombre tan glamoroso~.

—Romano, devuelve la tortuga.

—Es tan glamoroso, que seguramente el _estúpido macho-bastardo-idiota-patatas-sin glamour_, me envidia.

.

Al final, Italia del Sur tuvo que devolver la tortuga.

—_Itaspaña_… ¿¡porqué!? —se lamentaba el italiano, al cual no se le había pasado el efecto del alcohol. Es más, había empeorado más, dado que luego de la despedida de la tortuga, había tomado muchísimo más.

—Romano, ve a dormir—ordenó España, con el rubio abrazándose a él.

— ¡Tú ya no me das órdenes!

—Es verdad. Pero me preocupas—admitió, intentando sacárselo de encima.

—¿En serio? —esas palabras habían tocado una vena sensible en el italiano—Bien, iré a dormir.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

— ¡Y tú vendrás conmigo!

—No.

—Prometo no robarme todas las sábanas.

—Eso significa mucho viniendo de ti… pero no.

—Por favor~—Romano se había trepado a la espalda de España. Éste último suspiró, y se lo llevó a caballito a su habitación.

—No—repitió el español.

— _¿Porquéeeeeee? _—protestó infantilmente el italiano.

—Porque estás borracho. Y mañana tendrás una resaca espantosa.

—Por eso necesito que te quedes. Así me ayudas.

—Iré al sofá.

—Pero…

—Sin peros—se quejó el castaño, depositando al rubio en su cama. Éste quiso levantarse, pero el colchón era demasiado tentador para su cabeza que le daba vueltas—_Buenas Noches_—se despidió en español.

—_Buenas noches_—murmuró el otro, también en español.

Pero luego de un rato, Romano salió de su cama, corrió escaleras abajo, y se infiltró en el sofá con España.

—…Fuera—ordenó el castaño, mientras Italia del Sur se acurrucaba contra él.

—Tú sigue mirando la repetición del partido—dijo el otro, adormilado—Yo me quedo a dormir aquí.

Al final, España no se explicó cómo terminó llevando a Romano a su cama (otra vez), pero para terminar durmiendo con él.

.

Pero siempre tuvo razón con lo de la resaca.

—Mi hígado. Mi precioso hígado—se lamentó Romano—Oh, aquí viene de vuelta.

Una terrible resaca.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Spamanooooooo :D Sé que lo extrañaron (?)


	41. Chapter 41

_Lo que pasó hasta ahora: _

_Nos encontramos en el siglo XI. Inglaterra quería tener un cabello como el de Francia, y lo intentó, desafiando muchas órdenes del obispo. _

—Al final, no funcionó—murmuró el pequeño inglés, jugueteando con los mechones que el francés había cortado anteriormente. Al menos había pasado tiempo con Francia.

Pero no debía rendirse. Él se volvería muy guapo, y Francia se daría cuenta, y se enamoraría de él, y lo querría siempre, lo defendería de las hadas malvadas, y serían felices, y hornearían cupcakes, y… ¡estarían juntos por siempre!

—Hola, Inglaterra—saludó el francés, acercándose a él. El aludido se sonrojó, dado que esos pensamientos eran un poco vergonzosos, y se giró para saludar al francés.

Francia llevaba puesto un vestido.

— ¿Porqué te vistes como mujer? —preguntó inocentemente el británico.

—Enano, ésta es la moda en mi casa.

— ¡Qué modas tan raras tienen en tu casa!

—No critiques.

—Bueno, yo no lo usaría. Pero a ti todo te queda bien~.

—Cállate—se quejó el francés, sonrojándose.

—Oh, hasta ruborizado por un cumplido mío te ves bien.

— ¡Que te calles! —ordenó, ruborizándose todavía más.

—Me callo si me abrazas~.

—No tendrás tanta suerte.

…

_Año 1090. _

Cabello largo y túnicas largas. La nueva moda.

—Éstos jóvenes—se quejó un hombre, observando al chico que pasaba por ahí.

—Ah, Francia es tan lindo~—murmuraba Inglaterra.

— ¡Cállate! —gritaba un hada, mientras lo pinchaba con una pequeña rama.

— ¡Me duele! _Stop!_ _Franceeeee~!_

_Año 1990. _

Pelo largo. Pantalón desde las caderas.

—Muy bien, esto ya roza lo ridículo—se quejó Francia.

—A mí no me gustaría verte con el pantalón así—comentó Inglaterra.

—Sabía que eras un poco inteligente, en el fondo…

—Directamente, me encantaría verte sin pantalón.

—…Más inteligente de lo que te conviene.

…

—Odio la moda de mi casa—se quejó el joven Francia. España lo miró, con algo de desagrado.

—Pues sí—afirmó el español—Es demasiado afeminado. Para lo único que me serviría… sería para esconder dulces en las mangas y llevárselos a Romano.

— ¡España me dará dulces! —Exclamó el pequeño italiano, apareciendo por ahí— ¡Dulces! ¡Con sabor a tomate!

—No hay dulces con sabor a tomate—le contó España.

—Bueno… entonces… ¡quiero un tomate!

…

Al pequeño Reino Unido le había ido bastante mal con eso de ponerse a la moda. Por eso se había infiltrado en Francia para poder aprender un poco más sobre las tendencias.

Y para visitar al mismo Francia, claro.

¡Formaría parte de la aristocracia de la moda! ¡Y Francia lo querría! Y comerían dulces juntos, sacarían a pasear a _Chocolate Mint Bunny_, le regalaría flores, lo abrazaría… ¡serían felices por siempre!

Lástima que lo primero con lo que se había encontrado… había sido una bragueta de armar.

.

— ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué tienen que usar esas cosas tan raras? ¿Por qué es tan difícil estar a la moda? —se lamentaba el pequeño británico, ovillado sobre sí mismo, junto al lago.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —inquirió Francia, con una ceja levantada— ¿Acaso te diste por vencido?

— ¡No! ¡Jamás me rendiré si se trata de tu amor!

—Qué exagerado, por el amor a todo lo bueno…

—_Aw_, ¿entonces me amas?

—No—aunque ni el francés mismo estaba seguro de sus sentimientos.

**Continuará~**

* * *

No hay mucho que comentar ._. muchas gracias por los comentarios :3!


	42. Chapter 42

España estaba agotado. La pelea con Francia había sido demasiado difícil. ¿Cuándo se rendiría ese francés?

—No pensaba que caerías tan bajo—comentó el español, entre jadeos.

— ¿Acaso te importa? —contestó el galo, en las mismas condiciones que su vecino.

—Todos sabemos que esto acabará con una sola estocada.

—Sí, claro…—rió Francia. Inmediatamente, el español le atestó un golpe con su hacha, lastimándole buena parte del torso.

—Te lo dije—le recordó, viendo como el rubio se desparramaba en el piso.

…

_El Jefe España y Chibiromano. _

—Ya terminó—dijo España para sí mismo. Luego, tragó saliva—Oye, ya terminó la pelea. Puedes levantarte, Francia.

—Cállate—murmuró el francés—Si me hago el muerto, tal vez Inglaterra se olvide de mí.

—…No creo que se olvide de ti. Ni aunque estés muerto. Sería capaz de suicidarse para morirse contigo.

—…Tienes razón.

—Aunque sabemos que no puedes morir…

—Silencio. Ten más respeto en mi lecho de muerte.

—Eres un estúpido.

—No te quejes. Has ganado. Ahora Italia del Sur es tuyo.

.

—Ganar—murmuraba España, entre sueños—Italia del Sur… es mío. Mío. Romano…

—_Españaaaaaaaaa~_—lo llamó el pequeño italiano, llevando una bandeja de desayuno a la cama del español.

El mayor bufó. Lo había despertado en la mejor parte del sueño. Pero al menos traía comida.

—Te traje el desayuno~—anunció el rubio.

—Me di cuenta.

— ¿Te gusta, te gusta? ¡Lo cociné yo! —comentó, orgulloso.

—Ni siquiera me estás dando tiempo de probarlo.

— ¡Abrazo! —pidió el niño.

— ¿Eh? —el español no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, dado que el pequeño italiano se había subido a su cama, abrazándose a él. Se resignó, y empezó a comer.

…

—La próxima vez no perderé—masculló Francia, que era llevado a rastras por un preocupado Suiza.

—Siempre dices lo mismo~—comentó el más bajo, honestamente y sin malas intenciones.

— ¡Cállate!

—Jo, y encima pesas mucho~—se quejó.

—Suiza, te tiraré por un barranco si no dejas de hacer esos comentarios tuyos.

—Pero… yo sólo digo la verdad—murmuró el suizo, inocentemente.

—…Es imposible enojarse contigo.

…

Romano caminaba alegremente por los jardines de la casa de España.

—Oye, España—lo llamó una chica.

—Bélgica—saludó el español escuetamente.

La chica de cabello castaño fijó su vista en el pequeño italiano. Abrió sus ojos rosados enormemente. ¡Ese niño era una ternura!

—Hola Romano~—saludó ella.

—H-hola—tartamudeó el italiano, un poco asustado por la desconocida. Después de todo, la última vez que se había encontrado con una nación desconocida, casi se lo llevaban de la casa de España.

— ¿Y estás aprendiendo a hablar español? —el rubio asintió tímidamente con la cabeza—Oh, qué ternura. Te daré algunos dulces de mi país~.

La belga le dio unos dulces al avergonzado Romano.

—_Gracias_—dijo Italia del Sur, en español.

—Ah, yo creo que se llevará de maravilla con Holanda~.

La alarma de España se activó.

—No—interrumpió el español—No quiero verlo cerca de tu hermano.

— ¿Porqué no? —inquirió la chica.

—Porque me cae mal.

— ¿Te caigo mal? —inquirió Holanda, apareciendo por ahí. Romano, al ver otro extraño, se escondió detrás de España.

—Bien. Ahora sí estamos todos—masculló el español.

— ¿Porqué no merendamos todos juntos? —inquirió Bélgica, intentando mantener la paz.

—No—cortó España, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo.

—Sería divertido—murmuró el holandés, mientras se acomodaba la bufanda celeste. Tenía el cabello castaño lacio, al igual que su hermana, aunque él lo llevaba corto. Sus ojos verdes estaban posados en el tímido italiano.

—No—repitió el español.

— ¿Y tú qué opinas, Romano? —inquirió Bélgica.

—Yo…—murmuró el italiano.

— ¿Sabías que a Holanda le gustan las cosas lindas? —lo intentó convencer la chica.

Y a partir de ahí, Romano olvidó completamente el miedo que le daba ese desconocido.

—Maldición—se quejó España, frunciendo el ceño— ¿Por qué tenías que decir eso?

—Celoso—susurró la belga, mientras el español fulminaba a Holanda con la mirada.

…

España tenía serios problemas. No era que le molestara cuidar a Romano. Pero estaba preocupado. Turquía estaba al acecho.

—_España, ¿Qué te parece juntarnos a charlar después de derramar litros de sangre en el campo de batalla? —decía siempre el turco._

Francia no se había dado por vencido.

—_Estás celoso, estás celoso, estás celoso—canturreaba el francés. _

También lo inquietaba Inglaterra. Aunque estuviera al otro lado del mar.

—_Oh, ese niño es adorable. ¡Le daré alguno de mis cupcakes! —el británico sonreía. _

Y también estaba lo de los impuestos. Y muchas otras cosas más por las que preocuparse.

Lo único que lo tranquilizaba era apretar compulsivamente las mejillas de Romano.

—España, me aprietas demasiado—se quejó el niño, ya que no podía comer su tomate.

—…Suave~—murmuró el español.

**Continuará~.**

* * *

Y aparecieron Holanda y Bélgica! Aunque no había demasiado sobre ellos D: Los hice lo mejor que pude e.e


	43. Chapter 43

_Europa en el siglo XV. _

_Dinamarca en el Norte. _

— ¿Cómo está mi querido Rey del Norte~?—bromeó Noruega, revolviéndole el pelo al danés, y abrazándolo. Éste se sonrojó.

—Le vas a subir el ego—bufó Finlandia, mientras Suecia se reía de Dinamarca, que parecía estar a punto de hiperventilar desde que el noruego lo había abrazado.

_La Orden Teutónica que sigue aumentando su poder. _

—Cada vez estoy más fuerte—murmuró Prusia, para sí mismo— ¡Me encargaré que el señorito demonio pague por todas las diabluras que ha cometido!

— ¿Debo recordarte que el que vio a Hungría desnuda fuiste tú? —inquirió Austria, levantando una ceja.

—¡Eso fue un accidente! —se defendió el albino, completamente sonrojado.

_La imparable expansión de la Horda de Oro… y el eco del grito de guerra de los Turcos Otomanos que resuena en Europa. _

—Soy genial, ¿a que sí? —inquirió Turquía, observando a "sus niños", Grecia y Egipto.

—No—le dijo el griego, volviendo a coquetear con un montón de bellas jóvenes.

—…Concuerdo con Grecia—comentó Egipto, puliendo su bastón de oro.

—Mis niños no me quieren—lloriqueó.

_Aunque el Sacro Imperio Romano no sea una amenaza…_

— ¡Pelea de espadas! —exclamó el pequeño Italia, tirándose encima de SIR.

— ¡Loca! —contestaba el rubio, esquivando al castaño.

.

—…No podemos descuidar el crecimiento de nuestro país—completó el superior del joven Lituania, luego de terminar su resumen de la situación en Europa—Además, siempre acabas derrotado.

El lituano bufó, porque eso era verdad. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? ¡Todo era culpa de la Orden Teutónica! Sólo quedaba acostumbrarse a la batalla lo más pronto posible…

—Ya lo decidí—cortó su superior—Me casaré, y haré una alianza.

— ¿Casarse y hacer una alianza? Pero… ¿con quién?

…

— ¿Eh? ¿Acaso es una especia de broma? —Cuestionó Polonia a sus superiores—Me niego a llevar a cabo esa boda.

—Bueno, yo le tengo un poco de miedo a los extraños—reconoció la joven princesa que lo acompañaba—Sobre todo porque es una persona un poco mayor. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

—Tranquilícese, por favor—pidió un caballero.

—Necesito un buen licor para tranquilizarme—masculló la nación—Podríamos morir. No aceptaré nada.

— ¡No actúe como un niño! —insistió el hombre.

— ¿Qué clase de niño pediría licor para tranquilizarse? —cuestionó la doncella.

—No quiero extraños en mi castillo. ¿Y si me roban los dulces? —se quejó Polonia—Además, ser amable con ellos supone demasiado esfuerzo.

—La tropa de Lituania ha llegado—anunció un soldado.

—Entendido—confirmó el hombre, tratando de no entrar en pánico—Salúdelos como es debido.

—No me queda de otra—suspiró la nación, caminando hasta su trono. Se sentó allí, adoptando una postura arrogante y desinteresada en partes iguales.

Por las puertas del palacio entraron tres personas: Lituania, su superior, y un soldado escoltándolos. La nación polaca se apresuró a recorrer al lituano de pies a cabeza con la mirada. Éste mantenía su mirada fija en el rubio, fulminándolo.

Y a Polonia le encantó eso.

—Hace poco me enteré de su visita—comenzó el polaco, desde su trono, esforzándose en sonar diplomático, cosa difícil, dado que no tenía alcohol suficiente en la sangre—Debió haber sido una dura y larga travesía—Hizo una pausa—Mi nombre es Polonia. Gobierno sobre el Este de Europa. Preséntate.

Lituania dejó salir un bufido antes de hablarle. El polaco le había parecido sumamente arrogante.

—Soy Lituania—dijo, con la misma arrogancia en la voz que el rubio—Vine para hablar sobre la alianza entre nuestros dos países.

—Oh, la alianza _por matrimonio_—recalcó el polaco, arrancándole un leve sonrojo al lituano—Bueno, pero hay que admitir que será beneficioso para ambos.

El castaño, desgraciadamente, sabía que el otro tenía razón.

Los superiores de ambos estaban bastante contentos de que ambos pudieran actuar con tanta amabilidad en una situación de tanta presión como esa.

…

— ¿Cómo van esos dos? —preguntó el superior de Polonia, conversando con el de Lituania. La princesa que los acompañaba hacía un rato traía una sonrisa en la cara.

—Digamos que…—comenzó ella—Ya se comportan como un matrimonio.

—Qué bueno.

.

— ¡Lituania, deja de tocarme los huevos! —gritó Polonia, arrojando su botella de vodka por los aires.

— ¡Deja de aventar las botellas de vodka como si no valieran nada! ¡No tienes idea de lo que me jode ir descalzo y pisar el vidrio! —contestó a gritos Lituania.

— ¡Bueno, te jodes! ¡Por tocarme los huevos!

— ¡Son sólo huevos!

— ¡Son _mis_ huevos! — recalcó el polaco, tomando el recipiente que contenía los huevos de gallina.

— ¡Sólo son huevos de gallina!

— ¡Pero son míos! ¡Me toca los huevos el hecho de que me toques los huevos!

— ¡Tú comiste mis papas! ¡Y no me quejé!

—Bueno, a la próxima te avivas, y me avisas que no me coma tus papas.

—Yo te había dicho que no te comieras mis papas.

—Oh, creo que me olvidé~—mintió el rubio.

—Te odio.

Sí, un verdadero matrimonio.

— ¡Devuélveme mis papas, maldito!

— ¡No hasta que me dejes los huevos en paz!

Uno bastante disfuncional.

**Continuará~.**

* * *

Lituania, ¡no le toques los huevos a Polonia! Yo sé que malpensaron (?)


	44. Chapter 44

—Oye—lo llamó Polonia. Lituania se volvió. Ambos estaban acostados cómodamente sobre el césped de una colina, en inusual paz, el rubio bebiendo una bebida bastante fuerte, y el castaño observando las nubes.

— ¿Qué quieres? —contestó el otro.

— ¿Tienes alguna historia o alguna leyenda de tu capital?

— ¿A qué viene eso? ¿También te fumas algo, además de beber?

—No. Sólo estoy curioso. Y me gustan esas cosas.

—Ah. Tú… Entonces cuéntame algo tú primero.

—No me trates de "tú".

—Oye, que trataba de ser amable. Si prefieres, te trataré de "imbécil".

—_Polska_.

—Es estúpido.

—No te metas con mi idioma, y yo no tendré que meterme con el tuyo. Entonces dime "_Po_".

— ¿Es broma, no?

—Pues sí, hombre. "_Po_" es demasiado idiota. Llámame Polonia~.

—…De todas formas seguirás siendo un idiota.

—Y yo te diré "_Liet_".

—Idiota, como había dicho antes. Y si tú me llamas con un nombre estúpido, no te quejes que luego yo te responda de la misma manera.

—Pero "_Liet_" no es estúpido. Es lindo.

—Oh, ya cállate. Y cuenta de una vez la maldita leyenda de tu estúpida capital—bufó el lituano, sonrojado.

—Bien, comenzaré. Se trata de una historia de mi capital…

_En una profunda cueva que se encontraba en Cracovia, vivía un tenebroso dragón. _

—Creí que serías más original—interrumpió Lituania.

—Silencio, _Liet_.

_Comía de todo y causaba muchos desastres. _

— ¿Comía de todo? ¿Incluso vegetales? Porque no me imagino a un dragón comiendo plantas…

—No interrumpas, _Liet_. Lo que sucede, es que mis dragones son geniales.

—Claro, y causaban desastres.

—Todos tenemos defectos y virtudes.

—No logro encontrar tus virtudes.

—Ignoraré eso. Como decía…

_Así que un listo príncipe fue a cazarlo. _

—Yo no le veo mucho de listo si se metió en la cueva del dragón.

— ¡Deja de interrumpirme, _Liet_!

_Y cuando fue… _

—Se lo comió el dragón, y fin.

— ¿¡Me vas a dejar terminar la frase, Lituania!?

…_tuvo una feroz pelea con el dragón. _

Polonia hizo una pausa, hastiado, esperando una interrupción. Ésta no llegó, dado que el lituano estaba, increíblemente, en silencio.

_Todo se puso muy feo. _

—No, seguro se va a poner lindo—interrumpió el lituano sarcásticamente. Polonia aguantó las ganas de golpearlo.

_Entonces el príncipe pensó "Nada que ver"._

Lituania abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Eso lo había tomado por sorpresa.

_Así que sabía que tenía que ponerle fin. Bueno, luego el príncipe utilizó su ingenio para que el dragón comiera azufre, y así lo venció. Entonces la paz llegó a la capital, y el príncipe se convirtió en un héroe. _

—Tus pobladores son asesinos de dragones—lo reprendió el castaño— ¿No sabes que podrían estar en peligros de extinción?

—En realidad, la historia me la acabo de inventar…—reconoció Polonia.

—…Era de esperarse.

—Cuéntame la tuya~.

—Bueno, es sobre uno de mis superiores.

_Un día el gran Duque Gediminas estaba de caza en los bosques sagrados. Y esa noche… _

— ¿Porqué de noche? ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan tenebroso? —interrumpió el polaco, a modo de venganza—Claro, nadie se atreve a hacerlo a las tres de la tarde. Una verdadera historia de terror da miedo a cualquier hora, no sólo a medianoche.

—Dije de noche, no a medianoche.

—Pero apuesto a que podrías haberlo dicho.

El Duque, que se encontraba descansando cerca de noche, tuvo un sueño.

—_Una profecía_—murmuró sombríamente el rubio.

—No interrumpas.

—Una palabra. _Venganza_.

_Soñó con un lobo que se encontraba aullando en la punta de una colina, vistiendo una armadura de metal. Un sabio lo interpretó diciendo que "esta tierra no dejará que penetren los enemigos, que es como una barrera de metal". Y debido a ese sueño, se fundó la segura ciudad de Vilna, la cual fue proclamada como capital. _

—Original—reconoció Polonia.

—Creí que me interrumpirías más veces.

—Bueno, pensaba hacerlo, pero tu historia me gustó tanto que me callé.

—Oh—Lituania no tenía palabras. No se esperaba algo así. Se sonrojó un poco.

—De todas formas, no te perdonaré fácilmente el que me hayas interrumpido tanto.

—Mira como tiemblo—contestó sarcásticamente, enfadado. Polonia lo hacía cambiar rápidamente de ánimo.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Lala, no me culpen si los capítulos están muy cortos, pero hay partes en el World Series que te quedas "WTF? A estos tipos se les acabó la inspiración ._.".


	45. Chapter 45

Inglaterra dejó salir un gritito de emoción. Lo había conseguido. Con sus geniales equipos de espionaje, había logrado encontrar a los del Eje. Bueno, tratándose de su maravillosa tecnología británica, no era algo demasiado sorprendente.

— ¡Han naufragado! —exclamó, festejando su hazaña—Uf, a mí me encantaría naufragar con Francia… en una isla desierta y paradisíaca…—y siguió soñando despierto.

—Que alguien lo calle antes de que me traume—murmuró Francia, sosteniendo un aparato bastante más moderno que el del británico.

—Oh, cállate que te encanta—lo molestó Estados Unidos, sonriendo cruelmente.

—No discutan ahora—los calló Rusia—Vamos a por Alemania.

— ¡Por fin dices algo inteligente, ruso! —lo elogió falsamente el americano.

—Inglaterra, parece que vayas a explotar de rabia—le avisó China—Acuérdate de respirar.

En efecto, el británico había inflado sus cachetes, tratando de no explotar de rabia en ese mismo instante. Es que no le gustaba que los demás superaran su tecnología.

—Oh, déjalo morir tranquilo—se quejó Estados Unidos.

—Sería demasiado problemático que su muerte nos retrase la operación "Darle-una-paliza-a-Alemania" —comentó el francés.

—Eres un cualquiera, Francia—volvió a quejarse el norteamericano—Todos sabemos que te preocupas por él. No hace falta que disimules—China y Rusia asintieron, de acuerdo con el pelirrojo.

— ¿Francia se preocupa por mí? —preguntó Inglaterra, olvidándose de su intento de asfixia por enojo.

—No—se apresuró a contestar el francés.

—Sí—dijeron a coro las otras tres naciones.

…

_United States of Hetalia. ¡Two~! _

Después de todo lo que habían planeado, los aliados fueron tras el rastro de los del eje. Pero también naufragaron.

—Fue demasiado innecesario llegar aquí de la misma forma que los idiotas del Eje—se quejó Estados Unidos, que se encontraba con China observando la playa.

—Esto me está asustando. Hoy he estado de acuerdo en más de dos cosas contigo—murmuró el chino, intentando secar sus ropas— ¿Qué pasó con los otros?

—Si lo supiera, no estaría aquí hablando contigo. Aunque sería genial que Inglaterra se perdiera aquí. Con Francia, de ser posible. Aunque luego Canadá me mataría por haberlos dejado…

— ¿Problemas familiares en casa?

—Puf, creo que eres el menos indicado para hablar.

—De todas formas—interrumpió el asiático—Deberíamos encontrar un refugio para la lluvia y el viento.

— ¿Lluvia y viento? ¿Acaso estás como Inglaterra, que se fuma todo el opio? ¿No te das cuenta que el sol está tan fuerte que podría asar hamburguesas en una roca?

—Nunca se sabe, no confíes en el clima. Además, debemos buscar agua y comida.

— ¿Agua? ¡_Holaaaaaa_! Tienes el mar enfrente de ti.

—No confíes en el agua de mar. Además, no veo comida.

—Estamos rodeados de naturaleza…

—Que tú sobrevivas comiendo pasto, no significa que los demás sigamos tu dieta.

—Oye, soy más exigente para las comidas. ¿Por qué me tomas? ¿Por una vaca?

—Y, con ese peso…

— ¡No estoy gordo, soy de huesos anchos!

—Nunca dije que estuvieras gordo…

—Hiciste alusión a mi peso, desgraciado. Además, seguramente tienes alguna casa de campo en este lugar…

—No, no tengo casas de campo aquí.

—…Había apostado a que tuvieras una casa de campo aquí.

—Pues no la tengo. ¿Por qué crees que estuve tan preocupado por la supervivencia?

—…Yo… todo este tiempo… creí que había un barrio chino aquí.

—No, no lo hay. Ni se te ocurra entrar en pánico…

—¡Vamos a morir!

—…Estúpido.

…

_United States of Hetalia. ¡Two!_

—Rayos, ¡sólo tienes unas frutas extrañas! ¿Acaso no pescaste o cazaste algún animal? —lo reprendió China.

— ¿Dices comer carne? —Dijo el estadounidense, asustado— ¡Ni loco!

—No parecía importarte hasta hace algún rato…

— ¿Te refieres a cuándo dije que sería capaz de comerte para sobrevivir, a pesar de lo flaco que estás? Bueno, había entrado en pánico, no me culpes…

—Al menos encontramos una cueva.

—Sí, pero debemos buscar a los demás. O solo a Rusia… no, espera, ¡podría dejarlos a todos muriéndose aquí!

—Bueno, en ese caso…

— ¡Incluso a ti!

—…Te odio.

…

Ambas naciones subieron a una colina, suponiendo que desde allí podrían encontrar a sus aliados.

—Bueno, no veo ni rastro de los demás—comunicó Estados Unidos—Pero al menos el atardecer es bueno.

—Pero no lo compensa. ¿Tienes idea del esfuerzo que hice para subir hasta aquí? —se quejó China.

—Ah, parece que a alguien le empieza a afectar la edad~.

—Cállate.

—No te desanimes. Tal vez eres como un vino, cuánto más viejo, mejor.

— ¿Debería tomar eso como un cumplido?

—…Y entiendo porque Rusia se interesa en ti.

—Eso no era necesario mencionarlo.

—Creo que construiré un hotel aquí.

—No si yo construyo una casa de campo antes.

— ¿Me estás retando a una carrera?

—Ya lo veremos, gordo capitalista, ya lo veremos.

— ¡No estoy gordo, mierda!

A fin de cuentas, así estuvieron esos dos.

…

Lituania y Polonia estaban frente a frente. En un duelo a muerte. Los dos enfrentándose en una lucha por el poder. Por la supremacía. Por uno de los mayores privilegios en la vida de ambos. Simplemente, un asunto de suma gravedad, que podría cambiar su rutina por siempre.

—Entonces… el ganador…—comenzó el lituano, mientras el rubio asentía llevándose una botella de vodka a los labios—Bien, no seré compasivo contigo.

—Yo tampoco, por mucho que me guste tu cabello.

—Bien, pues…—abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—¿Qué quieres decir con que te gusta mi cabello?

—Es lindo—contestó el polaco, encogiéndose de hombros. Lituania bufó.

— ¡No caeré un tus elogios baratos! ¡Intentas distraerme!

—No lo decía con mala intención. En fin, empecemos de una maldita vez, antes que se me termine el vodka.

— ¿Estás preparado?

—Tengo mi arsenal organizado y listo para machacarte.

—Perfecto. Las blancas primero.

—Elige bien tu movimiento. Aunque, hagas lo que hagas, los dos sabemos que yo ganaré.

Y la partida de ajedrez comenzó.

El ganador sería el primero en usar el baño por las mañanas.

...

— ¡Polonia, esto es suficiente! —se quejó Lituania, a gritos, pateando la puerta del baño, sin importarle lo que pudiera encontrar allí.

Se encontró con el polaco, sentado sobre la encimera, bebiendo vodka.

— ¿¡Porqué mierda estás bebiendo vodka encerrado en el baño!?

—Porque se me da la gana—contestó el rubio, con un tono burlón.

— ¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta que desperdicias mi tiempo!?

—Por supuesto que me doy cuenta. Por eso mismo es que lo hago.

— ¡Eres un…!

—Además, me encanta verte alterado.

Lituania se fue de allí, sumamente enojado. Sólo quedaba hacerlo al natural.

Además, no podía permitir que Polonia viera su sonrojo.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Polska troll e.e Yo lo adoro, me encanta como hace rabiar a Lituania. ¡Eso es amor, señores! (Fan del LietPol/PolLiet presente).


	46. Chapter 46

—Estados Unidos, ¿podrías ir a Japón? —le pidió su superior.

—No tengo ganas—se quejó la nación.

—Es una orden.

—Odio las órdenes—bufó—Además, ¿por qué a Japón?

—Porque la cantidad de pesca que se puede conseguir ha disminuido en estos últimos años. Es un asunto de extrema importancia.

— ¿Por qué no dejan los peces vivir en paz? Los peces en el mar, nadando tranquilos…

—No uses ese tipo de frases para justificar tu vagancia.

—Jo, usted sí que me conoce.

—Por eso solicitarás a Japón que abra su país y nos dé permiso para pescar en su zona.

—En otras palabras… voy y me hago su amigo.

—Visto de esa forma… sí, algo así.

—Odio hacer amigos.

…

— ¡Vengan a mí! —exclamó Estados Unidos, gritando al mar.

— ¿Qué haces, _honey_? —lo interrumpió Inglaterra.

—Mi último recurso para llamar a las ballenas. Me estoy volviendo casi tan loco como tú.

—Oh, ¿te sientes tan solo que buscas amistad en las ballenas? No te preocupes, ¡yo siempre estaré contigo!

—Sigo cuestionándome qué pasó por mi cabeza el día que te elegí a ti en vez de a Francia.

—Eso que dices es muy cruel—murmuró el inglés, con tono lastimero.

En esta época, Estados Unidos utilizaba las ballenas para la fabricación de muchos productos. La pesca era una industria muy importante. Pero debido a la pesca excesiva, la población de ballenas disminuyó, y Estados Unidos se encontró en graves problemas. Por eso es que pusieron a Japón como blanco. Le pediría al japonés que abriera su país, y que le diera permiso para cazar ballenas en su zona, y que construyeran un puesto que los abastezca de combustible.

— ¡Me niego! —se quejaba Japón, tapado hasta la cabeza con su sábanas.

_¡Llegaron los barcos negros! _

— ¡Son barcos negros! —gritaba un japonés.

— ¡Barcos negros están viniendo! —anunció otro.

— ¡Son grandes! —siguió el otro.

—Cada vez que lo repiten, lo hacen peor—se quejó Japón.

—Tenemos que alejarlos de aquí. Esos tipos raros no deben entrar al país—insistió el Señorío de Mito.

—Por eso dicen que estás pasado de moda, Mito—le recordó el Señorío de Aizu—Si pensamos en el futuro, lo mejor es pensar en la manera de co-existir.

—Cállate. ¿Acaso darás cara por esos extranjeros?

—Simplemente di mi opinión.

—No seas impertinente.

—Me pregunto cuál es la opinión de Japón—interrumpió otro.

—…Yo sólo quiero irme a dormir—se quejó la nación, acariciando un conejo.

…

Al final, Japón fue obligado a dar la cara frente a los recién llegados. Estados Unidos y compañía ya habían desembarcado.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —interrogó uno de los superiores de Japón.

— ¿Dejar que se pudran es una opción? —preguntó la nación, esperanzada.

—No lo creo.

—Entonces deberemos tomar medidas desesperadas. Diles que sabemos hablar holandés, pero que no entendemos el inglés.

— ¿Porqué holandés?

—Eso no importa en este momento. ¡Sólo quítalos de encima y volveremos a nuestro espléndido aislamiento!

.

—Dicen que pensaron que probablemente pasaría eso—le explicó el hombre a Japón, luego de hablar con los americanos.

—Mierda—maldijo la nación.

—Hola, Japón. Mira, no estoy muy emocionado con esto, a pesar que tu cara de amargado me cae bien. Soy Estados Unidos—se presentó el estadounidense—Mis pasatiempos son: El béisbol, un poco de la arqueología, y las verduras.

—Esto… ¿qué dijo? —inquirió la nación asiática a su traductor.

—Que su nombre es Estados Unidos, está encantado de conocerte, y sus pasatiempos son explorar, disparar rápido, y ser amable con todos.

—Creo que lo odio. Pregúntale porque vino aquí.

El hombre japonés hizo lo que la nación le había ordenado.

—Vine a pedirle a Japón que nos deje pescar ballenas en sus costas, además de otro par de asuntillos—explicó el americano, con hastío.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué dijo? —insistió Japón.

—Dice que vino a hacerse amigo de las ballenas.

—Que tipo más raro y estúpido—murmuró el japonés—Que se vaya.

—Es admirable que tenga tantas ambiciones—comunicó el acompañante de la nación japonesa—Pero llévelos a cabo en su país.

—No se trata de eso. Podrían considerar el abrir su país. Es que mi superior lo ordenó.

—Dice que dejemos de lado este tema y que bebamos té—anunció el traductor de Japón.

— ¿Encima se invita él solo a beber _mi_ té? Ahora sí lo mato.

A fin de cuentas, no decidieron nada. Tampoco hubo muertes.

Para desgracia de Japón.

**Continuará~**

* * *

Pobre Japón, él sólo quería quedarse durmiendo D:


	47. Chapter 47

_¡Llegaron los barcos negros! Continuación. _

Estados Unidos tomaba el té, mientras reía estruendosamente (y también falsamente) con los superiores del japonés.

—Me encantaría que se enferme o le sucediera algo espantoso—murmuró Japón, espiándolo—Así regresa a su país y me deja en paz de una maldita vez.

—Ah. Hola Japón—saludó el estadounidense, descubriendo el escondite del japonés—Deberías salir un poco más al mundo.

—No te haré caso—se quejó la nación asiática.

—En el mundo hay muchos países y maravillosas culturas…

— ¿Y cuántas te interesan realmente, además de la tuya?

—…Eres un maldito.

—Vete de aquí.

— ¡Me caes bien~!

—Y tú a mí… no, no me caes bien.

—Tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien~—el nipón gruñó.

…

—Toma esto—le dijo el superior de Estados Unidos a éste.

— ¿Quieres que lo lea? —inquirió la nación norteamericana—Bueno, está bien. "Abre los puertos de _Hakodate_ y _Shimoda_. También construye un sector donde los estadounidenses puedan caminar libremente. Mejor que sea uno grande. También construye un hermoso consulado en _Shimoda_. Y también sean amables con los estadounidenses. Cuando lleguemos aquí, dennos combustible, agua y comida, ¿está bien? Y también, trátennos de lo mejor. Si no lo haces, los estadounidenses te asustarán, ¿Ok?".

Estados Unidos terminó de leer. Japón, que con cada palabra que el otro decía se ponía aún más furioso, temblaba y un aura asesina se apoderaba de él. Uno de sus superiores lo tuvo que sujetar.

—Alguien… debe… matarlo—siseaba la nación asiática, siendo sujetado por sus superiores.

—…Ni puta idea de lo que acabo de decir—dijo Estados Unidos, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo le enseñaré quién da verdadero miedo.

Estados Unidos llegó de repente, solicitando demandas extraordinarias. Y Japón no tuvo otra opción que aceptar éstas demandas, y más.

— ¡Me niego! ¡Me niego rotundamente! —gritaba Japón.

—No tenemos otra opción…—murmuraba uno de sus superiores.

— ¡Déjenlos pudrirse en la cima del _Monte Fuji_!

…

—_My Little boy~_ —lo llamó Inglaterra.

— ¿Qué quieres? —se quejó el estadounidense.

— ¿¡Quién es ese!? —exclamó, viendo la ballena que su ex colonia abrazaba.

—Ah, es _Polly_, mi ballena.

— ¿En verdad te hiciste amigo de las ballenas?

—Por supuesto. Pero no fue tan fácil.

—Oye, pero si tanto quieres amigos… ¡seamos amigos nosotros dos!

El americano se calló, y observó fijamente al británico. Luego, se carcajeó.

— ¡De ninguna manera! —Decía entre carcajadas— ¡Grandísimo idiota!

Reino Unido tenía ganas de llorar.

—…Mi niño… mi niño…—balbuceaba— ¡No me quiere! —gritó, para luego sentarse en posición fetal y abrazarse las rodillas.

— ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? —inquirió Francia, que pasaba por allí. Observó la ballena con cara rara, y luego volvió a prestarle atención al inglés.

—Estados Unidos me ha dicho cosas feas, _Snif~_.

—Eso no es novedad…

—Pero fueron cosas más feas de lo normal.

— ¿Qué te dijo?

—Que no quería ser mi amigo. Y que yo era un gran idiota—lloriqueó. Francia rodó los ojos— ¿Tú no piensas eso de mí, verdad?

El francés iba a decirle que sí, que sí lo consideraba un idiota (O mejor dicho, un ser sumamente insoportable) y que no quería ser su amigo. Pero en esos momentos _no podía_ decírselo. No con el tierno rostro de Inglaterra destrozado.

—Yo…—comenzó el galo, y luego suspiró—Hablaré con ese niño, ¿sí?

—Oh, gracias~. Eres muy buena persona, ¿lo sabías?

—Sí, sí—masculló.

—Abrázame~—pidió.

—No abuses de tu suerte—gruñó el francés.

Inglaterra, ignorando lo que el otro había dicho, dejó su depresión de lado, y abrazó fuertemente a Francia por la espalda.

Éste se aguantó las ganas de acariciarle el cabello, y sólo se sonrojó para mascullar un par de palabras groseras.

.

— ¡Déjame, Francia! ¡Me vas a matar! —gritaba Estados Unidos, que estaba siendo ahorcado por el francés.

— ¡Es por hacer llorar a Inglaterra! —decía Francia.

— ¡Todos hacen llorar a Inglaterra!

— ¡Mentiroso!

—Yo sabía que te preocupabas por él y lo querías, pero no creí que llegarías al punto de venir a agredirme…

—Es que me caes mal, y necesitaba una excusa para hacerlo.

—Cierra la boca, francesito.

—No le hables así a tus mayores.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —inquirió Canadá, entrando de improviso a la casa del americano.

— ¡Hermano! ¡Sálvame! ¡Francia me está matando! —imploró el americano.

— ¿Porqué? —quiso saber el canadiense.

— ¡Porque no lo soporto! —explicó Francia.

— ¡Porque quiere a Inglaterra!

Canadá observó a las dos naciones en silencio. Al final, se dio media vuelta.

— ¿¡A dónde vas!? ¡Ayúdame! —rugió Estados Unidos.

—No voy a meterme en los asuntos sentimentales de Francia—masculló el joven canadiense.

— ¿Asuntos sentimentales? —Repitió el galo— ¡Esto no es nada sentimental!

—Francia quiere a Iggy~—canturreó el estadounidense, haciendo rabiar al europeo.

…

_Estados Unidos y Japón. _

—_Wow_, se puede ver la parte de abajo de la Torre de Tokio—comentó Estados Unidos, impresionado, parado encima de unos cristales que mostraban la base de la torre.

—Te podrías caer—le advirtió Japón, viendo como el americano saltaba encima de los vidrios. Aunque luego se calló, dado que eso podría ser igual a un gringo menos.

Éxito.

— ¿No quieres hacer _pogo_ ahí encima?

— ¿No dijiste que me caería?

—_Nooooo_, es muy resistente—mintió el japonés, esperando que lo crea. Después de todo, estaba hablando con la persona que había hecho una montaña rusa en la parte más alta de un edificio de Las Vegas.

**Continuará~**

* * *

El siguiente es el último capítulo, y luego vienen los tres extras. Si me dan ánimos, puede que también añada Hetalia Fantasia (Que es un sólo capítulo, creo). Y luego... bueno, luego tal vez haga la película, aunque empezaré las clases y no sé cuánto demoraré. Luego daré más noticias~.


	48. Chapter 48

_Los Aliados todavía siguen náufragos. _

Francia caminaba solo por la jungla. Sí, tenía la camisa rota. Sí, se le había soltado el pelo y se había despeinado. Sí, tenía un calor increíble. Sí, estaba más aburrido que nunca. Sí, quería fumar. Sí, estaba perdido.

—Al parecer, me quedé solo—murmuró—…Y debería estar disfrutando de la paz.

Pero no, no admitiría que extrañaba a Inglaterra.

—Pierre Nº2—le ordenó a la pequeña ave que lo seguía—Ve a informarle a mis superiores de la situación. Para que hagan algo bueno por una maldita vez.

El ave se fue volando.

—Bueno, considerando que estoy en la peor de las situaciones… entonces nada podría empeorar más.

—Nunca digas eso—interrumpió Italia, apareciendo de la nada—Cada vez que dices eso, las cosas empeoran. Ya es como una ley.

— ¿De dónde saliste?

—Esa es la pregunta que muchos filósofos quieren responder. ¿Cómo comenzó todo? ¿De dónde salió todo?

—Tienes que dejar de conversar con Grecia a la madrugada.

—Es que ese día tenía insomnio.

—Bueno, al menos por fin te encontré.

—Oh, ¿viniste aquí a buscarme? Muy amable, pero podemos negociarlo. A mi favor, claro.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Japón está aquí. Y yo quiero estar a solas con Alemania. Así que te lo diré de una vez: Llévate a Japón y déjanos al rubio y a mí aquí solos.

— ¿Qué clase de propuesta es esa?

—En la Guerra y en el Amor todo se vale. Y en este caso, estamos en los dos.

—Lamento decirte que no puedo cumplir tu deseo. Debo encontrar a los demás, e irnos de aquí luego de darles una paliza a todos ustedes.

— ¡Aguafiestas!

…

_United States of Hetalia! Two~! _

—Así que naufragaron—se rió Italia.

—_Noooo_, estoy solo y hecho un desastre porque quería vivir una vida salvaje—contestó sarcásticamente el francés—Además, tú también naufragaste.

—No, es un viaje para encontrarme a mí mismo—contestó el italiano con el mismo sarcasmo. Cosa que parecía ser de familia.

.

Las dos naciones caminaban por la jungla, buscando a las demás.

—Para estar náufrago, luces bastante bien—reconoció Francia.

—Bueno, puedo tomarme las siestas que quiera. Cuando Japón se va, quedo a solas con Alemania. Oye, ¿esos no son…?

En el claro al que habían llegado, Alemania estaba de pie, intentando apartar a las dos naciones que lo "atacaban".

A su izquierda, tenía a Rusia, pinchándole la cara un palo, dado que el ruso no tenía mucho ánimo de molestar a los demás ese día. A su derecha, estaba Inglaterra, que lo intentaba drogar con uno de los cupcakes que había sobrevivido al naufragio.

—Qué cuadro tan encantador—murmuró el francés.

— ¡Francia~!—exclamó Inglaterra, feliz, olvidando por completo su "batalla" con el alemán. Se lanzó encima del galo, derribándolo en el piso.

—Pero que pesado eres—se quejó Francia—Literalmente. ¿No crees que te sobran unos kilos?

—Qué malo eres, _honey~_. Yo sé que me quieres por lo que soy, y no por lo que me sobra.

— ¿Gordo? ¡Pero si está más flaco que un palo! —comentó Italia, entreteniéndose con la irritación del francés.

—Le pesan los huesos. O la droga que guarda—se quejó Francia, mientras el británico se mantenía abrazado a él con brazos y piernas.

—Me pesa el amor por ti—explicó el inglés, depositando un sonoro beso en la mejilla del galo—Por cierto, deberías afeitarte, _my love_. Aunque también estás un poco sexy así…

— ¿Afeitarme? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que estamos náufragos? ¿Sin Casas de Campo Chinas a la vista?

—Buen punto. Aunque podríamos dejar a Rusia y Alemania matarnos, e irnos los dos solos a la playa…

—Este tipo piensa igual que yo—dijo el italiano, y luego un escalofrío lo recorrió—…Extraño. Por cierto, Alemania, ¿necesitas ayuda?

— ¿La tuya? No—respondió el aludido.

—Eres un fornido alcohólico malagradecido, ¿lo sabías?

—Por fin los encuentro—dijo Japón, acercándose a ellos—Aunque veo que tenemos compañía…

.

— ¿Aquí es cuando hacemos nuestra entrada triunfal? —preguntó China en un susurro, escondido detrás de un arbusto con Estados Unidos.

—En efecto—contestó la nación americana—A la cuenta de… ¡Ya!

Las dos naciones hicieron acto de presencia en el claro… encontrándose con un escenario algo extraño, pero no por eso sorprendente.

Rusia había recuperado sus ansias de Guerra y se revolcaba en el suelo con un muy furioso Alemania, ambos repartiéndose golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra. Japón e Italia estaban cerca de ellos, el primero grabando la pelea y el segundo alentando al alemán.

Por su parte, Francia e Inglaterra estaban un poco más lejos de allí, con el británico intentando conseguir un beso de parte del francés.

—Dame un beso~—pidió el inglés.

—Aparta esa boca de mí.

—Pero _France_—protestó— ¿No crees que me lo merezco?

—No.

— ¡Qué malo eres!

Y China y Estados Unidos, observaban todo estupefactos. Al final, el chino habló.

— ¿Alentamos a Rusia?

—…Es lo que hay—contestó el estadounidense.

.

Pero no eran los únicos que había allí. Alguien más los observaba. Otra nación.

—_Losers_, estando en una isla como ésta sin tener idea de lo genial que soy~—dijo la chica, apartándose el largo cabello castaño de la cara, en un movimiento digno de una diva. Se acomodó las gafas de sol.

Ella era Seychelles.

—Sí que tienen demasiado tiempo libre—volvió a decir, mientras se retocaba el maquillaje con un espejito. Pero se quedó en su puesto de espionaje, esperando escuchar algún chisme interesante. Luego se lo contaría a Suiza.

…

Alemania se encontraba recostado sobre una roca, muy abrigado. Nevaba. Terminó de beber su lata de cerveza, parte de las provisiones que le habían dejado.

—Así que Navidad en el Campo de Batalla—murmuró para sí mismo—Qué… tristeza.

—Oye, Alemania, muéstrate, prometo no hacer nada~—lo llamó una voz. Era Inglaterra, tan entusiasta como siempre.

—Aléjate—le dijo, tomando su arma.

—Qué peligroso. ¿Qué te parece si dejamos de pelear por hoy? —pidió el británico, sosteniendo una pelota de fútbol—Porque es Navidad~.

Bueno, era un poco triste pelear en Noche Buena. Por lo que Alemania aceptó la propuesta de jugar un pequeño partido de fútbol. Además, ganaría y perdería un poco el frío.

.

—Te odio—masculló Alemania, luego de que el británico le estrellara la pelota contra la cara.

—Era por todas las cosas malas que me has hecho—le dijo—Y por no haber querido ser mi amigo, ¿recuerdas?

—No suelo dejar espacio en mi memoria para cosas desagradables.

—Bien que recuerdas todo lo que Italia te hace.

Silencio incómodo.

—Oh, así que no las consideras del todo desagradables—lo molestó Inglaterra, sabiendo el secreto del alemán.

—Cállate antes de que cene un inglés a las brasas.

— ¡Caníbal!

—Estúpido.

—De todas formas, Francia se encargará de que sufras si es que me haces algo.

El alemán le devolvió la pelota a Inglaterra. De una patada. Enviada directo al rostro del británico.

.

—No quería perder ante ti—se quejó Reino Unido, tirado sobre la arena, haciendo un ángel de nieve.

—Te jodes—le contestó Alemania, volviendo a su cerveza.

—Me pregunto que estaremos haciendo la Navidad del próximo año.

— ¿La siguiente Navidad?

—Yo quiero estar con Francia~. ¡Tal vez consiga que me dé por fin un beso!

—Bien por ti.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás?

Alemania lo pensó por un rato. Miró hacia el cielo. Finalmente, respondió. Cosa que hizo que al inglés casi se le saltaran las lágrimas a causa de la ternura.

—Estaré cuidando y protegiendo a Italia.

**Fin~**

* * *

Bueno, técnicamente dice fin, pero me quedan los tres extras y Hetalia Fantasia. Hasta el extra! Que será 100 por ciento Nórdico :D


	49. Extra 1

Algo tenía preocupado a Islandia, por eso había decidido hacerse un examen de ADN. Quería saber si aquella nación que se hacía llamar su "hermano mayor" era en realidad tal cosa. Biológicamente. No lo creía, dado que no eran muy parecidos físicamente. Él tenía el cabello plateado, los ojos rosados, una cara un poco aniñada, y era bastante bajito. En cambio, su hermano, ya tenía rasgos más adultos, unos impresionantes ojos verde oscuro, cabello castaño lacio, y era alto.

Se asomó por la puerta. Pudo ver a los otros nórdicos sentados alrededor de una mesa, con su hermano incluido. Suspiró antes de hacer acto de presencia ante ellos. Caminando rápidamente hasta la mesa.

—No digan nada—pidió, tendiéndoles una carta a Dinamarca y Finlandia, que eran los más… "tranquilos" —Sólo léanlo.

El rubio danés lo observó, con sus ojos celestes brillando de preocupación.

— ¿Estás seguro? —inquirió Dinamarca. El islandés asintió, mientras los otros tres escuchaban con atención—Pues veamos… _Resultado de la excavación e informe. Luego de investigar los hallazgos, hemos concluido en que Noruega es oficialmente su hermano_… ¿¡Qué!? —exclamó al final, casi cayéndose de la silla.

Noruega escupió el vodka que había estado tomando, empapando a Mr. Puffin en el proceso, quién demostró su desagrado con un par de palabrotas. A Finlandia casi se le cayó el cigarrillo de la boca.

Suecia, por su parte, estaba más ocupado con un crucigrama.

—Pues, era obvio—fue lo único que dijo el sueco, para seguir con su actividad.

—Pero… esto…—balbuceaba Dinamarca.

—Son los resultados de la examinación de mi cuerpo…—comenzó Islandia, pero fue interrumpido por el noruego.

— ¿Examinación? —Se alarmó el castaño— ¿Quién te examinó? ¿Qué clase de examinación? ¿Fue una pervertida que te tiene ganas, verdad?

—Eres un idiota—se quejó Islandia—Además, hace unos días les dije que lo haría. ¿Acaso no me escucharon?

—_Oigan, iré a hacerme unos exámenes. Para asegurarme de… algo—había avisado el islandés. _

—_Sí, sí—respondieron los otros, desinteresadamente. Islandia suspiró, y se fue. _

— _¿Qué dijo? —inquirió Finlandia, luego de que el menor se haya ido. _

—_Algo de un examen—murmuró Suecia. _

— _¿Examen? —El otro escandinavo levantó una ceja_—_Espero que no sea el de conducir, porque lo reprobará apenas encienda el auto. La última vez que lo pusimos al volante, se estrelló con todos los carteles habidos y por haber—señaló con la cabeza un cartel de "Pare" que había en la sala, a modo de recordatorio de lo que había pasado ese día. _

—No, no lo dijiste—mintieron los otros.

—Como sea, no me importa—bufó Islandia.

—Bueno… creo que en el fondo, todos sabíamos que eran hermanos—murmuró Dinamarca.

—Hubiera sido mejor ser descendiente de una tribu de gente nativa de Islandia—se quejó el menor.

—Eso que dices es muy feo—saltó Noruega— ¿Acaso los prefieres a ellos, que ni siquiera existen, antes que a mí?

—Sí.

— ¡Qué insolente eres, enano! Yo sé que me quieres—el noruego lo abrazó por los hombros y le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Deja de avergonzarme!

—Estamos en confianza—murmuró Suecia, anotando la palabra "_Helsinki_" en su crucigrama.

—Pero, ¿no te alegras de ya estar seguro que él es tu hermano mayor? —insistió el danés.

— ¿Quién se alegraría de tener a Noruega de hermano mayor? —bromeó Finlandia. El aludido le sacó la lengua a su amigo finlandés.

—Ustedes siempre parecieron hermanos~—siguió Dinamarca.

—No nos parecemos en nada—se quejó Islandia, cerrándole la boca al más alto.

—No le hables así a Den—lo reprendió el noruego, pellizcándole la mejilla—Ahora, alcánzame una cerveza.

—No me trates como tu esclavo. Soy tu hermano.

—Por eso mismo. Que sean dos cervezas.

—Gracias por pensar en mí de esa forma…

—No, las dos son para mí.

— ¡Maldito!

—Ese vocabulario, Is. ¿Acaso fuiste criado por una manada de lobos?

—Fui criado por ti, que es mil veces peor.

— ¿Alguien me dice un nombre de un filósofo griego que empiece con S? —interrumpió Suecia, frunciendo el ceño a causa de la dificultad del crucigrama.

— ¿Sócrates? —sugirió Finlandia. El sueco negó con la cabeza.

—No me alcanzan lo cuadraditos. Tiene que ser un nombre con menos letras…

El finlandés fue a dónde el escandinavo, dispuesto a ayudarlo con el crucigrama. Los hermanitos siguieron peleando.

— ¡Dile que no me trate como su esclavo! —replicó Islandia, mirando al danés cómo si él lo fuera a liberar del escandinavo.

—Noruega, deja de tratar a Islandia como tu esclavo…—intentó disuadirlo Dinamarca.

— ¡Tú no lo entiendes! No lo estoy tratando como mi esclavo—explicó el noruego—Es la ley de los hermanos mayores.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —inquirió el más alto.

—De mi guía de hermanos mayores.

— ¿Tu guía?

—Mía. Escrita por mí.

— ¡Es Thor! Esa es la palabra—indicó Finlandia, señalando el crucigrama.

—No, es Loki—lo contradijo Suecia.

—Thor.

—Loki.

—Dios nórdico de cuatro letras…

—Los dos tienen cuatro letras.

—Dos peleando por ser hermanos. Los otros dos peleando por ser esposos—suspiró Dinamarca, frotándose las sienes—No sé qué haré con mi vida. Que alguien me dé una señal…

—Aquí tienes—dijo el noruego, tirándole la señal de tránsito que decía "Stop", la misma que Islandia había atropellado una vez con el auto.

—…No lo decía de forma tan literal—murmuró el danés, observando el cartel rojo.

—"Le das la mano y te agarras el…"—citó el sueco—"Brazo"—escribió.

—Bueno, si es Noruega, le das la mano y te agarra el culo—dijo el finlandés.

—Puf, eso que dices es mentira—se quejó el aludido, alejando su mano del trasero de Dinamarca, quién le había estado ayudando a controlar a un enojado Islandia.

—Bueno, no es para tanto, Islandia—decía el danés—Los cinco siempre fuimos como hermanos…

— ¡Y yo soy el mayor! —Saltó el noruego— ¿Verdad? —Nadie le respondió—…Muéranse todos. Yo soy el mayor—se quejó, yendo a un rincón a sentarse.

—Odín, dame paciencia—suplicó Islandia—que si me das fuerza, lo mato.

—Oye, Noruega, ¿Sabes que podría animarte? —le dijo Finlandia.

— ¿Qué cosa? —murmuró el noruego, en su esquina depresiva.

—El trato.

— ¡El trato! —Noruega se emocionó súbitamente, poniéndose de pie.

— ¿¡Porqué le recordaste eso!? —se enfadó Islandia. El finlandés se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué trato? —inquirió Dinamarca. Incluso Suecia dejó su crucigrama de lado por primera vez, dado que su "esposa" parecía estar involucrado directamente en dicho trato.

—Prometió que me llamaría "Hermano mayor" si resultábamos ser hermanos—explicó Noruega.

—Creí que no estabas enterado de eso—murmuró el islandés.

—Lo prometimos desde antes de que inventaran los exámenes de ADN—le recordó el noruego.

— ¿Hermano mayor? —Inquirió el danés— ¿Cómo cuándo eran niños?

—_Hedmano mayod, no llego a los dulzes~. Alcánzame uno, pofavo~_—_pedía el pequeño Islandia. _

Un "Awww" colectivo surcó la mente de los cuatro mayores, pero ninguno lo dijo. Era demasiado dulce para ser expresado.

—No diré eso—se enfurruñó Islandia—Ya no soy un niño.

—No hay nada malo en decirlo—comentó el sueco, volviendo a su crucigrama. Después de todo, Finlandia no estaba tan involucrado en eso como él creía, por lo que no merecía demasiada atención de su parte.

— ¡No lo apoyes! —se quejó el islandés.

—Bueno, todos queremos escucharte decirlo—insistió el finlandés, presionando al más pequeño con la mirada.

—Oigan, si él no tiene ganas de decirlo, no demos insistir—interrumpió Noruega. Todos observaron al noruego con los ojos como platos. ¿Justo él era el que decía eso? —Si no quiere, hay que pasar directamente a presionarlo por las malas.

Bueno, el escandinavo seguía siendo el mismo de siempre.

—Todos somos adultos. No puedo creer que disfrutes eso—se quejó Islandia.

—Sí lo disfruto. Ahora, dilo—exigió su hermano mayor.

—No quiero.

—Dilo—volvió a decir el castaño, acercándose peligrosamente a su hermano.

—No.

—Hermano mayor~—susurró contra el oído del albino.

—Detente.

—Hermano mayor~—insistió, con un aura oscura rodeándolo.

—No lo diré.

—Ah, de acuerdo, entonces me pagarás todos los tragos hasta que lo digas.

— ¡Me niego! Suficiente. Me voy de aquí.

—Sigues debiéndome todos los tragos, recuerda.

—Sólo quería enseñarles los resultados. Me voy a navegar por ahí.

—Espérame—pidió Mr. Puffin, volando al hombro de su amo.

Islandia se asomó por la pared antes de irse. Miró a su hermano fijamente. Luego, murmuró:

—Hermano mayor.

Y se fue.

.

— ¡Espérame, Is! —exclamó Noruega, siguiendo al menor. Una vez que se fue, los otros tres nórdicos siguieron en silencio— ¡Eso no valió! ¡Tienes que decirlo de vuelta!

—Eso fue…—murmuró Dinamarca, recordando los métodos de persuasión del noruego—…Aterrador.

—Incesto—bufó Finlandia, yendo a la ventana a encender un cigarrillo.

—Creo que incesto es la palabra que me falta para terminar el crucigrama…—dijo Suecia, feliz de haber terminado.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :3 No pregunten de dónde salió la idea de Suecia y los crucigramas... simplemente apareció en mi mente xD.


	50. Extra 2

—_Capitano~_—llamó Italia.

Alemania se dio media vuelta. Traía su típica ropa… con una capa de vampiro encima, y unos colmillos a juego.

El italiano paró en seco, observando al rubio. Luego, hizo una pose dramática, y se colocó una mano en el pecho.

—_Oh, dio_—exclamó, con una voz extremadamente fingida—Que alguien me sostenga. Creo que me desmayaré ahora mismo. No puedo soportar tanta sensualidad.

—Italia, no dramatices—ordenó el alemán.

—Le quitas la diversión a todo. Pero con la belleza que tienes esta noche, te lo perdono.

—Deja de tratarme como una de tus malditas conquistas—gruñó.

— ¡Japón, trae la cámara! ¡Alemania está celoso!

_Hoy es Halloween. _

— ¿Por qué estás vestido de gato? —preguntó el alemán.

—Porque—comenzó a explicar el italiano—No todos estamos forrados, como tú. Así que tuve que arreglarme con lo que tenía en el sótano, y con las orejas que Japón consiguió.

—…Mi disfraz es sólo una capa negra.

— ¿¡Y qué me dices de los colmillos!?

—…Italia, los colmillos son de plástico. Vinieron de regalo con unos dulces que Prusia compró, y me los regaló porque era "un objeto demasiado diabólico", que le recordaba a Austria.

— ¡Así que admites tener dinero para comprar dulces!

—Yo… ¿¡porqué me tratas así de repente!?

—Me gusta que defiendas tu… ¿humildad?

…

—Así que la idea de Halloween es chantajear a las personas para que nos den dulces, ¿no es así? —quiso saber Polonia, caminando por una calle oscura con Lituania detrás de él.

—Sí, algo así—confirmó el lituano, que iba vestido de perro—Pero…

— ¿Qué? —dijo el polaco, dándose media vuelta.

— ¿¡Era necesario que te vistieras de mujer!? ¡Travesti!

—Bueno, no, no era necesario—respondió tranquilamente—Pero Bielorrusia me convenció.

Polonia iba vestido con un vestido rosa algo corto. Un pequeño lazo adornaba su cabello rubio. Eso sí, se había negado rotundamente a usar tacones, por lo que se había puesto sus botas de siempre.

—Además, este vestido resalta mis piernas—dijo el rubio, levantando una de sus piernas y rodeando la cintura de Lituania.

—Quita las piernas—gruñó el castaño. Polonia lo ignoró y sacó una pequeña petaca de adentro de la parte superior— ¿Cómo es que eso no se te cayó? No tienes senos como para aguantarlo…

—Pero tengo sostén.

— ¿¡Me estás diciendo que estás usando ropa interior de mujer!?

—Sólo la parte superior. Ni loco uso tangas. ¿Te imaginas lo incómodas que deben ser, con el pedacito de tela enterrándose en el medio del…?

—Sí, sí, entendí—masculló Lituania—Ahora, quítate.

—No quiero—se quejó el rubio, bebiendo un trago de su petaca. El otro bufó, y apartó bruscamente la pierna ajena de su cintura.

—Vamos a hacer algo productivo.

— ¿Y salir a pedir dulces es algo productivo?

—Más productivo que molestarme, sí.

—Bien, bien. ¿Por qué mejor no asustamos a alguien? Aunque tú con tu disfraz de perro no asustas mucho…

—Bueno, no se puede comparar a tu disfraz de mujer. Eso sí que asusta.

—Pf, tú envidias mis preciosas piernas polacas—dijo el rubio, sentándose en la acerca—Además, es cómodo.

—Polonia.

— ¿Sí?

—Si te vas a sentar usando vestido… acuérdate de cerrar las piernas.

—Y si pretendes que me crea el hecho de que no te gusta verme así… entonces controla un poco el hilillo de sangre que te sale de la nariz.

…

—Polonia y Lituania todavía no llegan—murmuró Letonia, acomodándose sus orejas de conejo.

—…Déjalos, mejor eso a que Rusia vaya a buscarlos—le respondió Estonio, leyendo un libro sobre biología. Se encontraba disfrazado de Frankenstein.

— ¡Letonia! —exclamó una voz femenina, de alguien que acababa de entrar a la casa. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia el aludido.

— ¿Eh? ¿Bielorrusia? —balbuceó el letón.

— ¡Pero qué lindo te ves con eso! ¡Yo sabía que te quedarían hermosas! ¿No crees que Letonia se vea adorable, hermana? —inquirió la bielorrusa, observando al rubio con los ojos brillándole de emoción.

—Ah, sí. Se ve gracioso—contestó su hermana mayor, riéndose con ganas. La ucraniana se volvió hacia el estonio— ¿Rusia ha estado aquí?

—Está encerrado en su habitación—contestó la nación, sin despegar la vista de su libro—Se enfada en estas fechas.

—Él siempre se enfada, no importa la fecha—bufó Ucrania, pero luego sonrió—Es un pequeño amargado.

Estonia asintió, dándole la razón. Ucrania fue en busca de alcohol. Bielorrusia seguía diciéndole a Letonia lo tierno que se veía con ese disfraz.

…

— ¿Porqué nadie viene a mi casa? —se preguntó Inglaterra. Tenía una elegante capa rosada, de mago.

Porque las capas oscuras estaban demasiado vistas.

—Y eso que cociné mis dulces especiales… con mi ingrediente especial—seguía diciendo el inglés, sosteniendo los dulces llenos de droga—Bueno, todavía me queda la esperanza de que Francia pase por aquí…

—Tampoco vienen a mi casa, hermanito~—dijo Sealand, asomándose por la ventana.

— ¿Cómo llegó ese niño aquí?

— ¡Hermano mayor!

— ¡Vuelve a casa, Sealand!

…

Inglaterra abrió la puerta de su casa. Allí, con un porte elegante, una larga capa roja, y unos pequeños cuernos de demonio, se encontraba el amor de su vida, Francia.

—Aunque me des dulces—dijo el francés, acercándose al británico para abrazarlo de la cintura y pegarlo a su cuerpo—Haré travesuras…—siguió, y luego le susurró al oído—…Con el monstruo que está entre mis piernas.

El inglés casi se desmayaba. Las piernas le temblaban, las mejillas iban le ardían a causa del sonrojo, y una felicidad inmensa lo invadía. Y el agua estaba muy fría…

¿Agua fría?

—Despierta, imbécil—decía la voz de Francia, con el tono amargado de siempre—Me da lástima tu mesa. La estás babeando.

Inglaterra parpadeó. Y luego borró su sonrisa de la cara. Se había quedado dormido encima de la mesa. Y todo había sido un sueño. Un hermoso y placentero sueño.

Pero al menos el francés seguía vistiendo como demonio… aunque sólo tenía los cuernos. Y tenía un balde de agua en sus manos.

— ¿Qué soñabas? —quiso saber Francia, que se había alarmado con la extraña felicidad que el inglés mostraba mientras dormía. Y también había amado esa sonrisa que tenía.

El británico se ruborizó un poco antes de responder.

—Estaba soñando contigo.

El galo frunció el ceño, sonrojado, y refunfuñó algo sobre lo molesto que era Inglaterra. El inglés suspiró, y abrazó a Francia, porque tal vez no fuera tan sexy o dispuesto a hacerle de todo como en ese sueño, pero seguía siendo perfecto a sus ojos.

—Suéltame—gruñó el de habla francesa.

—_I love you~_—le dijo el británico, enterrando la cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

…

—Ya casi es hora—dijo Alemania, sintiendo como la melancolía comenzaba a invadirlo poco a poco.

—No nos veremos por un tiempo, ¿cierto? —dijo el italiano, sin rastro de malicia u humor en su voz. Sonaba algo triste.

—Así es—respondió escuetamente el rubio. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué se le decía a una persona que estuvo todo el tiempo acosándote e invadiendo tu espacio personal? Debía estar feliz de deshacerse de Italia por un tiempo, pero había un pequeño detalle.

Él no quería que Italia se fuera.

—Al estar de esta forma… recuerdo muchas cosas—comentó el castaño.

—Tienes razón—concordó el rubio. Sí, todos aquellos recuerdos irritantes… y los que no lo eran tanto, comenzaban a cruzar su cabeza.

—Alemania, ¿recuerdas…?—el aludido clavó su mirada lila en el más bajo—En aquella época… sí que hicimos esfuerzos desesperados.

—Sí…

—Sobre todo cuando te daban tus ataques obsesivos y limpiabas hasta la más mínima mancha.

— ¡No tienes porqué recordar eso! —exclamó el más alto, zarandando al otro.

— ¿¡Porqué no!? ¡Te veías sexy concentrado!

…

—Ya casi es hora—volvió a decir Alemania.

—Sí. Al estar de esta forma…—comenzó el italiano—…Recuerdo otras cosas. Por ejemplo, cuando te escribí esa carta.

— ¿Cuál de todas?

—Aquella que escribí cuando te ibas a hacer amigo de Rusia.

—Ah, sí.

—Y luego hicimos una promesa.

—Sí…

—Que siempre nos ayudaríamos.

— ¿Es necesario repetirlo en voz alta?

—Alemania, ¿la promesa sigue en pie?

—La promesa _siempre_ sigue en pie.

—Me alegro.

—…Pero no tenías porque recordar eso—murmuró, agachando la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo.

— ¡Señor Alemania, es hora de irnos! —dijo un soldado.

La mirada dorada del italiano se encontró con la del rubio. Si había que decir algo, ese era el momento.

…

—Austria, Austria, Austria—decía Italia, con sus orejas de gato—Dame dulces, infame.

—Vete de aquí—gruñó el austríaco.

—Oye, has elegido una buena máscara.

—No tengo máscara.

—Ah, perdón, es que tu cara da tanto miedo…

— ¿¡Qué mierda quieres!?

— ¿¡Y qué te parece que puedo querer!? ¡Dulces, hombre!

—Pídele a Hungría, y no molestes.

— ¡Hungría! —pidió el castaño, yendo a donde estaba la chica, vestida de bruja.

—Aquí tienes dulces. Bueno, son para Prusia, pero puedo darte algunos… —dijo ella.

—Oh, no eres tan mala. Gracias~.

—Me pregunto dónde estará Prusia…

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Prusia…

—Atrocidades. Brujería. Cosas diabólicas—decía Prusia, en posición fetal, tapado hasta la cabeza con una sábana—Halloween…

Alguien tocó el timbre.

—Queremos dulces~—decía la voz de un niño.

— ¡Fuera de mi casa, engredos del mal descendientes de Austria que arrojan huevos y papel higiénico en mi santísima morada!

* * *

This is Halloween, Halloween, Halloween~. Lástima que a Prusia no le gusta D: Demasiado pagano para su gusto (?). El próximo extra va a ser súper random, voy advirtiendo xD


	51. Extra 3

—El mundo ha cambiado demasiado en tan sólo cuatro mil años—se quejó China, sentado en el porche de su casa—Odio a los occidentales.

Posó su vista en el gran oso panda que había sentado a su lado. Harto de todo eso, con ganas de desahogarse, y sin importarle lo ridículo que se viera, se abrazó al oso.

— ¡Quiero regresar a como era antes! —Gritó, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del oso— ¡Japón e Inglaterra me tienen harto! ¡El primero molestándome e ignorando todo lo que hice por él en el pasado! ¡Y el otro es un maldito psicópata extraño y acosador! ¡No le basta con acosar sólo a Francia, no! ¡También odio a Estados Unidos, Alemania, y Francia! ¡Y Rusia…!—hizo una pausa—Es mi amigo. Pero… ¡Estoy seguro que planea atacarme por la espalda en cualquier momento!

El "oso" se quitó la cabeza, revelando así a la nación rusa.

— ¿Cómo adivinaste? —quiso saber el euroasiático, preocupado de que sus planes hayan quedado al descubierto. China abrió los ojos como platos, y se separó del oso completamente sonrojado.

— ¿¡Q-qué haces aquí!?

—Acosando por la vida~—comentó—No, pero hablando en serio, ¿cómo adivinaste?

—T-tú… todo este tiempo… ¿¡Fuiste el maldito Oso!?

—Sí.

El grito de China resonó por todo el continente.

…

—Bien, bien, cómo decía…—continuó hablando Estados Unidos. Inglaterra lo observaba, intentando prestar atención, pero su concentración iba dirigida al amigo extraterrestre del americano, que fulminaba al inglés con la mirada, mientras susurraba mecánicamente "_Fucking Limey, Fucking Limey_". El odio del alien era prácticamente visible.

Además, la nave espacial con sus armas súper desarrolladas apuntándole al británico, tampoco ayudaban a que prestara atención a la charla de su ex colonia.

—Por eso digo que Alemania no tiene tan buen trasero como yo—siguió el estadounidense—Ahora, averiguaré como llegar a Alemania—dijo, desplegando su "Mapa del Mundo" (Véase: Mapa de Estados Unidos).

—_Sweetie_, deberías comprarte un mapa del mundo—sugirió el europeo.

— ¿Mapa del Mundo? Eso es de europeos.

—Te tienes demasiada estima…

—_Fucking Limey_—interrumpió Tony.

—Buscaré como ir a casa de Alemania utilizando _Google_. A ver…—dijo, tecleando en su computador—Desde Estados Unidos a Alemania…

—No creo que eso funcione…—comentó Reino Unido.

— ¿¡Cruce a nado el mar atlántico!? ¿¡Pero quién se cree que soy!? ¿¡Nadador profesional!?

—La verdad, estás un poco gordo, por lo que nadar podría ayudarte a bajar de peso…

— ¡No estoy gordo! ¡Todos están demasiado delgados!

—_Fucking Bitch!_ —aportó Tony, defendiendo a su amigo.

…

_Nekotalia. _

—Bien, gato-idiotas, comencemos con la junta mundial—ordenó Gato-América, sacudiendo su cuerpo cubierto de pelo marrón.

—Si lo dice él, hay que hacerle caso~—aportó Gato-Inglaterra, mientras adoptaba una posición que exhibía perfectamente la mancha con forma de corazón, en color miel, que había en su pelaje blanco.

—Engreído—maulló el gato francés, con su despeinado pelaje marrón claro.

—No los soporto—se quejó Gato-Rusia.

—Compórtense como adultos—exigió el gato chino, peinándose con una pata el pelaje negro.

— ¿Alguien probó la pasta? —Interrumpió el gato italiano—Ya sé que es comida de humano, pero les juro que está buenísimo.

—Cállate—dijeron los gatos cuyos dueños pertenecían a las Potencias Aliadas.

—Ojalá les tiren agua fría. Malditos—contestó el animal italiano—Japón, yo sé que te importa la comida. Probarás la pasta algún día, ¿verdad?

—A mí me gusta el ramen—contestó el gato japonés, lanzándole piedritas al gato inglés, que parecía más interesado en olisquear al francés.

—Creo que alguien se cree perro—comentó el americano, despectivamente.

— ¡¿Perro?! —Saltó Gato-Italia, alarmado y con el vello erizado— ¿¡Dónde!? —fue a esconderse detrás del gato alemán.

—En ningún lado—gruñó el felino alemán.

Los gatos siguieron con su nada pacífica reunión, mientras sus dueños observaban de lejos.

—Bueno, todos sabemos que el mío es más lindo—dijo Inglaterra, rompiendo la momentánea paz que había entre las naciones.

Y entonces el caos se desató, seguido de muchas frases del tipo: "No, el mío es más lindo", "Los gatos capitalistas son feos" y "Mi gato y el tuyo se aman. ¡Esto sólo puede ser el destino!".

…

—Soy Sealand—se dijo un joven, observándose al espejo. En efecto, era Sealand, y ahora había crecido. No estaba a la misma altura que su hermano inglés, pero sí se había ganado unos cuantos centímetros—Ahora, Inglaterra no podrá negar que soy grande.

.

— ¿Inglaterra? —dijo Estados Unidos, girando a Sealand bruscamente. Los había confundido— ¿Porqué te encogiste?

—No soy Inglaterra...—comenzó la micronación.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí?—inquirió el inglés, apareciendo allí. Estados Unidos casi se desmayaba.

—¡Madre mía!—gritó el americano, alterado—¡Lo han clonado!

…

— ¿Canadá? —Inquirió Rusia, con el oído pegado al teléfono y un gran oso polar queriendo morder su cabeza— ¿Qué hago con un oso polar que me quiere morder…?

— ¡Deja que te muerda, así te arranca la cabeza! —contestó alguien del otro lado de la línea, aunque no era la voz de Canadá, si no la de América, su hermano.

—Nadie te pidió opinión—gruñó el ruso—Imbécil.

…

— ¿¡Porqué me hacen a un lado de nuevo!? —se quejó Austria, bajando bruscamente la tapa del piano… rompiendo algunos pedazos.

— ¡Por diabólico y mata pianos! —lo acusó Prusia, sosteniendo su inseparable rosario, aquel que lo acompañaba en cada indeseada pero obligada visita a la casa del austríaco.

Y el gas pimienta. Por si aparecía Hungría.

—_Prusiaaaaa~_—canturreó la chica, acercándose a él.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! —chilló el albino, buscando su arma desesperadamente.

— ¿Gas pimienta a una chica? Y luego dicen que yo soy el bruto—murmuró Austria.

…

—Hong Kong—lo llamó China, entre dientes.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el menor, sonriendo.

— ¿¡Porqué pusiste imágenes de Doraemon en mi pared!?

—Era para alegrar un poco el ambiente… —contestó él, revolviendo su cabello rojo oscuro.

…

—En verdad no quería utilizar esto—murmuró Japón, con los ojos cerrados, mientras su cabello ondeaba un poco por el viento—Pero si vas en serio… yo también lo haré.

Tomó aire antes de seguir, y abrió los ojos carmesíes.

— ¡Sentimientos de pesar! —gritó apasionadamente.

Pero nadie respondió.

Hasta que Italia, enojado, le pegó un manotazo al tablero del _Monopoly_.

—Bien. Te saliste con la tuya—gruñó Italia—Nunca más volveré a robarte esa propiedad.

—Eso espero—dijo el japonés, contando los billetes que había logrado obtener.

— ¡Esto es una estafa! —exclamó el italiano.

—Te has quedado en quiebra—le dijo Alemania.

— ¡Pues dame más! ¡Tú eres el banco!

—Ya me cansé de darte. Ahora no se me da la gana de prestarte más dinero.

— ¡Maldito millonario! ¡Estás forrado hasta en el juego y no me das nada!

— ¡No soy millonario!

—Pero yo sí—dijo el japonés, contento por haber ganado.

…

—Bueno, te devolví el territorio—comunicó Inglaterra, luciendo algo cansado, pero sin perder su sonrisa.

—…Gracias—respondió el chino, sintiendo su orgullo herido… y también su brazo derecho, que se encontraba enyesado.

—Hay que ayudar a los aliados cuando están en problemas—dijo Francia.

China se asustó. Esos dos tenían una mirada que sólo decía "Te ayudé, pero luego me aprovecharé de ti, y la pagarás el doble~".

—Dejen de hacer eso—saltó Rusia.

—Gracias—volvió a agradecer el asiático.

—Después de todo, China va a vivir contigo.

— ¿¡Eh!? —Saltó el aludido, confundido— ¡No! ¡No, no, no!

—Creo que deberíamos imitarlos, ¿no crees, _love_? —dijo el inglés, tocándole la mejilla al francés con su dedo índice.

—Me pinchas—se quejó el galo—Aléjate de mí, o te quemo con mi cigarrillo.

—Abrazar a Francia o salir quemado, esa es la cuestión—murmuró Inglaterra—Una quemadura no es nada comparado contigo—decidió, estampándole un beso en los labios al más alto.

Y sí, al final terminó con una fea quemadura en el medio de la frente. Pero había valido la pena.

* * *

Sí, los tuve esperando dos temporadas para el beso FrUk .3. Y por supuesto, lo puse en el final del Extra ewe. Ahora pueden morir tranquilo/as. Y el siguiente capítulo será Hetalia Fantasia :D Siento que no será buena idea dejarles una computadora a las naciones 2P! ._.


	52. Hetalia Fantasia

Aviso: Hetalia Fantasia es un juego, y los personajes que aparecen allí son controlados por las naciones. Así que, para hacerlo mejor, decidí poner por momentos lo que hacen las naciones detrás de la computadora. Estará en _cursiva_ (: En fin, dejo que lean en paz.

.

_Esto es" Hetalia Fantasia". Se reúne gente de todo el mundo, y se pueden vivir aventuras dentro de un mundo maravilloso, como en los cuentos de hadas. Bueno, es como en cualquier otro juego en línea. Y hoy se reunieron allí los mismos tipos de siempre. _

…

— ¡Alemania! ¡Japón! —exclamó Italia, corriendo lo más que podía.

— _¡Corre, corre, corre! —decía Italia, con un vaso de vino al lado de su computadora, hablándole a la pantalla— ¡Antes que pierda de vista a ese fornido, que hasta en los juegos se ve sexy! _

— ¡Llegas tarde! —gritó Alemania.

— ¡Siento el retraso! —se disculpó Italia—Tomé una siesta, y cuando me di cuenta, ya era esta hora.

— ¿¡Cuánto más nos ibas a hacer esperar!? Mientras te esperaba, ¡subí al nivel 50!

— _¿¡Quéeeeee!? —exclamó el italiano, escupiendo el poco vino que había tomado. Decidido, tomó su celular, y discó el número del alemán. _

—_Ja? —contestó el rubio, del otro lado de la línea, con el juego abierto en una ventana y un video "Para mayores de 18" reproduciéndose en una ventana más pequeña. _

— _¿¡Cómo mierda hiciste para subir al nivel 50!? —Le gritó el castaño— ¡Eres un maldito gamer! ¿O acaso usaste tu dinero para sobornar a los dueños del juego, eh? _

—_Invertí mí tiempo en algo más que dormir. _

—_Frikiiiiiiii~._

—_Italia, no molestes. Ahora, sigue jugando. _

—_Puf, me habla el que seguramente tiene porno abierto. _

—_No sé qué te hace pensar eso…—comentó el alemán, cerrando la ventana del video como si alguien lo estuviera espiando. _

—Vuelvan al juego—dijo el personaje de Japón.

—Estoy de vuelta—anunció Italia—me tomé un recreo.

—…Yo también—dijo Alemania.

—Pero, ¿cómo hiciste para estar al nivel 50 en el primer día? —continúo el italiano.

—Bueno, bueno, eso ya no importa—lo tranquilizó Japón—Ya subirás de nivel. Mientras, yo pude conseguir todo tipo de artefactos extraños.

—Creo que ya no me necesitan…—murmuró el castaño— ¿Al menos puedo ir con ustedes?

—…Está bien. Pero sólo porque ya estás aquí—respondió el rubio.

—_Aw_, yo sé que me quieres cerca, _capitano~_.

…

—Es la primera vez que participo en un juego en línea—comentó Italia—Ahora veo porque la gente se envicia tanto con ellos.

—Bueno, te explicaré. Yo soy un herrero—le explicó el alemán—Japón es un monje. Y tú un aventurero.

—Me aventuraré en un viaje para llegar a tu corazón, Alemania~—dijo el castaño.

—Muy creativo—comentó el japonés.

—Lo sé—se auto felicitó.

—Es estúpido—dijo el germano, intentando no sonrojarse—El punto es que, como equipo, estamos bastante equilibrados.

Los tres siguieron caminando, pasando cerca de dos chicas que reían como tontas. Hasta que Alemania, que era el primero de la fila, paró en seco.

— ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Italia.

—Japón.

Los dos voltearon, y se encontraron con el japonés, pidiendo ayuda silenciosamente, mientras las chicas lo acosaban.

— ¡Me encanta tu personaje! ¿También eres así en la vida real? —decía una de ellas, mientras se colgaba del brazo del asiático.

—Suéltenme, dejen de mancillar mi cuerpo—se quejaba el nipón.

—Ay, se mete tanto en su papel de monje~—contestó la otra.

—Voy a matarlas—siseó Japón.

— ¡Es un chico rudo! _¡Kawai!_ —dijeron las dos a coro.

—… Creo que deberíamos hacer algo, antes que las mate—comentó Italia.

—Esto es virtual, no las matará en serio—lo tranquilizó Alemania.

—Eso espero.

…

—Wow—dijo Inglaterra, sosteniendo un pequeño libro en sus manos—Según el manual, soy invocador. Si uso un hechizo, puedo invocar a un genial ser mágico—suspiró—Lástima que no pueda invocar a Francia. Pero eso sería demasiada perfección.

Alzó una mano, acumulando energía en forma de esfera, y luego la lanzó hacia adelante.

— ¡Ahora ven! ¡Hechizo de invocación!

La bola de energía salió disparada, y al estrellarse contra el campo vacío, formó una explosión.

—…_Creo que la he cagado—dijo Inglaterra, desde su casa. Luego se encogió de hombros, y cruzó a la tienda para comprar más dulces. _

…

—Esto no está nada mal—comentó Estados Unidos, sosteniendo un arma gigante—Estoy seguro que te mueres de envidia~.

—Bueno, _honey_—contestó Inglaterra, con una pequeña criatura rosada en su cabeza—Más que envidioso, estoy preocupado por lo que puedas llegar a hacer con eso.

—Como dije antes, envidioso.

—Aunque ese atuendo de _cowboy_ te queda bien—lo elogió.

—Ah, sí—contestó, con un sonrojo. Lo había tomado por sorpresa con esa frase.

— ¡Pero qué lindo te ves así! ¡Ven y déjame darte un abrazo!

…

—Si se aburrieron esperándome, jódanse—dijo Rusia, sacando el dedo medio—Estuve ocupado con los preparativos.

— ¿Y a quién le importa? —preguntó Francia, que pasaba por ahí.

—KolKolKol~.

—No me asusta esa risa. Es estúpida.

—Y tú, ¿porqué tardaste?

—No podía instalar el juego—gruñó—Tuve que llamar a Canadá.

—_Eres un poco lento Francia. Mira que no poder comenzar a usar el juego correctamente…—le decía su ex colonia. _

—_No entiendo la tecnología, ¿bien? —Se quejó el francés—Tú eres mejor con eso. Gracias por venir a ayudarme, por cierto. _

—_Luego te lo cobraré. _

—_Maldito mocoso malcriado. Sabía que ser colonia de Inglaterra un tiempo te había hecho mal. _

…

— ¡Hong Kong! —Gritó China— ¡Se me acabaron los remedios naturales! ¡Envía una paloma mensaje a Shanghái para que nos traiga más!

—Deberías pedirlo "por favor".

—No.

— ¿Al menos me puedo ir de aquí luego de hacerlo?

—No.

— ¡Qué malo eres, _brother_!

— ¡No uses el sucio inglés de Inglaterra en mi presencia!

—_All right… _

—Lo odio. Lo odio—masculló el chino, yéndose de allí. Luego sonrió—Al menos me estoy haciendo millonario.

— ¡Es un juego! —le recordó el hongkonés.

— _¿Dónde estás? —inquirió Hong Kong, viendo que su hermano no respondía en el juego. Inmediatamente, alguien pateó la puerta de su habitación. _

— _¡Te voy a matar! —gritó China. _

— _¡Ayuda! _

…

— ¡Hola! —gritó Francia, esperando una respuesta.

— ¿Ese grito? —inquirió China, algo malhumorado por no haber podido golpear a su hermano. Se había defendido bien.

—Ah, viene de allá arriba~—comentó Rusia.

— ¿Qué clase de loco se subiría allí? Arriba del templo más alto…—preguntó Hong Kong.

—No sé…—contestó Estados Unidos.

— ¿Porqué estamos todos reunidos? —preguntó el ruso.

—Sólo falta Inglaterra…—comentó el chino.

—_Loveeeee!_ —gritó el inglés, corriendo a toda máquina. Él si conocía la voz de Francia—Sabía que querías llamar mi atención, ¡pero no era necesario subirse ahí!

— ¡Cállate y bájame! —contestó el galo, de mal humor.

— ¿Qué me calle y te bese? Si eso es lo que quieres…

— ¡Que me bajes! ¡B-a-j-a-r!

—_Pero yo quería besarlo—murmuró Inglaterra, comiendo un dulce. Luego, tomó su teléfono, y llamo al francés—Francia… _

—_Déjame en paz—contestó el francés. _

—_Pero quiero besarte… _

—_No. _

—_Cerraré el juego e iré a tu casa a besarte~. _

—_Te volveré a quemar. _

—_Eso lo dudo. _

— _¿Porqué? _

—_Porque yo tengo tu encendedor~. _

— _¿¡Eh!? _

—_Le dije a Canadá que te lo quitara, y como él no tenía nada más para hacer, aceptó. _

—_Ustedes… malditos… hijos de… _

— _¿Lo ves? Canadá me quiere más a mí~. Y nos quiere juntos, que es lo más importante_—y colgó.

—_Inglaterra… un momento… ¡no vengas a mi casa! _

_Un rato después, los alegres golpes en la puerta hicieron eco en la casa de Francia._

* * *

Yo... he terminado ._. Oh god. Ya sé que me falta la película (La subiré en algún momento :3). Y sólo me queda decir una cosa: GRACIAS! En serio, tal vez alguien que escriba pueda comprender lo mucho que suben el ánimo los reviews. Me dan muchas más ganas de escribir. Y todo gracias al entusiasmo que le ponen, aunque no se den cuenta. Gracias gracias gracias! A los que leyeron, a los que siguieron la historia, a los que la agregaron a Favs/Follows, a los que comentaron! Y también a los que vienen siguiendo esto desde la temporada pasada :D! Los/as adorooooooooo C': ! Estoy muy feliz de haberme animado a publicar todo esto. Me voy feliz, por el momento, pero volveré con más 2P! :D Después de todo, ellos se hicieron un hueco (¿Hueco? Más bien una mansión gigante del tamaño de Rusia) en mi corazón de fangirl :).

Saludos a todos y gracias de vuelta!


End file.
